Flower Viewing
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: Every day, I get the chance to see the flower bloom into the sweetest angel. Every day, I get the pleasure to see her smile, to brighten my day. Every day, I need her more than ever. Hatori x Tohru
1. Chapter One: Gone

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Fruits Basket._**

**0o0o0o0o Scene Change**

**' ' Thinking**

* * *

That fateful day is one that I will never forget. The fateful day when I met _her. _I met her the first time at that school of theirs, my old school, just to 'check-up' on Yuki, with his bronchial tubes by Akito's orders. For me, it was truly a blessing to see that angel worry so much about two young boys that she would've never even knew if she didn't know about the curse placed on us.

Her smile was all I needed to see that she was definitely an _angel. _She was placed on Earth for a reason, and that was it. Her smile brightened anyone's day. It definitely brightened Momiji's, for all he could think about was Momo, his younger sister. Once he saw her though, it was all that he needed to smile too.

The angel was also a flower. It bloomed right in front of me, in front of everyone, and it seemed only I was to notice it. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure get the company of the _angel_, and I was the only one to see her beauty illuminate the classroom. It was the most gorgeous thing I have seen since Kana.

Maybe, just maybe, she does this to every guy she is around. Maybe she does squirm right into their hearts, their dreams, their _hopes. _Maybe it just makes them love her even more, from the bottom of their hearts. But, what will happen when the men start to confessing their love? What will happen when she is overwhelmed with the love she has given everyone?

When did it start for me? When did this ever start for me? I just knew her as one of Yuki and Kyo's friends. But, as I started to see her more and more, I began to grow attached to her. I began to worry about her, to care for her, to _love _her. Even when she is 10 years younger then I am, I _love_ her. When did it begin?

That special place in my heart was only for Kana and Mayu. Now, she resides in it. Now, I want her. I don't need anything else. If I have her, then the world is a bit brighter for me. But, how would I get her? How can I win her heart, when all of the men around her love her as well?

Love truly is a battlefield.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Let's eat!" Shigure said at the table. He grabbed his chopsticks, and began to grab as much food as possible and put it right on his plate. He was about to eat some of the rice in his bowl, but he felt Kyo hit him right on the head with his fist. Figures.

"Can't you wait to eat for one night?" Kyo yelled at him. He sat down next to him, and kept talking. "Tohru will be right out, _then_ you can eat, you stupid dog." Shigure began to 'cry', and all Yuki could do was sigh, who was sitting across from the two of them.

"This is take out, you stupid cat." He also began to take some food from the table and set it on his plate. "Miss Honda isn't home tonight. She is at work." He saw Shigure rubbing his head from the wound he previously gotten from Kyo, and began to eat.

"Yeah, Kyo. You know, you didn't have to resolve to violence." Shigure began eating the food, rapidly, and still kept talking. "You could've just said it in words, but no. You just had to hurt me." Kyo was at boiling point, and slammed his fist on the table.

"Shut up! That's what you get, you pervert! And you," He pointed to Yuki. "I knew that she was gone! I am just used to her being with us!" He began to take some food from the table, and just kept staring at Yuki, who seemed calm about everything going on.

0o0o0o0o0o

'I hope they have enough food at home. I would die if they starved to death!' Tohru thought as she began mopping the floor. 'Oh, what if they ordered take-out? I forgot that I didn't pick up any foods this week! Gyah… I feel so horrible now.' She began mopping faster, thinking more and more as the night progressed on.

'Then again, they always tell me that they can never cook. Maybe that is why they order take-out. Oh, I think I am worrying too much! Who will do the dishes? Who will clean the place while I am gone?! Who will…'

"Tohru." Tohru jumped, instantly getting out of her thoughts, and looked behind. It was one of the workers. 'She always does that to me.' "There is some guy here to see you. He's in the room down the hall." The lady pointed down the hall. "Tohru, you should take a break too. Get some rest for 15 minutes." Tohru nodded, and placed the mop right next to a blue chair and began to walk down the long hallway.

'I wonder who it could be. I won't be off for another hour, so it cannot be Kyo or Yuki. Maybe it's Uo or Hana checking up on me, and seeing how I am doing. But, there isn't anything to check up. School isn't out. Huh.' She gradually began to walk faster, anxious to see who would visit her at her work. But, no one knew where she worked except for Kyo, Yuki, Uo, and Hana.

So, who _could_ it be?

She opened the door to the room, and noticed the lights were off. Then, she saw someone standing in front of the window, facing the streets, and she couldn't see any of the features. She went to reach for the light switch, when she heard _his_ voice.

"Leave the lights off." She stopped reaching and flinched in fear. Why is he here? Why is he here so late and at her work? She dropped her arm, and looked at him. "How is living at Shigure's been for you, Miss Tohru Honda?" She fidgeted her fingers, trying to think of a smart answer, but it was to no use.

"It's been fine, Akito." He turned around, and smiled. Not one of those nice, hello smiles, no. This one was malicious, evil, _disturbing_. He leaned his back against the window, and just kept smiling. She didn't want to ask, but she did. "What are you doing here?" The smile began to fade, and he looked her right in the eyes. She shivered in fear, wondering what she got herself into.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh that was a magnificent dinner! Although I would rather have Tohru's cooking. Oh how I miss it already!" Yuki stood from the table and grabbed all of the dishes, wanted to get away from the pervert, and just sighed from what he just said. 'Lecherous old man.' "Oh, which one of you is to get Tohru from work?"

Yuki looked at Kyo, who looked at Yuki. "It's your turn, you stupid cat." Kyo felt his anger rise, and glared at Yuki.

"Hey, quit calling me stupid!" He grunted, and got up from the table. He grabbed a small light jacket and put his shoes on. "I'll be back in a half an hour." And just like that, he was out the door. Shigure waved farewell to him, while Yuki just wandered into the kitchen.

'Now that he is gone, I can roam around the place!' Shigure got up from the table, and just walked outside. He loved to be outdoors. It made him feel renewed, like his life was beginning again. He smelled the air, and the scent of jasmine picked up. He sighed, and looked back into his home. It sure was lonely without her around.

0o0o0o0o0o

"It isn't a big deal for why I came, but," He coughed. "you are to leave that home." She just stood there, listening to every word. 'But I want to stay with them.' Her voice in her head screamed, but she couldn't let it come out. "But, you are not to leave our lives that easily. No. I have decided for you to live at the main house." She nodded, and smiled.

She really didn't want to leave Shigure's home. But, if Akito were to hear that, he would probably get her memories erased. "It is your choice on who you would like to live with. I won't force you to live somewhere you don't want." She froze. At that moment, she wanted to scream that she wanted to live at Shigure's, but she knew better.

"I understand." Akito smiled again, and she had to look away to get rid of the fear. 'Oh, what will the three of them think?' "When am I to move in?" Akito didn't really know how to answer that, but since the girl was attached to Shigure, he might as well let her stay there for another night, right?

"You have two days to move in. After that, there will be someone to pick you up. You may go back to work, Miss Honda." She nodded, and was about to open the door, when she saw that he and Yuki were alike in so many ways. One was kind, while the other was cruel. She looked back at him, and saw him staring out the window.

She flung the door open, and closed it behind her. She felt like crying so much. She put her hand up to her mouth and began to walk back to her workstation. 'It hurts.' The worker down the hall saw her struggling to walk, and she began to run towards Tohru.

"Tohru! Are you okay?" The worker helped her walk, and Tohru looked at her. 'It still hurts.' She nodded, and the worker shook her head. "Go home, Tohru. You look like a wreck." Tohru nodded and began to walk to the locker room.

0o0o0o0o0o

Yuki started to wash the dishes, turning on the hot water and running it when he froze. He felt something hurt, and he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't something that he would get either. No, he knew this was new. There was something going on, and he didn't know what.

He looked down at the dishes, and sighed. 'Her smile. It's all I look for every day. It cheers everyone up. But, it feels as if the smile is now gone. It was like that for me long ago.' He grabbed a sponge and began to wash the dishes, worried about what was to happen.

0o0o0o0o0o

'Why does it hurt? It shouldn't, but I feel like there is nothing I can do anymore. There is nothing anyone can do anymore.' She opened the locker and put some of her stuff in there. 'Who would I live with though? Kagura's house is packed with her and Rin, Haru seems he never goes home, Momiji is usually busy, Hatori… is always busy… Oh I don't know who to live with. It's too hard. Why didn't Akito just assign a person for me to live with?' She shut the locker, and waited. She had to.

0o0o0o0o0o

Suddenly, the phone rang. They both jumped, getting out of their thoughts. Shigure walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Shigure speaking." He heard a laugh on the other end, and he just stood there, knowing who it was. "Hello Akito." Yuki dropped a plate and began to listen to the whole conversation.

"_I talked to Miss Tohru Honda today. Would you like to know the contents of the conversation?" _Shigure didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he wanted to hear it, or if he just wanted to let it pass like it was nothing. So, he agreed.

"Sure. Let's hear what you said to her." Yuki began to quietly walk to the doorway, standing next to a wall, looking at Shigure's back. He knew it was something bad. He knew what it was.

0o0o0o0o0o

She had to get picked up, or the three of them would worry. 'I'll miss them. All of them. What will happen when I leave? Will things be different?' She heard the door open behind her and she looked to see who it was. "Kyo? How did you know I was back here?" He closed the door, and looked at her.

"I ran into a couple of workers who said you were in here, and then I ran into Akito, who looked happy about something. Anyway, are you okay?" She nodded, but inside of her, she shook her head. 'Make the pain go away.' He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Are you sure? Because you are crying."

She wiped the tears away and looked at him. "I don't think I am okay, Kyo." He was fully listening to her now. He didn't think she would actually open up to him with her pain. "It hurts. I don't know how to stop it, and it keeps hurting. I don't know why, but it hurts after I talked to Akito." Wait, she talked to Akito?

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Well, I had to get her into the room first. I told her what was on my mind ever since the New Year's banquet. Shigure, get her things packed immediately." _Shigure didn't know why he wanted her things packed. _"Why? Well, she is to move out of that rambunctious home of your's, and move into the Main House."_

Shigure froze. At that moment, he wanted to tell him that she was to stay. But, he knew there would be a price from that remark. "Yes, Akito. I will get everything ready for her." Yuki looked up at the ceiling, hearing the phone hit the receiver, and began to slowly progress his back towards the floor. He knew it.

She is to leave them.

0o0o0o0o0o

"And what did Akito want, Tohru?" She felt the tears still coming, and all she could do was wipe them away, hoping the tears would stop. 'I can tell you. But, you would be mad at me for accepting it. Please. Don't be mad when I tell you.'

"I have to leave." 'Leave?' Kyo didn't really understand what she meant by 'leave', but she continued. "I have to leave Shigure's house, and move into the Main House." Right then, he felt time stop. He didn't know what to do for her. He couldn't hold her, he couldn't do anything to ease the pain. He was stuck.

He stood up and looked down at her. "But you can't leave!" He felt his anger coming, and he struck the locker with his fist. "Why does he want you to leave?" She shrugged her shoulders, but she kept crying. 'She doesn't know what to do.' He sat back down and looked at her. "It's okay, Tohru. It won't be so bad. Who do you have to live with?"

"I don't know. He told me that I have to pick." Kyo sighed, and felt his anger rising again. Why did Akito have to put her through this? Why couldn't it be something else _other_ then this? He stood up, and looked at the clock. They really should be leaving, or else the other two at home would be worried.

0o0o0o0o0o

'Why is it always her to get hurt in the end?' Yuki thought as he hit the floor. He felt tears coming, and yet, he didn't want to shed them. He knew Shigure was to come and see him on the floor. But, now, he didn't care. He cared for her, and now, she was to leave them. _For good. _

Shigure looked down at Yuki, who had his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. But, he too had tears falling for her. He didn't want her to leave. Never. He didn't want the loneliness before she was here to _ever_ come back. Now, they had to face it.

They had to face the darkness once again.

0o0o0o0o0o

He held out his hand and she looked at it. "Come on. We should get going. Besides, don't you have to tell the rest too?" She nodded, and reached for his hand. She placed it inside of his, and got up. She straightened up, and smiled. 'She still smiles when we can see she is in pain.'

"Thank you, Kyo. Thank you for being here for me." He nodded, and gripped her hand tighter. He didn't want to let her go. But, he had to. If he put up a fight, Akito would never like it. He began to walk towards the door, feeling her follow him, and progressed out into the hall.

Then, he saw him. He saw Akito standing at the end of the hallway, staring at them both. He saw the evil smile on Akito's face, and couldn't help but wonder why it was there. Kyo growled, and Tohru looked at him, seeing his anger about to burst.

"Let's go, Tohru." He turned his head, and she turned to see Akito staring at her. She didn't like the feeling, so she had to look away. She looked up at Kyo, who was holding in his anger with all of his might, and she began to cry once again, feeling his pain too.

0o0o0o0o0o

Shigure walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He couldn't help but wonder if he did something right, or something bad. Either way, he had to go with Akito's wishes. He began to walk, slowly but surely, towards the stairs. The one's that led to her room.

He felt horrible. She was to leave so abruptly without saying goodbye. He looked at a notepad and pen sitting on the desk, and took a mental to use it later. He began to gradually climb the stairs, trying to find the strength to do it. He wanted to call Akito back, to tell him no. But, he reached the stairs, and began to break down and cry. He had to let her go, but he didn't.

No one wanted to let her go.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Don't worry about me, Tohru. Everything is fine." They were outside, and she felt the cold air surround her. She felt refreshed, and she felt happy. For some reason, she felt happy. She bit her bottom lip, and began to walk to her home she was willing to go back to.

"I will worry about you Kyo. Every day now. I always worried about you, and it will never change." He walked aside her, hand-in-hand, and felt like something was holding him back from yelling at Akito for everything he has done now. Kyo felt like he wasn't going to see her as often anymore.

She was leaving them, and reality hit him. Hard.

0o0o0o0o0o

Yuki heard Shigure's cries coming from Tohru's room, and he could only imagine the pain she was going through. He noticed a notepad and a pen, and he grabbed it. He sat down at the table and looked at the piece of paper. What was he to write to her? Whatever it was to be, it was going to be what was on his mind right there. Even if it was just one sentence.

Shigure came down from the room, with luggage in both hands, and saw Yuki rip out a piece of paper from the notepad. Yuki looked at him, and left the notepad and pen where it was. He wrote a note too. He folded it up into small folds and put it on one of the bags. Shigure walked over to the table, and began to write his sentence, his one sentence, and a suggestion on who to live with of course.

Tears fell down both of their faces, hitting their papers, and filling the house with dread.

0o0o0o0o0o

As both of them walked through the woods, no words were spoken. Tohru was too caught up in her thoughts, and so was Kyo. His thoughts were mostly about his memories with her, and her's were memories of all of them. All of the fun, laughter, tears, joy they had together. And now, they were to be gone.

They reached the house in no time, and she felt it was hard to let go of him. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay with him. Together. He felt the same way, but he felt his heart in pain, and he couldn't hold it back. His anger was now going to be vented.

He saw the bags. He saw them.

"Who the hell did this?" He stared in shock as Tohru just sat down on the porch, smiling. "And they even wrote notes! Damn it!" He ran upstairs, trying to find the 'rat', or Yuki, and all you could hear was him banging on the walls. She was going to miss it.

"Miss Honda." She turned around and saw Yuki, tears in his eyes, shocked. He didn't know what to say to her. "Don't leave mo—Miss Honda." She looked down, and she knew she had to say no. She couldn't say 'I won't go!' anymore. It was too late.

"I have to. I am so sorry." She wiped the tears away, and stood up. "I should leave then, since Shigure did this for me." Yuki had to hold it back. He had to hold back his anger. She walked past him, and saw the notes on her bag. She smiled again, and picked them up. The first one was from Yuki.

_Miss Honda,_

_Do not forget us._

_Yuki_

She nodded. She didn't think she was going to forget them anyway, so why would he write that? She went to the final note, which was written by Shigure.

_Tohru,_

_It hurts._

_Shigure_

She frowned at that one, but she read on.

_Oh, and since you are living at the Main House, stick with Ha'ri._

She smiled, and nodded. Although, he was rather busy with Akito and all of his sicknesses, she could see herself living in his quarters. She put the notes in the bag, and picked both of them up. She realized that it was to probably be the last time she was going to live here. Ever. So what was she to do? She looked at Yuki, who couldn't stand her leaving.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I'll come to visit." He looked at her and smiled. She would always try to reassure everyone that everything was going to be alright. She looked behind her, to Shigure's room, and smiled. "Goodbye, Shigure." All you could hear was him tapping his foot, and him muttering something, but she couldn't understand.

Finally, she looked up the stairs to Kyo, who was standing there, in fear. She felt the tears coming again, and she didn't want to feel the pain again. She smiled. "Goodbye, Kyo. I'll come to visit you every day." He nodded, and closed his eyes. He couldn't see her leave. "Thank you for letting me stay here. Oh, and don't worry. I'll get food for you guys." She laughed, and just like that, she was gone.

Kyo slumped down, and shook his head. "You aren't suppose to leave us."

* * *

Hello there! It's been a while since I have ever writting a Fruits Basket fic... Or updated one -.-;;

I promise I'll update It was Meant to Be! I might rewrite it to make more sense, but I _will_ update it!

Anyway... On to this story!

I think this is a prologue. What about you guys? I think it situates me to write the main story, but is it too long to be a prologue? I don't know XD Some writer I am! DX Oh, I think Tohru is OOC... And Kyo... and Yuki... and Shigure... Not Akito! He's the same! ((By the way, in my story, Akito's a guy. Yes, I realize Akito is a girl in the Manga, but I like Akito as a guy!)) If they are too OOC, tell me. Because... I think it's too OOC... Not sure though XD

I made everyone too depressed. CRAP! ((Oh, and I shouldn't have let her just walk through the woods like that, should I?))

Anyway, the basis of the story is that Tohru is to leave Shigure's and live in the Main House with whoever she chooses. Who will she choose!? Hmm... I wonder... -.-;; I think I made it too obvious. Eh.

Oh, in the beginning! Can you guess who that is?! ((He's OOC too, isn't he? DAMN IT!)) Oh well. I tried.

Well, enjoy, and I will make sure I update my stories ASAP! ALL OF THEM... I think... :P Until next time!

TLS


	2. Chapter Two: Safe

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I did though :3 Oh well._

* * *

I don't know if I should do this, but I feel as if she will never be mine. I just don't know. Maybe that is just my inner soul trying to tell me something, or maybe it is just my mind playing tricks on me. I wish all the time that she will come and find me, come smile for me, and laugh for me. She will be there for me.

But, maybe that is a silly wish to have granted. All of the men around her every day, it's a _competition_, isn't it? It's the zodiac going against each other. The Dragon could never win that. Not the puny Dragon that many believe could win. The courage I have will never come out. Ever.

Whenever I am near, I have the tendency to smile more. I don't know why, but if she were to worry, what would I do? What would I do to calm her down, to keep her smiling? If she were to be in pain, what would I do, or, what could I do to keep her smiling for _me_ everyday?

Some may call it absurd for a 27 year old to like, or possibly love a 17 year old. Does age make a difference? If one heals another, you develop feelings for the other. People may be disgusted on how I think, how I think of _her_ but it isn't any different then any other relationship out there.

Then I tend to think about her feelings. The _angel's _feelings towards _me. _Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks again. But, whenever I see her, with everyone else, I always hope it's me there, standing next to her, smiling back. It's jealousy working its way through my system, isn't it?

But, it is _her_ decision on who she loves, not mine. I know that much is true. She may love Kyo, or Yuki, or even Haru if she wanted to. Then again, if I were to proclaim my love to her, I would never hear the end of it from Shigure. I don't know why, but he would just lecture me, telling me that it's _wrong_.

I am not saying she is bad. Never. I am worried she'll fall for the wrong guy, or never smile ever again. Now _that_ is something to worry about. It was never about me loving her. It was never about love at all. No.

It was about me _worried_ about _her_, rather then Akito or anyone else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arriving late at the house, she noticed the lights shining throughout the whole place. She didn't like the whole idea of just going to live somewhere else for the rest of her life or whatever, but if her memories were still in tact, she was okay with the situation. Even if it meant leaving the ones behind she loved dearly.

Yes, it was painful. It was painful to see their faces when she left. That's why she left so abruptly. She couldn't stand to see the faces of them in pain. She would feel the same way, and cry with them, yelling that she refuses to leave. But, she's all alone again. Just like it was before the Sohma's took her in.

'I still have to remember to get them food to eat.' She couldn't do it, could she? She just left the house, and already she was home sick. She wanted to just run back home, to get back there and stay there, against Akito's orders, against his will, against his wishes. But she couldn't, could she?

She remembered the note Shigure gave her before never showing his face to her ever again, and reading 'It hurts' on it. What hurt inside of him, she had no clue. She knew it hurt her to read that, from her heart, and it hurt when she heard that she had to move in the main house. It really hurt.

She walked around, trying to find Hatori's room and to talk to him about this whole thing, but she couldn't remember where his room actually was. Numerous times, she got lost. She couldn't find her way, and some people just looked at her funny, like 'Who is this person?'

She just kept smiling, trying to find her way, when she heard Momiji's violin playing softly in the background. She froze, and turned her head. She didn't know where his room was, and she couldn't really remember the 'adventure' she took with Momo.

The song. It was so sad, so lonely, _longing_ to be heard. She closed her eyes, and put her hand to her heart. It was healing some of the pain away, just by listening to Momiji play. 'Thank you.' She opened her eyes, and looked around. She saw people looking at her, and she just began to walk again, looking around and trying to find Hatori's room again.

She saw a back of a room, and recognized it. She finally found his room! Now, the only problem was how to get him to talk to her this late at night, since he was probably exhausted from Akito all night and day. 'He's probably sleeping. Maybe I should come back in the morning.' Then, she heard his voice.

"Shigure, you have to move on. She isn't going to be there forever, now is she?" There was a pause. He sighed, and she kept listening. "Just get some sleep." Then she heard a click. It was Shigure. Was he worried about her? She walked up onto the porch and up to the door. She didn't know if she could knock, or just walk away and try and find Momiji and his violin playing or even Haru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Hello, Hatori speaking." _Shigure put his head on his hand and began to laugh. He was laughing! "_Shigure, what is it that you need right now?" _Shigure stopped laughing and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

He looked like a train wreck. His eyes were swollen, his cheeks were flushed, his lips trembling every time he tried to speak. "Did you hear the news, Ha'ri?" His voice sounded so sad, so troubled. Hatori stopped what he was doing, and spoke.

"_What news are you talking about?" _Apparently, something big went on, and he was out of the loop. Again.

Shigure brought his hand to his eyes, and covered them. "Tohru. She left. She has to live at the Main House." Hatori just sat there, wondering. Wondering why she had to leave his house. "It's gloomy again. No one is talking to each other. We need her back. It's so hard to see this house like it was before." Hatori leaned back in his chair, and sighed.

"_Shigure, you have to move on. She isn't going to be there forever, now is she?" _He was right about that. But, Shigure couldn't move on from this. He wouldn't move on from this for a while. He blamed Akito, who really was the main source of this problem.

"I can't. That's the problem. Everywhere I go outside of my room, it reminds me of her. Even as I sit in my room, it reminds me of her!" Hatori sighed, and leaned forward, slumped over his desk.

"_Just get some sleep." _Shigure knew that was the only goodbye he was going to get from him, and he just hung up. He looked up at the ceiling and heard footsteps pacing back and forth, which was Yuki. He assumed Kyo was on the roof, sulking, which he was, and all Shigure could do was let out a long, dreary sigh.

0o0o0o0o0

But then she remembered Shigure's note. He told her to find 'Ha'ri' and stay with him. She wanted to go through with his wishes, and she did. She knocked on the door, and waited for any noises to be heard. She didn't hear any at first, so she knocked again. This time, it was a little harder and a little louder.

'Who could be here at this time of night? Probably a servant saying Akito is sick again.' He got up from his chair, and began to walk towards his cabinet. "Tell Akito that I will be there in a couple of minutes." The knocking stopped, and he looked at the door. 'Akito.'

0o0o0o0o

'You left so… sad, cold, _helpless. _Bring back the smile you have on every day. Don't let Akito win. Don't let him win you over like he did to me. Don't go towards the darkness. Stay in the light, within the light, _with_ the light.' Yuki kept pacing back and forth, thinking the same thought over and over again.

'Don't go towards the darkness.' He couldn't get that out of his head. It was hard for him to think of another thought, and all he could say over and over again was that. He didn't know why, but he would _hate_ to see her in the darkness, never to _smile_ again. Never to _laugh_, _talk_, _enjoy. _He stopped pacing and looked out the window. All he could do was let out a long, dreary sigh.

0o0o0o0o0o

'Maybe he wants me to leave. I don't know what to do anymore.' She stood there for a few minutes, hearing him pacing the room back and forth, probably grabbing things off the desk and that. She knocked again, and this time, she wasn't told to go tell Akito anything.

'How annoying.' He began to walk over towards the door, and was about to open it, when a servant came into his room, staring right at him. "Hatori, there is a girl on the premises. We don't know who she is, but if you see her, please, bring her to Akito." Hatori nodded, and the servant left. Could the girl be…?

No. It couldn't be, could it? She wouldn't be here already. She wouldn't be anywhere near here yet. He looked back at the door and opened it, revealing the girl that 'trespassed' on the premises. "Tohru." She looked up at him, and smiled. He stood there in shock, trying to process everything that was going on.

0o0o0o0o

Kyo looked up at the moon, along with some drifting clouds, and he was expecting her to just come up to the roof and talk with him about life, love, whatever. He just kept staring up at the moon, and all he could see in that beauty was her. She shone with it, and he couldn't get her goodbye out of his mind.

'It's stuck in there. You are now in the premises of Akito. Damn it!' He sat up quickly and put his hand over his eyes. 'Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave _us_?' He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star zip down. He closed his eyes, and made a wish. 'I wish for you to return. I don't care if it is just for one day, come back.'

Kyo opened his eyes, and looked back down at the ground. He knew she was to come back. He just knew it. But, when would that be? He just wanted to see her again. He looked at the moon, and watched it shine it's light on the land. All he could do was let out a lone tear fall down his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

She is smiling? With puffy, swollen eyes? With flushed cheeks? That's absurd! How can she be smiling when all of this has come through? "Hatori. I thought you wouldn't open your door!" She chuckled and he smirked. He couldn't believe it. She was here. She really was at the Main House.

He saw her still carrying her bags, which were probably heavy. He didn't know what to do at such a short notice, and saw her still smiling, still happy, still _joyful. _He looked around outside, and saw many people scrambling to find her, and he wasn't going to get her get caught by them, then hurt by Akito.

He needed to get her inside. "Get in." She opened her eyes, and saw him staring at her. She nodded, and walked inside of his room. It wasn't big, like she remembered. But, it was his office, not his room. But, with everything that goes on, he never gets to go to his room anymore. He actually sleeps in his office more.

He closed the door, and listened to people communicating to each other, telling each other what to do if they found her, or when they found her, if she was running away from them, and more. He looked back at Tohru, who was looking around his office and growing very fond of it. He heard the talking stop, which meant they were probably gone and away from his room, and he let go of the door.

He turned around, and saw her still looking around the room. Did she expect anything to be different in his office? It was the same as their first meeting. The first time he really talked to her about the curse, about his life. He opened up to a complete stranger.

Then, there was a knock at the door. She looked at the door, and figured that since she was near, and used to getting the door for most people, she walked towards the door. Though, she didn't get very far, or get anywhere near that one door. She felt two hands grab her arm, and push her right into the wall ahead of her.

He couldn't get her to open the door. They were looking for her, right? So, he had to hide her. But, he didn't need to hide her. He could've just let them take her to Akito. But, to take those kind of risks, you have to be crazy, _insane, _to let Tohru fall into his hands. He would cause pain to her, _hurt_ her.

"Kneel down." She complied and knelt down right next to the wall, as close as she could get. She didn't know what he was doing, but he was trying to make it seem quiet as possible to _hide_ her. He looked at his coat, and threw it over her, making it seem she was well hidden.

He looked at her, and saw he did a horrible job to hide her. If they were to look anywhere in his office, they would notice that shipwreck. He sighed, and opened the door. It was just a servant. "Any news on the girl?" Hatori shook his head. "We have yet to find the little brat. If you see her, bring her to Akito immediately. He said it might be that monster, Tohru Honda." Hatori nodded, and the servant walked away.

Tohru listened to the words the woman said to him. Monster? Was she really that horrible? Her heart began to hurt even more, and she had to hold back the tears. She couldn't let him see them again. He was probably already worried about her, and she didn't want to make it worse.

But, Akito knows it's her. Why is he looking for her then? Didn't he say she could choose whoever she wanted to live with? It's a selfish act to give someone that privilege, but why he need her, she would never understand. She couldn't go near him. She knew he would do something, but she didn't know what.

"You can come out, Tohru." She peeked from under the coat, and smiled. "You have to be more careful here." She nodded, and sadly looked at the wooden floor. 'I tried.' He walked over to her, and held out his hand. "I think you are getting tired, aren't you?"

She looked up and saw him _smiling_. She rarely saw him smile. So, why was he smiling now? She could never understand Hatori. "Oh, but I am sure I can find another place to sleep. You must be cramped in here with only yourself and Mayu sometimes." He looked at her, seeing her brush off some dust from her outfit, and began to wonder.

She never knew they broke apart from each other. Shigure must've kept it a secret from her, to not make her worry. "She never comes anymore." Tohru stopped brushing the dust off, and looked at him. "She and I are not seeing each other." She couldn't hold the tears in, but she was trying so hard. She let one slip, one fall down her flushed cheek, and he didn't notice it. He never saw the tear.

"Akito knew." She widened her eyes, and trembled her lips. She was now _broken_. All of the pain they go through with Akito, and this is what she gets from him too. To move in with someone, after having a great time with another family. It was what Akito thought was entertainment, from other's pain.

She began to let the tears fall down her cheeks, and he just felt her wrap her tiny arms around his waist, and fall down right to the floor. He laid there for a couple of seconds, listening to her saying 'I'm sorry' repeatedly, and he laid there, wondering why she is sorry.

He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what would hurt her, or what could _heal _her. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her. He was going to protect her. He was going to protect her with all he had, keep her away from Akito, _keep_ her.

She wasn't a toy to anyone. She wasn't going to be used by anyone to get amusement from. He listened to her, her tears wetting his shirt, her sobs becoming louder as the night droned on, her sadness getting _worse. _He needed to see her smile again, to keep everyone falling into that kind of sadness.

He wasn't going to let Akito win and take her away from everyone. She wasn't going to leave. Ever. She was their lifeline to live, she was the one that brought _happiness_ into the family. She was the one that worried about everyone, cared about everyone, _loved_ everyone. He couldn't let him win. Never.

"Smile." She kept crying, and he knew that wouldn't help. He opened his eyes, and said it again. "Smile. For me." 'Maybe that can do something.' She kept crying, but in her mind, it was a different story. She actually was smiling. She was smiling with all of her heart, but her heart wouldn't allow her to show it.

She suddenly regained her breathing control, her sobs became quieter, her tears washing away. She heard him. She heard his cry for help, heard his cry for _happiness. _She wasn't going to bring him into her puddle of tears, her puddle of _sadness_. She had to smile.

She didn't know what to do, or say. She loosened her grip on him, her arms still around him, and just laid there. Her eyes still closed, she still saw his face, with a smile. She saw his image, his _face_, still smiling to her. He smiled for her, why can't she do the same?

It was silent in the room. Nothing stirred. No tears shed beyond this moment.

"I will." That's all she said. He closed his eyes, and sighed in relief. He got her to say that much. It was an accomplishment on his part. Now, would she actually smile for him was a mystery. He didn't know if she would or not, but he hoped she would. Otherwise, it would seem as if the life was sucked right out of her from that _dreadful _man.

He then felt her arms leave around his waist, her head leave his chest, him finally being able to sit up. He listened to the outside, and heard nothing. No one was near to hear her. 'Good. They don't know anything then.' He looked back at her, and saw her wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She looked better. She really did. When she arrived, she didn't seem like herself. Now, it seemed the life is slowly coming back, just from those three words he said to her. He then began to think that he was a lifeline for her, that the Sohma's were all a _lifeline_ for her. Then again, he could be wrong.

He sighed in relief, and looked at the rest of her. Her clothes all wrinkled; Her hair sprawled in a mess; Her cheeks flushed; Her lips still trembling; Her eyes shimmering at him; Her _beauty_ shining.

He had to look away. He would _not_ turn into Shigure with impure thoughts. He chuckled, and thought of Shigure. He was hurt, _really_ hurt by her leaving. All that time he joked about her being his 'housewife'. Apparently, he needed her, to heal himself from everything that he had done in the past to everyone. He needed her.

They all needed her.

They all needed her, didn't they? Kyo used to be the rebel, and now, he is calmer, more _lively. _Akito always traumatized Yuki from the past. Tohru cleared most of the pain away, to let him _move on. _Even Rin changed, for now, she _trusts_ people. She trusts her.

He looked back at her, and saw her looking at him. She smiled. She actually _smiled _at him. He was taken back. She smiled that quickly for him? Why? For him not to worry about her? When hasn't he worried about her, though?

He stood up, and looked at his shirt. It was pretty wet in the center of it, but he didn't mind. It made her smile. A _true_ smile. But, he couldn't just let her sit on the floor like that, could he? That would be rude. He held out his hand again, and she looked up at him.

She didn't know if she should take his hand, or just sit on the floor and fall asleep right there. But, that would be rude to decline that. She gladly took his hand, and began to stand on her own two feet. She was becoming herself again, one step at a time.

"Come on. Let's get you to a room." Wait. She couldn't, could she? They would be looking for her still, and if they found her in his room, no one would be there to help her. She would be taken away without anyone knowing, wouldn't she?

He tightened his grip on her hand, and stood there. No one was going to take her without a fight. No one. Especially not Akito. She looked up at him, seeing a troubled face, and smiled.

"Actually, I can sleep in here, if that is no trouble." He looked at her, and nodded, shutting the lights off in the room. He laid out a couple of blankets for her, and she laid them out for her to sleep on. She laid down, and looked at him. He knelt down on the side of her and smiled.

"You'll be safe." He rubbed her head, and she smiled, soon falling asleep, that same smile on her face. He stood up, and sat in his chair. 'No one will take you away from me.' With that final thought, he too followed her and fell asleep.

* * *

**Good lord this took me forever to whip up XD At least I did it. **

**Oh, for a heads up, the Curse is broken. That's all.**

**Anywho, about this chapter... No, Tohru doesn't like Hatori like that... yet... and Hatori is basically dreaming that he can have her, but he's afraid to because of Akito, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, ((I should add him into the story at one point...)) and Hatsu-Haru. Joy.**

**At any rate, there will be some fluff, either from Yuki and Machi, or Hatori and Tohru. I don't know though, but it won't be any time soon. Give it time, people!**

**God, Hatori's OOC again. Eh. Oh well. Maybe I'll pull back from being... like that XD**

**Now, for the reviewers!:**

**fakirhottie**_: Hooray! You were the first reviewer! Yeah, I knew Hatori was a little bit OOC, and I hope I made it better. Although, I think he is the same XD ((I love ToriRu too. They are just too cute together!)) Oh, and I hope this chapter was/is to your liking:D_

**One Who Rides On The Wind:**_ That's true. I cannot stand short prologues. I like it when it's descriptive... Fun. XD And thank your for reviewing and liking the story!_

**That's all of them. Hooray. Thank you reviewers for reviewing! D**

**Well, I hope you loved this one, and I hope you will love the next! Until then!**

**TLS**


	3. Chapter Three: Stay With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I own an Onigiri wristcuff:D**

* * *

No word from anyone, just the two of us, sitting next to each other, to stare at each other _lovingly. _That's something new. _Lovingly._

More like me staring at her like that, and her just being her normal self. But I don't mind. Maybe all I need is her to be right beside me. Then again, maybe it's just a fetish that I have grown accustom to, something that I got from Shigure most likely. If they were to hear this, if they were to hear the little secret that the little dragon had, they would most likely either say, 'Good luck' or beat me to a pulp.

Either way, Ayame and Shigure would do _something_ to lecture me from this. But, no one will know my little secret. No one. If they were all to find out about it, I would die. They would shun me from the family, to love an 'outsider' and to love someone as beautiful as a precious flower blooming in the spring. No one will know except _her_.

She would never shun me out of her life, to give me a cold shoulder. She never has to anyone. She always has accepted everyone in this family, even Akito, and he hates her more then ever because of Shigure. She always gives her cheery smile, her loving eyes, and her full attention whenever there was a problem. Or just to listen whenever anyone talks.

All I want to do now, all that I want to do now that I see her, is hold on to her, to protect her from any harm, and to possibly _love_ her with all of my heart. I would give her everything. But, what if society _did_ try to pry us apart from each other, all because of age, 'experience', and both of our pasts?

Though, what if it isn't society that would try and pry us apart? What if it was one of the Sohma's, trying to win her heart their _own_ way by _torturing_ another? What if her heart only had one person in there for only her?

No. If I think that way, then all will be lost. I will _believe_ that she loves me. It might be selfish, but it's the only way to ease the pain in _my_ heart, to make me think about her every moment I have.

She is the only reason that I keep going.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shigure opened the door to his room, and smelled some rather delicious food. He thought he just woke up from a horrible nightmare that Akito took Tohru away from them, so he smiled. He walked out into the den, and saw Kyo attempting to cook and Yuki just sitting at the table, staring at it in a daze. So it _wasn't _a dream then.

Reality hit him. Hard.

He looked at Kyo, who looked like he was having a really hard time to cook, but he kept at it. Shigure knew that they weren't going to give up so easily, just because she was taken away by a ruthless man that lived just a couple miles away. They weren't going to die, were they?

Shigure sat down at the table, and looked at Yuki. It looked as if he got no sleep whatsoever, and all Yuki could do now is think. His eyes were half-open, sleepy and dazed, and would only blink slowly. Shigure closed his eyes, feeling his heart begin to feel pain, and banged his fist on the table.

There was no way to get over this.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori fluttered his eyes open, feeling the Sun's rays hit his body. Once he fully opened his eyes, he saw the light hit his eyes, and he flinched. Now he was awake. He sat up in his chair, and sighed. He looked down at the floor, where Tohru was laid to sleep last night, and she was not there.

Now he was fully awake.

He looked around in his office and didn't see her. He started to panic. What if a servant came in last night and took her away to see Akito? He abruptly stood up, and kept looking around. He couldn't find any trace of her anywhere. He opened the door, and there sat Tohru, with a smile on her face, looking out at the garden.

At first he was relieved to see her safe and sound, but began to worry. How long was she out here for? She looked back at him, and kept smiling. There was no sign of sadness on her, which was good. But she looked scared. She was scared of something, and he couldn't figure out what she was scared of. Then, she spoke, the smile began to fade with her.

"I saw Akito."

0o0o0o0o0o

Yuki jumped out of his thoughts, and Kyo came out of the kitchen, with burnt food in his hands, both looking at Shigure. They didn't know what got over him to hit the table so loud, or so hard, but they took a guess at it, and figured that they were right.

It was about Tohru.

Sure, it was just last night. But, no one got sleep, no one spoke to one another, and no one made any comment about her at all during the last 8 hours. They all truly missed her. Kyo shook his head, and placed the food on the table and sat down across from Yuki.

"Let's eat." He whispered softly. He figured no one heard him, since Shigure was beating himself up for this, and Yuki was deep in thought. He shrugged his shoulders, and grabbed some food. That is, until Yuki stopped him.

"Wait for Miss Honda…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

She saw Akito? When did she see him? Why did she see him? He began to panic even more. "I saw his early this morning. It was odd to walk through the main house though, since all of the servants kept eyeing me, and whispering to each other." Hatori sat down next to her, and she continued.

"Once I reached the door to his room, I… I was afraid. Afraid of death." Hatori knew that anyone and everyone that didn't belong to the Sohma family was afraid of him. "Once I got in, Akito had that malicious smile on his face. I-I was scared. I didn't know what to do.

"I watched him walk around me, past me, and just kept smiling. I didn't know what he was going to do, and I didn't know what he was going to say. All I did was watch while my heart was in pain. Finally, something snapped inside of him and he hit me." Hatori looked at her face closely, and saw a red mark on her left cheek.

"All he said to me was I was a disgrace, and how I was a disgrace to bother you from living with you. I-I told him that I wanted to stay with you, but he didn't like that, so he slapped me again. I kept insisting that I wanted to stay with you… but… I just don't know what to do about it!" She put her head into her hands and began to cry loud.

'Stay with me…' He thought about it, and he would probably enjoy the company of her, since she is always a joy to be around anywhere the Sohma's go. He smirked for a quick second, but it soon faded and kept thinking of the horrible man at the head of this family.

He couldn't believe Akito. At least, for now, he didn't do anything drastic to her, like raping her or something like murder. But, the fear on her face. He never saw her like that before. But, she still managed to smile during the whole story. He shifted his eyes over to her, with her tears running down her face, and he could only think of one thing:

He held her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyo and Shigure looked at Yuki, who had tears in his eyes, darkness looming around them, and fear in his face. Shigure felt his heart getting worse, so he had to leave. He couldn't stay there and see Yuki like that at all. Kyo placed his food down, following his orders, and began to fear.

He looked out the door, and could only imagine her just walking back into the house, greeting everyone a good morning. But this morning was different. It wasn't good at all. It was gloomy, depressing, _horrific_. She wasn't there to smile at them, to ask if everything was alright, to care for them.

She wasn't there.

"Damn it!" Kyo stood up, and ran out of the home, towards the main house. He didn't know what he was doing, nor did he want to stop. He wanted to see her, once more, to see how she was doing, to see if she was alright, to see if she was still _smiling. _

Yuki watched him run off, and stood up. He formed his hand into a fist, and ran off, following Kyo. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was he wanted to see her again, to see her smile again, to hear her voice again. He didn't care if he had to see Akito. He needed to see her.

They all needed to see her.

Shigure watched the two boys run off to find her, and all he could do was watch. He couldn't run after them, he couldn't run towards _her_. He couldn't do anything. His heart was in too much of pain, and all he could do is watch. He hoped they would find her and reach her.

Or else the life in this house will remain depressed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ha-Hatori?" He just sat there, with his one arm around her, holding onto her. He couldn't stand the man. He couldn't stand _anyone_ that would make her cry, frightened, _scared_. He would never forgive them, no matter what or who it was. He looked at her, and stared at her.

"Don't be scared." She widened her eyes, and kept looking at him. "You are safe." Her lips began to tremble, and more tears spilled out of her eyes. As she was wiping them away, more tears kept coming. She tried to stop them, tried to make them go away. But they wouldn't.

"I-I'll t-try." He smiled, and she looked at him again. She saw his smile, which made her smile and give a little blush on her cheeks, though it was unnoticeable from her flustered cheeks. He let her go, and stood up. He turned his head over towards Akito's room, when he saw something running into the main house. Something orange.

"Kyo." She looked up at him, and saw him staring off into the distance. She looked that way with him, and saw something gray run into the Main House. The thing looked over at her, and saw it say something to the other person, pointing in her direction.

They came for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn it, where is she!?" Kyo entered the Main Entrance and stopped about 20 feet into the land. He looked around, trying to find something that was her's, or her footsteps. Anything would've worked for him. He saw Hatori in the distance standing and looking at him, and someone next to him. He figured it was Akito, and kept looking around.

Soon after, Yuki ran into the Main Entrance. He stopped 10 feet behind Kyo, catching his breath and looking at the ground. While catching his breath, he looked to his left, and saw Hatori standing up, looking at Kyo. But, there was someone else there with him. He couldn't see the other one, because of a tree.

But he knew who it was.

"Kyo." He looked back at Yuki, who was still catching his breath. "She's …" He pointed towards her, and Kyo looked over at Hatori. Then, he saw her. She was sitting with Hatori in his garden. Kyo couldn't move. He finally found her, finally saw her face once again.

He could finally sleep knowing he saw her again.

He took a couple of steps towards her, but was stopped by a servant roaming in the land. "Get out." Kyo looked over at her. She had blue eyes, gray hair, in a bun, and holding a tray of food. Kyo looked away and kept looking at Tohru. "Both of you. Get out." Kyo shifted his eyes over to the old servant, and kept looking at her.

"You betrayed Master Akito. You will leave." Yuki looked at her, and saw her just staring at Kyo with hate in her eyes. Kyo knew he couldn't put up a fight with Akito, but he knew he could not leave the land without saying something to Tohru. He took off, running towards Tohru, with the old woman yelling to him, for someone to stop him, and Yuki watching him.

He wouldn't leave just like that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori just watched the whole scene unfold, along with Tohru. He saw Kyo trying to get over to Tohru, to walk towards them both. But, the servant stopped him, probably telling them to leave. He heard footsteps behind him, and saw Tohru walking towards them, until she stopped at the side of him.

She just kept staring out at them, hoping that they would come and save her, come and whisk her away from there, come and _take her away_ from her _fear. _Then, she saw him run towards them, run towards them both. He had determination in his eyes, his face, his _movements_. But, he was stopped.

He was tackled to the ground by another servant in the Main House, and held him down to the ground. Tohru began to walk towards Kyo faster and faster, and all Hatori did was watch. He couldn't run after her, couldn't go and do anything. His heart was in pain.

"No please! Don't hurt him!" Tohru yelled to the servant. Kyo got up, but the servant held him back. Tohru kept walking towards him, reaching out to him, until she saw someone behind Kyo, standing in front of Yuki and the woman. She stopped, dead in her tracks, and didn't make a sound.

"Leave my grounds at once, you monster." Akito told Kyo. Kyo looked back at him, and snarled. God how he hated that man. The servant took Kyo by his arms and began dragging him, while Kyo was not going without struggling. Akito looked at Yuki and smiled. "You may leave too, my precious Yuki." Without hesitation, he left, but not without looking at Tohru for the last time.

'Another day, we will come back.' He left the Main House, leaving behind Kyo, who was face first in the dirt. They both walked back to their home, guilty, and kept thinking of the only person that actually meant something in their lives: Tohru.

Akito looked at Tohru, who was frightened at what he was going to do, and he began to walk towards her. She, however, didn't stay where she was. Oh no. She began to move back, to move _away_ from Akito. She didn't want to be near that man, nor did she want to have anything to do with him at all. She wanted no part in his life at all.

She didn't want to be _punished_ again.

But, he kept walking towards her, inch by inch. She kept backing away, inch by inch, until she ran into something, making her head quickly spin to see what she ran into. She looked, and all she saw was white. 'A white overcoat…' She looked up at Hatori, with a serious look on his face, and he put his hand on her head. Her worries and fears were gone, just like that, just from looking up at him.

He was her savior after all.

"Akito, you should be in bed." Akito stopped walking, and looked directly at Hatori. 'So, he believes that he can protect her just like that then.' Akito smirked, which Hatori still didn't back down from it, and all he could do was chuckle. Be in bed? When a monster is on the loose, trying to get to another monster? That's impossible.

"Why? So you can protect this girl here? That monster should never be allowed in this family, nor should she be in public at all!" Tohru just stood there, watching Hatori become even more pissed then he was before. '_Stay with me…_' Her words echoed through his head, and Hatori smiled. He was going to keep her safe, and stay true to his own words.

"If you will not accept her, then I will." He took his hand off of her head, and bent down. Putting both hands on her upper arm, he picked her up, and placed her on his porch. He moved in front of her, unseen to Akito, and smiled. "Do not take something that the whole family needs away." He turned around, and saw Tohru smiling. He smiled back and grabbed her hand.

He was the one that needed her the most.

And she was the one that needed him the most.

"Hatori!" Before Akito knew it, Tohru was already in Hatori's office, and Hatori was beginning to step into his office, following her. "Hatori!!" It was to no use. The office door closed, and Akito felt his anger rise. Hatori had no right to betray the head of the house! He didn't stand against the head of the house! No way would he be able to beat him! Akito looked at the servant from before, and smiled. "I have a mission for you. Get me Tohru Honda and Hatori Sohma." The servant nodded, and began to walk away.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori listened to Akito's words, and shook his head. After what she had been through, after what the Sohma's have been through, Akito would never allow _happiness_ into his house, or his family. Putting his head on the door, he sighed. He closed his eyes, and listened to his surroundings.

Footsteps walking away, calm breaths, and tears falling.

He looked back to her, and she had her head down, looking at the ground, and tears falling off her face. Yet, there was still a _smile_ on her face. He just kept staring at her, in awe. How can one that has been hurt so many times in one life smile just like that? It truly was a mystery.

She stood there, trying to make the tears go away, but to no avail. She was too happy to stop. Hatori saved her, out of all of the people. Hatori! Not Kyo, Yuki, but rather, Hatori. She liked it. It was a step out of the lifestyle at Shigure's home, and she had to face the fact that she was no longer to stay there, but rather there.

Her new home.

Before Hatori could walk towards her and hold her, a knock was heard. They both jumped, and looked behind at the door. They knew who and what it was. But, they were not going to answer. Not yet.

They wanted to _stay_ like that.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyo and Yuki reached Shigure's home, and saw him standing in the doorway, awaiting their results. They looked at each other, then back at him. They didn't know what to say to him, whether it were to hurt him or not. But, Shigure was the first to speak.

"Is she with Hatori?" Yuki nodded his head, and Shigure _smiled_, showing Yuki and Kyo for the first time since she left. They were confused at his actions. Why was he smiling? Was there something that they didn't know and they should know? Kyo stepped forward and looked at him.

"They kicked us out! All we wanted to do was visit her, and they kicked us out!" Shigure closed his eyes, and kept smiling. Kyo continued. "Yeah, she's with Hatori. Why do you care who she is with?" Kyo looked up at Shigure, and saw his smile still there.

"Because she'll be safe."

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru looked at Hatori, and didn't know if she could open the door or not, considering the last time she tried to open the door. He nodded, allowing her to open the door, and she nodded back. She looked back at the door, and walked towards it. In her stomach,_ fear_ began to overcome her, and her hands began to shake as she reached for the doorknob.

She opened the door, and saw about three servants residing outside. She was about to ask what they wanted, one of them grabbed her arm, and another grabbed the other. "Master Akito wishes to see both you and Hatori. Come with us." She nodded, but desperately wanted to squirm away. She was _dragged_ out of the room, Hatori following, with the servants still at his and her side.

None of the servants acknowledged Hatori, and they certainly didn't want to talk to Tohru, the monster they heard about from Akito. The only words that were spoken from all of them were from Hatori to Tohru. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. Don't show fear and you'll be safe."

Tohru looked back at Hatori, and _smiled_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you mean she'll be safe?" Kyo asked him. He didn't understand anything that came out of Shigure at all, unless it was towards him, then he would figure it out.

"What I mean is that he won't let Tohru get hurt by Akito." Shigure looked at Kyo, and Kyo looked away. 'If he is the same Hatori I talked to on the phone, he won't let anyone touch her.' Yuki smiled, and began to walk away from both of them. They both looked at Yuki, and couldn't figure why he would just walk away like that.

'If she is safe, then I am happy.'

0o0o0o0o0o

They reached the 'room of death' and the servants whispered through the door, "They are here." From the room, you could hear Akito scurrying around, and all you heard was a raspy voice.

"Bring them in." The servants looked at each other and nodded, letting go of Tohru and pushing Hatori next to her. They flew the door open, and both of them looked into the dim room. No light resonated in the room, the sun just glimmering off of Akito, and all you saw from him was the malicious smile.

"Come in." They looked at each other, Hatori nodding at Tohru, and they both walked in together. The door was shut behind them, and they both looked back on cue. Then, a laugh was heard. Hatori was the only one to look back, and frankly, Tohru didn't want to see or speak to him. She _feared_ him.

"Sit down." Hatori grabbed Tohru's hand, and began to walk towards Akito. He feared him, not knowing what he was going to do to both of them, but he wanted to be her _savior_. Tohru just walked with him, with her head held high, yet fear shown in her eyes. Akito smiled as he saw them sit down right in front of them both.

Hatori looked over at Tohru, and began to worry. He began to wonder what the reason was that he was there. He had one thought on why he was there. 'Akito wants to erase her memories.' He refused to think that, and yet he knew that was probably the reason why he was there.

But, if he were to be asked to erase them, he would _refuse_.

Akito felt the bird leave his finger, and Tohru watched the bird fly into the tree. She wished that she was a bird right then, to be free to leave whenever, and just go back. But she couldn't. She watched him come towards both Hatori and herself and the malicious smile began to fade.

"What makes you think you can betray me, you monsters?" Hatori looked at Tohru, tears in her eyes, and stood before Akito.

* * *

**Is that good enough? I tried not to make it a ... cliffhanger, but I am sorry! I cannot help it!**

**Anyways, I am sorry I haven't updated for almost ((Keyword almost)) a month. I didn't mean it. But I had an essay due, and I could not get to the story. Again, I am sorry. n(-.-)n**

**Point of this chapter? I think Akito was pissed. ((Pardon my language, but it's true!)) I shall make Akito suffer in the next chapter though... **

**By the way, the next chapter will mostly be all Akito, Hatori, and Tohru. I might place some flashbacks in there or something, but I am not sure yet. Eh. We'll see what comes along XD OH! I almost forgot! The first part of every chapter WILL be Hatori's point of view for each chapter. I will TRY to make it what is going on in that chapter already, but I cannot make promises. -.-**

**I should be watching the Super Bowl ((GO COLTS!)) but of course, I wanted to update, just for you all. :3**

**Thank you for all of the reviews last time! I feel so special :3 **

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	4. Chapter Four: Please Don't Leave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish though... then I could have Ha'ri all to myself _drools_**

* * *

I have never been strong, nor will I ever be strong for anyone or anything. I never plan on becoming strong in any field except medicine. Nothing else. So, why is it when I think of her, when I want to be by her, when I want to get to her, that I feel my soul growing?

Why her?

At any rate, I'll rise at one point. When will it be? Only the Gods know when that will happen. Why will it happen? Only fate will know when it draws near. I don't know why I suddenly feel like I need to be strong, but if it means winning her heart, so be it.

That's all I need to do then.

Like I said, the puny dragon can do nothing a cat or even a horse can do. The puny little dragon will always be sidelined somewhere, anxiously awaiting it's turn to come and save the day. It doesn't know when the day will come, and it doesn't know how it'll save the day, but it will.

It'll look around, trying to figure out a scheme while the rest of the animals pummel each other to death, and all it can do is watch. For the time being, it's pleased, but then it gets rather bored. It begins to get distracted by the prize hoisted high in the air, and feels it's soul grow and grow, it's strength accumulate more and more.

She is the reason it grows.

Eventually, the dragon will win her heart. It just doesn't know where, when, how, why, or even what will be the main cause of it. That's what troubles me. That's what occupies my mind day and night, through my dreams and through reality. I fear I can never face anything. I fear I cannot _protect_ her.

But I will. I have to. If she were to be harmed in any way, I would hate myself to no end. I would begin to feel regret, shame, _disgrace. _If it means that my life is taken just so her life can keep going, to keep the happiness alive everywhere she goes, so be it. That's my strength. That will always be the way to give it my all.

My sacrifice to her is my love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori, standing before Akito? Hatori, the one that was always there for anyone that had troubles, standing before Akito? 'Hatori…' Tohru leaned forward and looked at both men. She felt uneasy, out of place, and the tension was so … nerve-wracking. Tohru looked up at Hatori, with hope in her eyes, and saw something in his eyes.

_Anger._

Something was wrong. Hatori never got angry at anything. Why now? What was the cause of this sudden rage that he was now showing to God himself? 'Hatori, don't get hurt. Stay alive. Stay with me.' She wiped away a trailing tear falling down her cheek, keeping her eyes on Hatori. She wanted to stand and be right there with him.

But something was keeping her down. She didn't know what, but it felt like as if Hatori himself was holding her down. It felt as if something was not letting her move at all. 'Akito… Please don't hurt Hatori. Don't hurt him anymore.' She closed her eyes, and listened to the whole thing unravel.

"Never call her a monster. Ever."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shigure didn't know what it was, but while he was standing there, he felt something tugging at his heart. Something… bad was happening, and he knew it. Something with Akito was happening. His eyes widened, and he looked out the door.

Akito had Tohru and Hatori.

Kyo watched him walk towards the door, and just watched him look out the door in awe. 'What the hell that dog is doing, I will never know.' He shrugged, and began to walk towards the kitchen when he felt a tug from his heart. Something wasn't right. He couldn't move, couldn't have a clear thought, couldn't talk, and all he could see was Tohru.

Something was definitely wrong.

Yuki sat in his room, glancing down on the floor when he felt a pain in his heart. He put his hand on his chest, and felt his heart begin to beat faster as the seconds rolled on. Something was wrong. He looked out the window, towards the direction of the Main House, and saw a bird fly away from it.

Akito had Tohru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori didn't understand why he was doing this. He didn't have a clear thought ever since he stood up before Akito, but all he could think about, even if it was all jumbled words, was Tohru. He didn't know why he just said that to Akito, but all he could do was _protect_ her.

"Do you understand, Akito?" Akito straightened up and looked to the floor. He wasn't going to back down so easily, nor was he going to let Hatori win anything he was going to compete in. "I asked you a damn question." Akito looked Hatori straight in the eye, and punched him, right in the stomach.

Tohru felt it.

Her eyes shot open, looking directly at Hatori. He was bent over, his arm holding his stomach, and Akito looking right down on him. "Do you honestly think you can talk to me like that, Hatori?!" Akito screamed at Hatori. He glanced over at Tohru for a quick second, seeing her crawling towards Hatori, and brought his attention back to him.

"Know your place! Do you think you could ever win against me by yourself?! Just because she," he abruptly pointed at Tohru. "is here doesn't mean you should assume you can beat me! Know your PLACE!" He kicked Hatori in the chest, sending him a couple feet back, landing on his back.

Tohru screamed, "Hatori!" and began to crawl more towards him. The closer she got, the closer Akito got to her. The more she reached out, the more he reached out to her. When she finally grabbed Hatori's pants, Akito grabbed her collar.

Akito threw her back, and she hit the wall, hard.

0o0o0o0o

Just like that, they felt something hit them hard, and they all felt pain. Whatever was going on at the Main house, it could travel all the way to their home. Whatever Akito was doing to Tohru and Hatori, it traveled all the way to the home.

It was horrible.

"What the hell is Akito doing?" Shigure shrugged and sighed.

"Whatever it may be, there is nothing we can do. It's all up to Hatori to help her." Kyo clenched his fist and began to hear Yuki come down from his room.

"Whatever it may be, there is nothing any one of us can do. We have to endure whatever she feels right now. There's no telling when he'll stop." They all looked out towards the Main house, down the path that led to it.

Whatever it was, they didn't like it.

0o0o0o0o

Tohru winced in pain and slumped down. Her back was killing her at this moment, and all she felt was pain. She opened her eyes and saw Hatori farther away from her. She saw him standing up with his arm around his stomach. She saw Akito walking towards her.

"Akito, don't touch her." Hatori whispered, hoping he heard it. He wasn't going to be watching from afar anymore. He wanted to protect her at _all costs_ and he wasn't going to let him do anything to her anymore. Every step Akito took, he took a step.

Every inch he got to her, he got an inch more to get to her.

"You dare interfere, you wench!?" She shook her head, and he smirked. "You believe that is the only pain you receive? I am surprised you haven't learned." She was scared. She didn't care if Akito saw her fear. She was scared now. Seeing Hatori walk towards her and Akito walk towards her, she was scared.

She didn't know what to do.

"I asked you a question!" She heard his voice calling to her, telling her to answer, but she couldn't say anything. Fear took over her body, and all she could do was watch. She saw Akito's hand being raised, and Hatori rushing to her. She tried to move, and she felt it.

She didn't know.

0o0o0o0o

Neither one of them could move, and all they could do was watch afar, watch the Main house change. Nothing made any sounds; nothing came through and made a distraction. All eyes were on the Main house.

Kyo tried moving, but every time he tried, he felt his heart bring pain throughout his whole body. He tried to say something, but something held him back. Something was telling him to not speak anything. Something was traumatizing him.

Yuki tried to peer away from the home, but every time he did, his eyes would shoot back. Something kept him looking. Every time he tried to say something, he couldn't. He couldn't find the words to speak. Neither could Shigure. None of them did. They heard a scream, and that was all.

They didn't know.

0o0o0o0o

Akito slapped her across the face like it was a hobby. He felt no guilt, no remorse, no regret for doing it. Then, he felt something grab him from behind. 'Hatori!' Then, he hit the floor. Everything felt like slow motion, from him falling to Tohru's scream.

Hatori laid there on top of Akito, holding him down with everything he had. He was not going to stand idly by to watch her suffer. He saw Tohru begin to panic, and begin to finally move towards him. He felt Akito struggle under him, muttering under his breath to stay away. He didn't care.

Tohru kept inching closer and closer to Hatori, yet trying to get far away form Akito as much as possible. When she reached out to Hatori, she felt something grab her wrist, pinning her down to the floor with him. He caught her.

"I told you to stay away!" She felt fear take over again, and saw Hatori still struggle to keep him down. "Why won't you just leave us alone!" She didn't know what to say. "You are not meant to be here! Why can't you just leave our lives!" She tried to get away from him, but to no avail.

She was stuck.

0o0o0o0o

Kyo fell to his knees, and Yuki began to walk out the door towards the Main house. 'She's in danger, and I cannot do anything about it.' They both looked out towards the Main house, and saw the birds fly away. 'Akito.'

Shigure watched them both, not knowing what to do. All he could do was watch, feel something creep up from his stomach, and watch as the birds began to fly away.

They just flew away.

0o0o0o0o

Finally, Akito let her go, and she began to inch away from both of them. She stopped halfway from a wall, and sat there, looking down at the floor. Never in her life did anyone tell her to leave them, to leave their lives forever. Wasn't she being like her father?

Every day, her family ridiculed her, after her father's death, that she was never going to amount to him. She wasn't going to make it into the world successfully with that kind of attitude that she had when she was young. It didn't mean that she was rebellious or anything, but something happened that sparked her kind, cheery self. She closed her eyes, and remembered.

_Flashback_

"_Tohru, you messed everything up!" Her older cousin said to her. All she did was put too much glue on one side of her drawing or collage… whatever it was. She was just trying to help her out. _

"_But, I didn't mean to mess your piece up. I am sorry." Her older cousin sighed, and snatched the glue away from her. She began to have tears in her eyes, and her older cousin hated that she always cried. **Always. **She gave Tohru something to keep her mind off the glue, but it didn't help._

"_Would you please stop crying? Every day, you cry! Every day, you whine! You are so annoying!" Tohru looked up at her, with tears in her eyes, and saw her cousin mad at her. But she didn't do anything. It could be easily fixed, and yet, she made a big deal out of it._

"_Sorry." Her older cousin looked down at her, and sighed._

"_Just go. If you aren't going to help, the least you could do is leave." Tohru looked down at the floor, and nodded. She got up from the table and walked away, towards the kitchen. She looked around and saw no one in the room. Just people around the room and door. _

_She looked at some of the people, and noticed that some of them were just looking at her with disgrace, with **disgust**. Whispering things like, 'She doesn't resemble Katsuya at all' and 'Why is she in this family? She doesn't act like any one of us' made her cry even more, until finally she couldn't stand._

_She slumped to the floor, letting the tears fall down her face to the floor. All of them looked at her, shaking their heads, and she kept whispering, "I'm sorry" and "Please stop." But they didn't. They kept at her, and some even ventured into the kitchen to encircle her._

_A girl walked into the room, about ten years older then her, and made her way through the crowd. She stood in front of Tohru, and frowned. "Shouldn't you all be doing something else? She's nice enough to allow us in her home, and all you do is ridicule her! At least she isn't like any one of you!" The men around her began to laugh._

"_Sure she is. She is just like us."_

"_No she's not! She has a lot of potential in her! You just don't see it now, but she does! She won't leave our lives! She will stay with us until we all die!" No sounds were made, and all Tohru could do was watch. "Go back to what you were doing, and leave!" The girl pointed to the door, and all of the them began to scurry out._

_Kyoko had a plate in her hands, walking towards the door, and saw everyone starting to leave the kitchen. "What's going on?" Everyone turned to her, and she held her plate, firmly in place. One of the men came forward and smacked the plate to the ground, shattering it. _

"_You are a horrible mother to raise such a monster like that." Kyoko felt her rage building up, and watched as all of them began to walk out the front door. Just as the last one's left, with the cousin and her mother at the table, Kyoko ran towards the door and whipped it open._

"_Well, at least she has some decency! I'll see you in Hell!" Kyoko slammed the door, and put her forehead on it. She began to pant and began to think of Katsuya. 'I'll see you soon. Just don't leave.'_

_The girl looked down at Tohru, still crying, and held out her hand. "My name is Satsu. I'm sorry about those awful men." Tohru shook her head and placed her hand into her's. "Please, don't take it seriously. They do that to everyone." Tohru nodded, and smiled. She liked her._

"_Satsu, it is time to leave!" Her mother yelled from the other room._

"_I have to go. Promise you'll be happier!" Tohru nodded, and she left. While standing in the middle of the kitchen, she never knew there was someone that kind other then her own mom. She admired her, just because of that. She wanted to be just like her, just like her **father**._

_She heard the door shut, and heard her mother muttering profanity, and she walked out into the other room. She saw her mother picking up the broken glass around her, and she asked, "Mom, am I kind?" Kyoko stopped picking up the glass and smiled._

"_You are too kind." Tohru smiled, and helped her mother pick up the glass. Laughing with her mom, she found the way to live: To be kind. _

She never saw Satsu again. Never. She never heard anything about her after that day. Yet, she wanted to meet up with her again. Tohru opened her eyes, and looked at the scene ahead of her. Hatori was still struggling with Akito and Akito was still yelling.

"Get off, Hatori!"

"I told you not to touch her!" Hatori snarled back at him. For the first time ever, he felt _angry_, almost _evil_ towards Akito. He never did that to anyone before, never lashing out on someone, and here he was, fighting with God himself.

Hatori looked over at Tohru, and smirked. She was safe. She wasn't bleeding, wasn't hurt at all. She still looked at him with fear in her eyes, but deep within, something in her was smiling. He felt Akito getting away from him more and more, and all he could think about was protecting _her_.

He wouldn't allow her to get hurt anymore.

0o0o0o0o

"Damn it." Kyo scoffed as Shigure began to walk away from the door and over to the table. Shigure put his hand over his face, and began to think. What if Hatori couldn't help her? What if he was failing at it? What if –

No. That's preposterous. Hatori would help her no matter what it took. Nothing would stop him from protecting her at all cost. "What the hell is Akito doing to her?" Kyo whispered and Shigure looked up at him. He was still looking out towards the Main house, and Shigure smiled.

"He's torturing her, then seeing if Hatori is worthy to do anything." Kyo blinked, and looked over at Shigure. "That's all." Yuki stepped in from outside and looked at him.

"What if he can't help her?" Shigure chuckled and closed his eyes.

"That's impossible. He cares for her too much."

0o0o0o0o

He fell upon Akito again, still looking at Tohru. She wasn't trying to run away, just watching. Finally, she made some type of movement, and began to crawl towards both of them.

No matter what he said to her, no matter how many times Akito hit her, she wasn't going to leave. She wasn't going to leave her family ever. She was going to stay with them even if it meant her own life was taken.

Akito began to see everything around him spinning, getting black. Finally, he just passed out, only feeling the sharp pain of Hatori's knee on his back. 'One day…'

Hatori looked down at him, seeing him finally stop, and let out a sigh of relief. 'It's over.' Hatori got up from the floor and sighed. He never did that before, ever.

What was the reason that made him do it? Was his 'beast' wanting something? Protecting something? Protecting some_one_? He looked over at Tohru, and saw her eyes filled with tears. He stood up and began to walk towards her, but she began to crawl away.

"I'll leave. Just don't…" She couldn't finish. Fear took over completely. Hatori saw her back up into a wall, still trying to get away from him. He knelt down in front of her and she looked at him, tears falling down her face. He smiled, and she kept crying.

"Please stay… with me." She gasped, and was shocked. After what she was told, someone wanted her to stay? She nodded and began to show a smile on her face. He smiled back at her, and she saw him lay down, his head on her lap. He was looking up at her, and she began to wonder.

So, besides from Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure wanting her to stay, Hatori wanted her to stay now? Who was she to go to if she was to decide who to live with? Who would she want to live with now? Was she now torn between two families? 'I need to stay.'

She began to feel dizzy from everything that happened, from the pain in her head from the hits she had endured, to the thoughts that lingered through her mind. She watched as the room began to spin around her, and hearing Hatori say, "Are you okay?" while sitting up. She shook her head, and looked at him.

"I feel dizzy." She fell forward and Hatori held out his arms. The last thing she heard was, "Please don't leave" and the last thing she saw was him worried. 'Do not worry about me. Just stay...'

Everything else went black.

* * *

**Eh. I feel this is rushed... Maybe... I don't really know XD **

**Anyways, I kind of... just went along with it. Not really knowing what I was going to do until the last minute ((of me staring at the screen for 2 hours XD)) But! I got a new chapter for you all! So it's all good... **

**Sorry for the delay though. Studies and the new snow storm made me busy :P Stupid snow!**

**Ah... IF! you are wondering when there will be some fluff... wait a couple more chapters XP I know... I KNOW! I am making this drone on... But maybe that's the best for romance :P**

**Sorry if this chapter is short! I'll make it longer next time!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for reading my story, and I hope this chapter, along with the rest that come, will enjoy you as well! **

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	5. Chapter Five: Make This One Count

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Fruits Basket. Only a keychain of a rice-ball X3_**

* * *

If ever she were to get hurt, to get sick, to get injured in any way because of my sacrifices, I would be crushed. I don't know why, I just would. Whenever I had to take care of her when she was sick, when Shigure _always_ called to make me go over to his home, I would see her with a _sad _smile. 

I didn't get it at the time. She seemed sad about herself getting sick because she overworked herself again. Even when everyone around her everyday would worry about her, she would cover up her sad emotions with her smile, making all of their worries disappear into thin air. It was then when I realized why she was sad.

She failed.

Whenever she got sick after that, she would always say, "I failed you, mom" or anything that was expressing that she failed at something. Everyone around her would take care of her, be with her, while I was on the sideline, drinking tea with Shigure and talking about nonsense. I could've been the hero, her knight in shining armor that day.

But it never crossed my mind. All I thought about was my _own_ problems, my _own_ life, and never considered looking at her the way I do now. She was just his 'housewife' at the time, and I never considered her as a person I would need in the immediate future.

It all changed.

Yuki and Kyo were there for her, every day, every hour, every _minute. _Every time they would venture up the stairs, they would _always _go to her room before going to wherever they were to go. I had the urge to go up there a couple of times on my own, but I was scared.

Why?

I was scared of her reaction, and I am still scared of what I should and shouldn't do. If I say one wrong thing, it could break her. But it's all for _love_. However, I worry about her well being, I worry about what she'll do anywhere, I worry where she is, I just _worry _about her. It's all for her.

Every bit of my strength, love or not, will always be for her.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori laid Tohru down on her bed she slept in the night before and looked at her face. It looked scared, frightened, filled with _pain._ He didn't want that for her even if the world was ending. Ever. If she were in pain, what would he do? He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, and frowned. He couldn't tell her everything was okay when it clearly wasn't.

He stood up, and looked down at her. He felt ashamed that this was the state she had to be in to be 'accepted' into the house. Under _Akito's_ orders. Everyone hates her, but if she is beaten to a pulp, they seem to care just a bit more. By a bit more, it means they actually _look_ at her, rather then scowl away in _disgust._

He sat down in his chair and continued to stare at her. He felt like doing something _drastic_ right then, but he knew better. He had to hold it _in._ He squinted from the light in the room, and noticed her face was becoming less frightened then before. No matter what state she is in, or where she was, whether it was the happiest place ever, or a torture chamber, she goes back to normal, her _cheery_ self.

He liked that. No, he _loved_ that.

He looked out his door crack, seeing the sun set and the trees sparkle with the orange glow from the sun. His eyes began to droop, flutter from the sleepiness he kept fighting, and laid his head on his desk. For once, he slept without a worry.

He had a dream.

0o0o0o0o0o

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki felt the chains holding them down finally release them, and allowed them to move, talk, do whatever. The fight was _finally_ over. After a while, their eyes steered away from the Main house and looked at each other. They didn't look worried. They looked _glad_ that it was finally over and to know that she was _safe_.

Yuki was the first to leave, no words spoken from him. He walked up to his room, not looking back. Kyo followed him, saying a silent 'good-night' to Shigure and watching Yuki slowly go into his room. Not in a depressed way, but a relieved way. Finally, they could sleep, without wondering what she was doing or how she was.

If she was okay, they could all dream.

Shigure watched the sunset, the birds flying to their homes and with their families. He smiled, and got up, and walked towards his room, not without getting a little snack from the refrigerator. Before closing his door, he looked out into the open air, watching the orange glow light the den up and smiled.

The happiness had returned to his home.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru stirred around in her bed as the birds chirped away from the sunrise. The grass was newly wet from the dew, and the little squirrels searching for their food. She fluttered her eyes open, and rubbed her face with her hand. She looked up at the ceiling, and wondered, 'Where am I?'

She shot up, and looked around. 'It's a doctor's office. Hatori's room.' She sighed in relief, and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't remember her dream, or even if it was a nightmare, but she slept very well, seeing she didn't wake up in the middle of the night. She looked over at Hatori and saw him still sleeping.

She wondered, 'What does he dream about?' She kept staring at him, watching the faces he kept making from his dreams, and muttering things. She couldn't hear them, so she stood up and got closer. She bent her head towards him, and was merely inches from his face. He kept making faces in his dream, and she began to chuckle quietly. She had a hard time keeping it in too.

He stopped muttering things, but started to stir in his sleep. She got closer, only maybe an inch from his face. 'Come on, Hatori. What were you saying earlier?' He stirred in his sleep once more, and this time, he hit something. With his lips.

And landed right on her's.

Her eyes widened and she pulled back. His eyes began to flutter, reacting to the little kiss, and she backed away from him even further. She was literally shaking, and she began to tremble and nervously laugh. She didn't know if she should tell him, or just keep it to herself.

But what if he knew! What if he wasn't asleep and that's what he was planning all along! Maybe it was part of his plan. 'Don't think like that! It never happened! Don't look nervous or anything. Just go along with anything he says! Don't talk about it!'

He sat up in his chair and brushed through his hair with his hand. He looked at the time. He actually slept in by two hours. 'What a miracle.' He looked over at the person blocking the sun, and she looked scared. 'Why is she standing there _and _scared?' He noticed the bruises on her cheek and wrist, and frowned. 'I'm sorry. For everything.' He stood up and she backed up further, to the door.

"Tohru? Are you okay?" He asked her. Before he could blink, or actually ask another question, she blurted out an answer.

"I didn't do anything!" She screamed. He looked at her, like she was guilty of something, and yet he looked at her as if she was an idiot. He blinked several times, before she began talking again. "I-I m-mean…" She was flabbergasted. She didn't say anything about the kiss!

"Well, I was talking about the bruises on yourself." She looked down at her wrist and covered it up, just kept smiling and laughing. "Are you feeling okay? What are you doing standing there anyways?" She was stuck. What could she say? _How_ could she say it!

"E-E-E-E-E-E-EXERCISING!" She began to do some stretches, with some heavy breathing, and looked like she was getting a workout. He looked at her still, like she was messed up or something, and blinked several times again. 'There is obviously something wrong. Is she still afraid of me from last night?'

"Are you hiding something at all? Like fear or something? Do you need help?" She shook her head furiously, and smiled at him. 'I can't tell him! I have to keep up my act! Besides, I think it's working.' **(A/N: Little does she know, it's not working at all! XD)** Hatori looked at her still and watched her stand perfectly still.

"Nope! Not hiding anything! Just exercising! Sorry if I woke you up." After that, she muttered quietly to herself, "And am hiding the fact that you kissed me." But, he caught the mutter. Not the words, just her saying something that she was holding back from him. "So! Do you have any work to do today?" She was trying to change the subject. He noticed her walk around the room, looking like she was about to clean by picking up the scraps around the room. 'She's trying, I'll give her that.'

"Well, probably check up on some servants and maybe stop by Akito's quarters. But, Miss Honda," She didn't look at him while he began to walk over to her. "Might I ask what you muttered? And might I ask, if you _know_, what I _fell into_ when I bumped into something when I was _sleeping_? It woke me up from my _dream_." She began to panic again, and this time, it was serious. She literally was stuck! He pinned her to the wall! She looked up at him, and widened her eyes, while furiously blushing a deep red.

First, she stood straight up, to make it seem she was taller. But, she couldn't look away from his eyes. Even if one of them was covered by hair and blind, she couldn't stop looking at them. It was as if she was under a spell, and she could never look away. Same with him. He couldn't look away from her beautiful, _gorgeous_ eyes that she had. It was like staring into the heavens for him. It was like looking into an _angel_. _His _angel.

It was a stare-off.

He began to bend down further, still wondering what she muttered. "So, Tohru, are you going to tell me?" He stopped, mere inches from her face, and her eyes widened more. 'His eyes… they are so… _beautiful_.' She never noticed before. For her, it was like staring into God's eyes. They held so much in them, and now shown when it was being released. 'And he shouldn't talk. His voice…' She felt like melting every time he spoke.

Before she could answer his questions or actually think of an answer and not all about him, the door opened behind them. Tohru peered around Hatori and saw a familiar face in the doorway. He sighed, and looked at her, smiling and all cheerful again. He looked at the doorway, and groaned. 'Of course, it had to be him.' He hung his head and heard his voice.

"So, what do we have here? Two lovebirds about to confess their love?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Shigure woke up, amused to find that he had a dreamless sleep. He slept really well. He didn't wake up during the night, and he actually woke up in the _morning_. He stretched, and began to walk over the mess in his room. Ever since Tohru left, his room became a pigsty. But, he couldn't complain. He liked it either way.

He opened the door, to see no one up yet, and watched the sun rise in the den. He smiled and thought of a crazy idea. "Well, since it's so late in the morning, I might as well take a stroll to the Main house." **(A/N: Late meaning 10 XD)** He grabbed the pad of paper on the table, a pen from the kitchen, and began to write a note:

_Dear Yuki, (and Kyo)_

_I went for a little trip to the main house, to check up on everyone. If you need anything, find it yourselves. Anyway, I'll be back later, around 1 or 2. Maybe later. _

_Ja_

_Your favorite 'dog',_

_Shigure_

He placed the written note on the table, since they always eat at the table and stop at the table first before going anywhere else, and headed out the door. "Oh wait!" He ran into the kitchen, quietly, and made himself, Ha'ri, _and _Tohru lunches. Well, the best way he could. He thought it looked good, but to others, it probably looked like crap.

"Oh well. They'll love it." He smiled, and even laughed, and headed out the door. He took the steps down and walked towards the woods leading to the Main house. He saw all sorts of things on his way too! He saw a bird, a pinecone, so many trees, and some of the servants getting herbs and that. He hadn't been out for so long that it seemed so new to him!

But, not only did he just look at things, he smelled things too! The fresh air did wonders to him, maybe even purified his own soul. Some of the servants he passed _really_ smelled, badly, and it wasn't pleasant at all.

Though, when he was walking most of the time, he had time to think about anything he needed. His mind was clearer, more organized with stray thoughts here and there. He thought of anything, from Tohru and Ha'ri living together to what they were going to eat tonight. You know, the usual.

He enjoyed some of his thoughts too.

He arrived at the main gate, hopefully not being spotted by some mean servant at all, and began to sneak around. It was easy to get to Hatori's home, since it was just to the left. But Tohru probably didn't know that. She probably searched the whole thing for hours! He walked towards the back door, since that's the normal way to greet them, but he saw a shadow by the door, and chatter!

"E-E-E-E-E-E-EXERCISING!" He noticed Tohru's voice any day. She was doing stretches? Since when was she the one to exercise? There were quiet moments when he couldn't hear anything, even when there was obviously talking going on. Eventually Tohru moved and moved stuff around, but he saw a faint shadow walk towards her, and he heard Ha'ri's voice one time, and it scared him.

"Might I ask what you muttered? And might I ask, if you _know_, what I _fell into_ when I bumped into something when I was _sleeping_? It woke me up from my _dream_." Shigure backed away from the door. He wanted to see her face then! It had to have been _priceless!_ He ran to the other side, and entered the little hallway towards his room. Without even knocking, he flew the door open, and saw the whole scene.

Hatori pinning Tohru to the wall.

Hatori _hovering _over Tohru as if to kiss her!

Tohru peering her head around Hatori.

Hatori _obviously _angry at him for coming in at that time.

Hatori _in love_.

"So, what do we have here? Two lovebirds about to confess their love?" He leaned up against the doorframe, and heard Hatori's infamous groan and saw Tohru's infamous smile. He held up the lunches and Tohru jogged right over to him, grabbing the lunches and setting them on the desk next to her.

Hatori straightened himself out, and looked back. He saw her running towards Shigure, and sighed. 'He's like a little child wanting to ruin everything.' He opened the door in front of him, and looked out the door. "It looks like a good morning. Let's eat outside." He heard the lunches come off the desk and heard footsteps coming towards him.

First, he saw Tohru leave the room. He felt so sad for two reasons. The first reason was doing that to her earlier. He didn't know what came over him, but he knew that he stirred in his sleep and accidentally kissed her when she was doing something. He _worried_ her _again_. The second was for her injuries. She doesn't seem to care, even though she tried to cover up the bruise in front of him, but he feels it's his fault, for not keeping her _safe_.

Then Shigure came. He stopped right next to him, and stood with him. "You know, you could just tell her." Hatori gave him a stern look.

"Nonsense. I don't like her like that. You know that. It's preposterous that I would fall in _love_ with someone that young. I'm not you." He heard Shigure chuckle and watched as Tohru set up the area for their picnic. Hatori knew it was a lie that he just said, but he had to say it. He would never hear the end of it from Shigure. Though, he wouldn't want word going around either.

"I know you aren't me." Shigure lit up a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke through the air. "But you care too much for her to not love her. If she had the choice to move back with us, would you fight to keep her here? Or would you let her go?" Shigure looked at Hatori, and smiled. "Think about it. If you don't love her, who would you want to take her? Kyo? Momiji? Do you want her to marry someone else? For your own sake," He threw the cigarette off the porch. "Make this one count." Hatori watched him walk away, scurrying towards Tohru and acting like a child, and began to think.

'_Make this one count._' He frowned at the words, and continued his thoughts. 'All of those other times, with Mayu and Kana, I thought I found the one. The great moments, the bad ones too, bottled up inside of me, never counted, did they, Shigure?

These hands only hurt the ones I have loved. If I touch her in _any_ way, I fear they will hurt her, not _love_ her. With the curse far past us, is this the moment for me to finally move on? I don't want my way. I want it to be _her_ way. Shigure, you really are a _child._' He smiled, and began to walk towards the two out in the garden, laughing and carrying on.

"Hatori! Look at what Shigure made for us!" She held out the lunches to him, and he smiled a _true smile_. "He worked really hard on these!"

"Ha'ri, do you like them?" Shigure whined. He looked at Tohru, then back at Shigure. They really looked like crap, but he wasn't going to crush his dreams or anything. He nodded, and they both smiled, one sighing in relief, and the other one just smiling.

'_Smile. For me.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuki was the first one up. He stood up in his room and stretched. Working out all of the kinks in his back and arms, he felt _relaxed_. 'That was a great sleep.' He hadn't slept like that for days! Though, he wasn't truly awake, he still thought it was a good sleep. He opened his door, and expected to see Shigure scurrying around like an idiot.

But he wasn't. 'Shocking.' He walked down the stairs and saw _no one_. Though, he saw a piece of paper with writing on it. He slumped down and read the note he left. 'He _left_ without us.' He sat down at the table, and sighed. 'Of course we want to see her, but _no_. His _selfish_ little self wanted to see her and Ha'ri.' He sighed, and heard footsteps behind him.

Kyo didn't look too good, but he rarely sleeps. Even if he sleeps for only 4 hours, or 10, he never looks well after his sleep. Though, this time, he felt rested. He didn't feel really tired, nor was he really crabby. He didn't really want to see Yuki first though, but it was a start.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kyo asked. Yuki held up the note that Shigure left and Kyo just snatched the paper from his hands.

"I could ask you the same thing." He mumbled. He heard the paper start to crumble with Kyo holding it, and sighed. "He left to see Tohru and Hatori without us." He heard Kyo growl from behind, and threw the piece of paper onto the table.

"Oh sure, he can go over there, but we can't?! Damn it all!" He ran off, most likely to the roof in Yuki's mind, and slammed a door. Yuki looked out the door and smiled.

He had every right to be angry. He wants to see her as much as the rest.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah! That was a great lunch! Thank you again, Shigure!" She smiled, and began to wipe her mouth. Shigure smiled back, and Hatori just put the lunch down. Shigure thought he was being honored like a king for that compliment!

"Well, thank you Tohru! At least _someone_ liked it." He gave a glare to Hatori, who obviously didn't like any of the food in the lunch, and sighed. "I made them the best I could!" He smiled again, and they both started laughing.

"Shigure." Shigure looked over at him, who looked irritated for some reason. "You know I don't like this food." Shigure began to laugh nervously at Hatori's seriousness at the food.

"But Ha'ri! You need to expand your taste buds to certain things! How can you not like this?" He pointed to the caviar, which he obviously got from someone or somewhere fancy.

"My taste buds are perfectly fine. Your's just won't shut up." Shigure had a shocked look on his face, and Tohru had a surprised look on her's. She felt out of place for some reason, as they were talking. She also felt something tugging at her soul. Something… towards Hatori, but she couldn't find out why. She continued to watch the two of them bicker, until Shigure stood up.

"Well, Kyo and Yuki are probably up by now, and most likely mad at me!" Tohru hung her head, as well as Hatori, and Shigure continued to talk. "Let me take these lunches! It was nice to see you again Tohru, and I will see you both later!" Tohru stood up and hugged Shigure farewell, and Hatori just stood there, looking at Shigure walk away. 'He'll call me later. Most likely brag about the hug.' He sighed, and figured Tohru went into the home.

He backed up, and hit her.

He swiftly turned around, and saw her standing there, holding out her hand. He looked at the hand for a minute, then back to her. "Let's go inside." He blinked, wondering what came over her. 'Her tone though. It was … almost worried, sad even.' He looked at her hand, noticing the bruises on her wrists again, and smiled. He placed his hand in hers, and tightly gripped it.

He would never let her go.

_Never._

As they walked up onto the porch, his pager began to go off. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, looking at the little screen. It was one of the servants paging him. Tohru watched his face change slightly, and watched him put the pager back in his pocket.

"What is it?" She was worried. He looked at her, and saw a worried look. God, how he hated to see her worried. She looked like she was going to _cry_, in which he did _not_ want. "Is it serious?" '_Don't_ cry.'

"It's one of the servants. They caught a cold." She sighed, and smiled.

"At least it's only a cold." She released her grip with him, but he didn't. She began to walk away, but felt him still holding on. She looked down at the hand, then back to him. "H-Hatori?" She couldn't leave his gaze after that.

"I want you to come with me." The tug in her soul began to hurt. "Stay with me." Her eyes widened, and they stayed staring at each other for a while.

Their stares to one other said _it_. And _it_ was _love_. Neither of them knew.

* * *

**After a long, tedious hiatus, I AM BACK:) Hooray. ((After someone asked me to update this personally, I decided to just update ALL of my stories... All meaning ALL OF THEM))**

**I am SO SORRY! that I didn't update for SO LONG! I didn't mean for that to happen, but I got so caught up in school that I couldn't find any time to type up anything. Again, I am so sorry!**

**And I think in this chapter, I made Hatori WAY! OOC. Maybe even Tohru / Shigure! ;; I think that's my own fault for doing that, but I tried to get back into character along the way, which I think I did... Anyone think so too? XD Or maybe I am just the outcast and think this way... Who knows!**

**Hmm... while typing this, I was wondering how long this story was going to last. My goal is 10 chapters ((Maybe 13... Not sure yet XD)) That's why Hatori made that move ... _that _drastic move, ****and the whole scene at the end too. I guess you can say that this was all about HatorixTohru.**

**Then again, the rest of the story will probably only be about them, since I made the rest of them 'happy' that she's 'happy', so really, there's no use for them anymore... Anyone have any thoughts? X3**

**I kept my promise from the last chapter though: This one _is_ longer! XDD Yay!**

**And thank you for all of the reviews from last time! And thanks to anyone that waited this long for me to update. Again, I am SORRY! To show that, I'll post another chapter next Wednesday OR even Saturday! ((When I am not busy XD)) And I promise this!**

**If you have any suggestions, comments, or just anything, you can review OR PM me. Either way :)**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	6. Chapter Six: Needed

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I can adore the characters in the Manga X3_**

* * *

She is the only one that resides in my weak, unfaithful heart. If she told me she loved me, my heart would be mended. If not, then she would still reside in it. I wouldn't give in to the depression I felt when Kana left. But the _pain_ would come back, to venture through my throat and out through my eyes. 

_She isn't cruel_. This _angel_ is too perfect to say no. The reason I want her _near _me is because she _heals _me. She doesn't kill me, like Akito or allow me to scream when they leave, like Kana. She wouldn't leave me, would she? Maybe for going out with her friends, but would she _leave_, if I said, "_I love you" _to her?

What would she do?

The dragon would capture her. It would hold onto her until someone took her away, most likely _God_, and he would fight again, for the prize. It's soul would be much different then the other animals. It would never allow her to leave it's life, no matter if she were precious or just another bite to _eat_.

I am like that. Though, I need her because she is _my_ savior.

If I were to tell her about this love I have, would she refuse it? Would she push it away like it was another dish of food for her to cook? Or would she love me back, for the same reasons _I _love her? How would she react? How would she take everything in? Can I actually _tell her_? Are you listening, Tohru?

_I love you. I love you so much. _

Could _I_ tell her though? Not since I went out with Kana did I say those words. I can only _dream_ about saying it to her. And that's a rare chance. To _dream_. But the dragon, it can dream. It dreams night and day, whenever it has the chance to. Whenever _she is near_, it can dream.

And I seem to do the same thing.

When I look at her, everything is slated clean. She _purifies _me. When she looks at me, I have the urge to _smile_, to hold her, to tell her _I love you. _But, I can only smile, and see her happiness grow. I watch her sleep, and know that I can wait.

I can wait _for her_. To _love me back_.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru stood outside the room that the sick servant was in, and closed her eyes. She was going to be there for a long time, wasn't she? She sighed, and smiled. She brought her hand to her heart and began to think. Memories of earlier passed through her mind, as she began to watch it all over again.

"_I want you to come with me." The tug in her soul began to hurt. "Stay with me." Her eyes widened, and they stayed staring at each other for a while._

_Time stopped for her. She couldn't move away, towards, wherever she needed to go. He held out his hand, and never moved his head or eyes away from her's. She didn't look down at the hand being offered to her. She kept looking up at him. He was her knight in shining armor. _

_Finally, she had the opportunity to talk. "A-A-Are you sure?" He looked at her, and smiled. He nodded, and she smiled back. Not her usual goofy smiles, a true smile. He walked closer to her, with his hand to his side, and stopped, just grazing her chest. He had the urge to hug her, to hold her and spin her around. He just spoke._

"_I'm sure." Her breathing began to get heavier and her heart began to beat abnormally. What was going on with her lately? He grabbed her right hand and held onto it tightly, and she held onto his. "Ready?" She wasn't sure. She didn't know if she should tell him about her 'illness' or not._

"_Yes." She began to walk backwards, and turned around a good foot apart from him, dragging him into his office. He wasn't going to get anything done just standing there on the porch! She walked into the office first, then Hatori, and he began to search for his materials and tools._

_But not once letting go of her hand._

_He grabbed a couple of files: one was for the servant, and the other one was for Akito. He wasn't going to check up on him for another week, but just in case a servant told Hatori he was sick again. But, he knew she wouldn't want to go with him, to see the awful man that has hurt her. She would stay safe for him in his room. _

_He had everything, and Tohru, and both began to walk towards the room._

_Once they arrived, he opened the door, and she followed him in. But, the servant would not allow it. "What is she doing here?" He looked behind and saw her there with a smile. "I do not want that filth in here." He gripped her hand tighter, and she looked up at him, but knew not to disturb their wishes, even when they were just servants. He looked at the servant and nodded._

"_Of course." He turned his head and whispered to Tohru, "You need to wait outside. It'll be a while." He reluctantly let go of her hand, and she nodded. She understood. If someone didn't want her there, she wasn't going to fight. Especially when she didn't know the person. She walked out of the room, and heard the door shut behind her._

_She was alone._

She had stood in the same spot for about 20 minutes and still no sign of Hatori. 'I wonder what is taking so long.' She heard some coughing occasionally, and worried if Hatori was going to get sick. 'I hope he is okay in there.' Just then, the door flew open, Hatori walking out, and she saw Hatori with his back to her.

"Just take that medicine and you'll be better in a couple of days." He bowed, and closed the door. He didn't look at her right away, still examining and filling out his file open. She stood taller to peek at what he was writing, but he shut it abruptly and pulled out the next file. She looked to the side and saw the name.

_Sohma, Akito._ She shivered at that name, whether it was written down or being said. He looked at her in the corner of his eye and saw her shiver. She saw the name on his file. If he could, he would shiver too, to show _his fear_ for once. But, he turned his head to look at her and speak.

"It's not for another week." She sighed, and he continued. "You don't have to go." She had to think about it. If she left him alone, what would happen? Would he be injured, like with his _blind eye_ when he saw Kana? 'Though, he wasn't alone. He had Kana with him.' But, after the whole confrontation of Akito the day before, would Akito hurt him even more? Maybe try to _kill him_?

Tohru looked up at him, and shook his head. "I want to come with you." She smiled, and he put the files under his arm. '_I want to come with you_.' He didn't think she would actually _say _that to him! He turned, with his back towards her, and began to walk away.

"Then let's go home." '_Home._' That word rang in her head. Oh, how she missed the other Sohma's. She missed Kyo's rambunctious arguments, Yuki's shyness, and Shigure's poignant, yet sarcastic, remarks to her. She missed them.

The following week was time to check up on Akito. Though, for the week, it was eventful! Shigure called Hatori's home every day to talk to Tohru and Hatori, with Kyo yelling in the background wanting to talk to her, and Yuki just grabbing the phone to talk. Of course, Shigure whined.

But, what she really hated was that whenever it was a weekday, one of them would be gone when the other was 'home'. Tohru was usually 'home' during the day while Hatori worked, and Hatori was home when Tohru was at work. Though, late at night, she would find him barely awake reading his files and eating some odd dish, like noodles, and always giving him the "Are you kidding me?" look. Then, she would cook a nice meal at 10 o'clock at night, and they would eat _together_.

They never spent any more time together then late at night.

Hatori grabbed Akito's file from the bin, and got his equipment. He could feel Tohru watch every move he made, but she knew not to interfere when it came down to work. She would just stand there, smiling, and he smiled inside. It was a weekend, and _this_ is how they would spend the day together: Doing a checkup on _Akito_.

Hatori walked over and opened the door, walking out. "We have to hurry." She blinked a couple of times, realizing that he was leaving her! She ran to him, following him like a chick follows it's mother, and smiled the way there. She looked around, seeing some of the servants turn their heads when she was in view and the people living there to scowl at her. She didn't like it how so many people could hate her, but she kept smiling.

Hatori noticed it all. Even though it looked like he was reading a file, he saw the servants look away, whisper about her, gossip about her being "a whore who lived in Shigure's home", and the residents to mutter under their breaths about her, glaring at every part of her. But she didn't _break_. She kept her ground.

They reached his room, _God's_ room, and he stopped abruptly, allowing her to hit his back. He didn't even turn around to look at her. "Tohru, you must stand outside. No matter what happens in there, do not come in." She nodded and frowned. "I'll be out in a while." Just like that, he _vanished_ into the room, with Kureno coming out, closing the door, and walking away.

She didn't _want_ to stay outside if something were happening to him. What if he was dying? Would he still want her to stay outside, like nothing is going on? She slumped down to the ground and brought her knees to her chest. She didn't like the feeling she had in her heart. It was a feeling she didn't want to feel.

The feeling was _guilt_.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori stood by the door, watching Akito look out the window. He was sitting at his usual spot, watching the birds fly away in the evening sky. He didn't know what to say to Akito. It was so _awkward_ to be in the same room again, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Akito looked at Hatori, and Hatori flinched. He didn't like where this was going.

"What do _you_ want?" Hatori pulled his file out from under his arm, and looked at his history. He knew it all. He memorized this silly file. All this was, was a _checkup_. A checkup and to _examine injuries. _Akito saw the file and laughed. "You want to do a checkup _now_? You want to come crawling back to me for what you _did _to me?" Akito stood up and Hatori just stood there.

"You were _worried _more about that _Tohru Honda _person then your _God_? What an awful person you are. It's no wonder there is no one to love you." Hatori shot a look at him, and he smirked. "Or, is there someone that you love, and you are afraid that they will get injured? Like _Kana_?" Hatori snapped the file shut and continued to hear Akito speak, hearing his footsteps getting louder.

"You would never leave me for someone else, would you Hatori? Even if you were in _love_, you wouldn't leave, would you?" Hatori looked at him, and saw him a foot away from him. "Who are you in love with, Hatori? Is it Kana again? Someone that you randomly met on the outside? _Tohru?_" Hatori flinched. He knew he was going to get caught. He just hoped he didn't see at all, even when he knew he did.

"_Tohru_ is the one you love, is she? Hatori, is she the one you love?!"

"No." His heart hurt. He just lied about _love_. And his answer was so sudden that it was _believable_. He felt so _horrible. _

"Good. But," Akito began to walk and past Hatori, and stopped at the door. "I can smell her near too. Her stench _never leaves_." He gripped the door, and flung it open. 'Tohru, don't be _seen_ by this man. _Don't_.' Akito walked out into the hallway, and looked down.

_He saw her._

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru sat there, watching the servants pass her by, and just look at her in disgust. She did see Hatsuharu pass by way down at the other end of the hallway. She had the urge to scream "Hatsuharu!" and wave like she usually did, but she couldn't do it. Not when she was near _him_.

She closed her eyes again, and began to watch and hear a phone conversation with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure.

"_Hello, Hatori Sohma's office. This is Tohru Honda speaking."_

"_Oh Tohru, you don't have to be so polite with me!" She smiled, and knew that voice any day. It was Shigure. "How are you doing, my wonderful flower?"_

"_I'm fine, thank you! How are things back at your house?" She heard someone walking towards Shigure in the phone._

"_Oh everything is fine here. Though, Kyo hits me more!" _

"_HEY! SHUT UP! I don't hit you! Are you talking to Tohru!? Let me talk to her!" She could hear the struggle Shigure was having with Kyo! With things being said like, "Oh Kyo! Don't hurt me just to talk to the princess!" and "Shut up, you pervert!" she could only imagine what was going on._

_Finally, she heard a new voice talk to her, practically screaming through the phone from the noise. "Miss Honda!" It was Yuki! "Forgive their behavior. They act like this every day now. How are you?" She smiled. She knew Yuki cared about her._

"_I am fine! A-Are they okay?"_

"_Yes. Unfortunately." She then heard Shigure's whines, like, "Oh Yuki! You shouldn't talk like that! It can hurt an old man!" and "You would miss me if I were in the hospital, wouldn't you?" Yuki sighed and said his good-byes. He handed the phone over to Shigure, completely ignoring Kyo, and started a fight._

"_Tohru! Tell them to stop wrecking my house!" Sure enough, they began to fight in the home, and Kyo was sent flying out the door. Yuki walked away, and Tohru just stood there, shocked at what she was hearing. They were fighting! Again! "Tohru, is Hatori there?"_

"_No. He's out working right now. He should be back by 6."_

"_Oh! You know when he's off! That's cute!" She looked at the phone and held it out to her. Who were these people! She laughed, and continued to talk. "You know, I think he has something to tell you. Something important! You should ask him one day!" Click. He didn't even say good-bye! She put the phone down, and sat down in the chair._

_Something important._

She opened her eyes, and heard them talking in the room. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew it was probably _something important_. She could figure out which voice belonged to who's, which, in this case, Akito did most of the talking and walking, while Hatori said one thing. She could hear someone walking towards the door, and looked up.

Maybe it was Hatori! 'He was done this early?'

She kept her eyes on the door, when she heard _his_ voice. Where was he? Was _he_ near the door? Or was he far, far away from her and Hatori? Then, the door flew open. She couldn't see anyone, and didn't know who was coming out. But, her heart began to hurt again. The person took one step out, and she knew.

_It was Akito_.

She saw him step out into the hallway, and look right at her. She couldn't move. She sat there, watching every move he took. His piercing eyes searched her soul, trying to find _something _to break. To break _her heart_. The servants in the hallway stopped scurrying, and the residents looked at him.

_He found her._

He spun around and went right back into his room, slamming the door. The servants and residents stood there a few more minutes before going back to their lives. She stood up, looking at the door. Something was going to happen. She wasn't _allowed_ in there though.

_She was safe._

0o0o0o0o0o

Akito looked at the door and didn't _dare_ look at Hatori yet. How dare he! He _lied_ to him, telling him he _didn't_ love her! That _monster _deserved to _die_. Hatori could feel his anger resonate throughout the room. He didn't _dare_ look at him, knowing if he did, it would start another fight. He didn't _dare_ speak, because Akito would do something horrible.

He just stood there, like _a good boy_.

"Why is she here?" Akito calmly stated. Hatori couldn't lie anymore. He just couldn't! "Is she here because _you_ wanted her here?" Hatori looked down at the file and grazed the letters of the file. _Sohma, Akito._ "Do the checkup, and take that _thing_ away from here." Hatori gripped the file tighter, but knew better. He turned around, and saw Akito looking at the door. He grabbed his equipment, and walked towards Akito.

He needed to get _out_ of there.

While doing the checkup, Akito kept talking. "The way she looked at me. It was like she had seen a ghost!" He chuckled, and Hatori kept a blank face. He didn't want any part of talking to him. "She's probably standing out there, wondering what to do. How _pathetic_." Hatori heard the sting in his voice when he said that word.

He closed his box and stood up. Akito stood up as well, and walked away from Hatori, towards his window. Hatori watched him move slyly to the window, like walking _on_ air. "Keep yourself healthy, Akito. I will see you next week." Akito mumbled something to Hatori, but he didn't catch it. He figured it was something towards Tohru, and shrugged it off. He opened the door, and felt Tohru fall into his chest, _crying_.

_Her heart_ was _attacked_.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru stood in front of the door and heard Akito's words about her. She knew he was right there, watching her shadow through the door listen to everything. She lightly put her head on the door, listen to the conversation that droned on. Well, mostly Akito talking about her and saying horrible things about her.

She closed her eyes, and heard people walk past her. She did care that they were talking about her and hating her, but she didn't care then. As people pushed into her, kicked her, nudged her, whatever, she took the pain. She silently screamed one time feeling a fork prick her really hard in the back.

She wanted to _know_ what was going on. To be there _with_ Hatori was what she wanted. Her lips started to tremble, and she began to cry. She didn't care who saw the tears on her face, or who heard the cries she let out. She saw him, hurt, covering his stomach again from the pain, and she couldn't do anything to heal him. She was trying to reach out to him, but she got farther and farther away. She could see him running away from her, for no reason, and leaving her behind to be _safe_.

She felt a tug at her soul again.

She wiped her eyes with her left hand, and continued to cry. Hearing words in her head, the words he said to her on nights from when she first arrived. '_Smile. For me.' 'You are safe.' 'Stay with me.' 'Come with me.' _Every word, every sentence he had said to her were coming at her, and she cried more tears.

She _needed_ him by her side.

She heard his voice again through the door, saying something about being healthy to Akito, and felt his hand on the handle. She knew he was going to open the door, but she couldn't move. She needed to feel him again, to remember what he _felt _like.

She let the tears fall, and the door fly open.

She felt herself fall right into his chest, and continue to cry. Hatori was shocked. Why was she crying! Did he do something to upset her? Did her heart break when he wasn't _looking_? She began to raise her arms and bring them around his waist.

She hugged him if her life _depended_ on him.

He raised his arms, in shock, and held them out for a second. What was Akito thinking seeing this? Was he going to kill them? To have this much _freedom_ after the curse was lifted, was he going to allow _love _into their lives? He turned his head slightly to see what Akito was doing.

Nothing. Just watching the outside world change.

0o0o0o0o0o

'Why is it that others around me can move on from this and I cannot? I release them from their hold and this is how they repay me? With _love_ flying all around me? Leaving me for someone they want and need to _love_? They are all pitiful, wanting their freedom _more_ than others. They are selfish and _greedy_ to want so much from being held down for _so long_.

'Why do others get what they want, but _I_ cannot get what _I _want, what I _need_? It's the same thing every day: a servant comes in, gives me something unnecessary, and I watch out the window, looking up at the birds. The _freedom_ they have is something _I_ want, but no one will give me that _kind_ of freedom. The freedom to _love_ is what I want. I want to feel what they _can_.'

He looked back at Hatori, who had his arms up in the air. He knew Hatori would look, so he shot his head back to the world. 'I can hear her cries, of what _I_ have done to _her_. I never _wanted_ to be like this, but that would be a "_horrible God_" according to them. _She_ is the one that forgives me for whatever I have done _to_ her, and I want _her_ to know that I do.'

He felt her pain, felt the arms wrapped around Hatori like a death grip. Somehow, something inside of him _wanted_ that feeling. To finally be _held_ by someone who cared about him. 'But, _love _is not for any God. _But I want it so much_. _Love_ is for the ones that God had brought up in His care. However, one thing is true: We _all_ need her, and no matter how hateful we are to her, _she cannot leave our lives._'

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori looked down at Tohru, and frowned. He brought his arms around her, and held onto her if his life depended on her. He heard her cry, felt the tears soak through his clothing. He saw the servants and residents stop what they were doing and looked at them, in _Akito's _room doing _that_. Hatori began to rub Tohru's back, and whispered, "It's okay. Smile." _'For me._' She thought.

"I-I-I c-can," He smiled, but she continued. "B-But I c-can't s-see m-m-myself w-without y-you. I-I n-n-_need_ y-y-you n-_near_ to s-smile r-right n-n-now." His eyes shot open and continued to hear her cries. '_I need you near to smile right now.'_

What was she feeling when he was inside _checking up_ with Akito? What were the others _out there_ doing to her? Were they harming her for no reason? Was she in pain? He held onto her tighter, never wanting to let her go. _She made him whole_. He hesitated at his next action, but did it anyways.

He kissed the top of her head.

He wanted her to smile, to feel loved. His eyes began to sting, and closed them. He could see her smiling for him and _loving him_. He heard her cries weaken and his _heart_ cry out to her. He didn't care if Akito saw his "depressed" side or if he saw the professional side of him. He was _opening up_ to Tohru, and felt something wet come down _from his eyes_.

All he could do was let out two, lonesome tears.

* * *

**I told you that I would have another chapter up XD**

**Well, I had it done last night, but I forgot to actually upload it onto the computer XD Whoops Anywho, I think there was some symbolism with the "two, lonesome tears" but I can't tell what the heck symbolism for things T.T **

**Mmm When I was writing this, I wanted to keep writing! I think this, and the previous chapter, is my personal favorite! I don't know why either! But, you should probably expect another update in a week XD I don't know why, but this is my favorite story that I have written! 8D **

**Though, this probably isn't one of the best chapters either. I think I really made this one a piece of crap, but I tried X3  
Anyone else thinks this one isn't the best? XD**

**Thank you for the reviews! They are what keep me writing X3 No matter if I get 1 or 10, thanks again!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	7. Chapter Seven: Home

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Fruits Basket. I just adore it from afar._**

* * *

Whenever I hear her cries for help, her cries for happiness, any type of cries from her, I begin to _feel_ her pain. I feel her _suffering_ that she has endured for the past years in her life. I try to _erase_ the pain from her by holding her, but it seems my holds are hurting her even _more_. Her cries get _louder_, and she silently screams.

But I am the only one to hear them.

She smiles, every day, no matter what she is doing. Whether she is cooking, sleeping, doing laundry, _anything_. She just _smiles_ and keeps the happiness around _home_. That's something new. _Home_. I already feel like she should already stay _forever_, to be by my side _no matter what_.

But my thoughts keep coming back to me and scare me to a limit where I can not tell her. What if she doesn't love me? What if she can never accept my type of love? What if she only wants a type of _friendship_ love? Or, possibly, a _sibling_ type love? What if her type of love is the _exact opposite_ of my love?

What if I cannot accept _her type_ of love?

Then my thoughts stop me. One minute, I have the confidence, the _urge_, to tell her that I love her with _all_ of my heart. The next minute, it's all gone. A wall is put up between myself and my feelings, and by the time I have the urge to tell her again, she's gone, _out of my grasp._ I try to find her, trying to tell her everything on my mind.

But she is nowhere to be found. She's _gone_.

I don't _want_ anyone else to take her for themselves. I'm afraid they won't give her enough love for her to smile like she does. I get afraid that someone will kidnap her away from me, and the _loneliness_ will return. I don't want someone to give her something she needs, then take it back from her, and crush her.

But she always returns to my side, with a smile on her face and her presence healing my heart. All I need is her smile and I can smile, my gift to her. It doesn't matter if I hurt her the previous night because I was reckless, or if I healed her with words. She always has a smile on her face.

My love smiles back.

0o0o0o0o0o

They stayed in Akito's room for over 10 minutes more, and finally scurried out of the room, realizing where they were. Hatori watched as Tohru walked out of the room for him to get his equipment from the checkup, and saw her shadow begin to walk towards his room. He grabbed everything he needed, and walked out the door. Before he shut the door, he saw Akito looking back at him. He could've sworn Akito was _crying_.

He looked down the hallway, and saw Tohru wobbling down it, barely dodging the servants moving out of the way for her. He began to walk down the hallway and saw the servants look the same way they did with Tohru: with _disgust_. Was it because he held her?

He was able to reach her and hold her up from falling, and saw herself barely awake. She was mumbling coherent things, like, "What about the laundry?" and "I need to cook something." He saw her eyes weren't filled with the color she usually had with him. Her smile was nothing more then a frown. The cheeks on her face were still wet from her tears, and were obviously flushed. He put his arm around her shoulders, and continued to walk down the hallway, completely ignoring anyone looking at them.

He saw his door. Finally! They could go inside, she could sleep, and everything would be just fine! Then he heard something crash. 'What was that?' He looked around, and saw the old servant throwing things in the other room. Why was she doing that? He saw her make eye contact with him, and stopped throwing different things. She looked down to Tohru, and scowled in disgust. "To love that _thing_ is a disgrace to this family, Hatori." And she closed the door.

He stood there, hearing her words echoing in his head. '_Thing_?' That's what they thought of her? A _thing_? He looked down at her, and saw her eyes falling more and her legs about to give up. He brought his other arm around the front to catch her, and saw she basically fell asleep! They were so close to the room too! He leaned her back and allowed himself to carry her bridal style. 'It's as if I'm carrying a child.' But, he did notice one thing:

She was _happier_.

0o0o0o0o

'Why did I cry so much when I saw him?' She thought as she walked out of the room. 'I didn't mean to cause so much worry to him. I would never want that with him!' She looked back and saw him not coming out. 'Then again, when I first saw him, at school, I knew that I would never want to worry him.

He was so handsome looking, so graceful wherever he went. It was as if he was a God and I never heard about him from my mother!' She looked around and saw the servants moving out of the way for her. She saw the disgust in their eyes. 'When I left the office that day, knowing his past about his eye and Kana, I didn't _want_ to leave. Isn't that embarrassing, mom? To not leave somewhere when you just met someone!

After that, I saw him more and more. I became a good friend to him, and vice-versa. He would always look at me and smile at me. A true smile! Mom, when Kyo told me that my love was just an illusion, when I thought I loved him, I felt like my life was over.' She felt him draped his arm around her shoulder and continued to walk.

'See, mom? He protects me. I would've never known this side of him if I never have gotten to meet him! When I thought my life was over, the moment I heard those words, I knew that maybe, just maybe, someone else was out there for me.' She saw him look down at her and she smiled inside. 'And, Mom, I didn't have to look very far either.

When I had to leave my old home, I didn't know where to go. I hesitated for Hatori. I didn't know if it was wise for me to live with him at all. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Shigure told me to go to him, and I knew that you were guiding me to someone that cared about me. Someone that l--' She shot out of her thoughts when she heard a crash. She felt him turn to it, and she heard those words. _'To love that thing is a disgrace to the family, Hatori.'_ She felt her legs give out, and her eyes droop down. 'Mom, I know now that I made the right choice to live with him. No one else would care about me like he does every day for me.' And everything was black.

0o0o0o0o0o

A day later, she finally woke up in her 'bed' and saw Hatori staring at her. Not right away, though. She shot up first to see where she was, then saw him looking at her. The whole day, he told her, he was awake. He waited for her to wake up so he knew she was safe. 'All that time, I thought about how much I love you. All that time, I wondered if your heart was repaired from anything or not. All that time, I had the _urge_.'

She brought her knees to her chest and looked up at the clock. It was 10 AM! She gaped at the clock, wondering if it was true. It was true! She really did sleep for a day! She looked around the room and saw laundry galore! 'Oh no! I forgot to do the laundry!' She stood up right away, but felt a headache shoot right through her head. She didn't see that coming. Her hand held her head for the pain to go away and she heard his voice.

"I need you to rest for another day." What?! 'I can't! I see so much clothing to be done!'

"I can't! I need to clean, do laundry, cook dinner, and shop for food!" She had a point there. For the past week, he forgot to do the laundry and shop for food for lunch and dinner. He told her he was going to do it, but he never did it.

Every day, he had another patient to tend to, and when he got home, he saw it. He wanted to do them, but heard his pager go off every time he reached for it! The patient wasn't really sick. They had a minor illness that could be treated with every day medicine. After a long day, he would come home and look at records, completely forgetting about the laundry. She had to do them when he was gone, when he told her that he would do it. He felt ashamed that he didn't help her when he really did want to help her.

He saw her reach down for the laundry basket and realized she was going to do the laundry again! He quickly stood up, with the edge of the chair hitting the desk really hard, and it startled her. "EH!?" She looked behind and saw him standing there, staring at her! "H-H-Hatori!" Then another crash was heard. This time, it was in the room.

_Kana_. He heard the picture fall down on his desk, the glass shattering. He didn't want to see the glass cracked, or the picture facing the desk. He knew it was _that_ picture, and knew that if he saw that, he would break down, just like any other night that he thought about Kana. Then, he felt Tohru walk past him. Just _grazing_ his arm made him jump.

"Hatori, your picture fell!" She didn't know what to do! She didn't know if she should touch it, or leave it! She made up her mind and decided to pick the picture up. The glass was cracked, from the right corner through her face and down towards the left side. She set the picture back up and faced out into the room. "There. Even though the glass is cracked, she's already happier!" She smiled and looked at Hatori.

He looked back towards the picture and frowned. When he saw Tohru holding it, he was stuck. 'Did I really push her out of my heart and out of my life forever?' He couldn't see Kana's smiling face from the picture, and saw no happiness at all from it. He forgot about the happy times with her. _He forgot._

He looked at Tohru, who was smiling at him, and he smiled back. Even though there had been so many hardships the past week, he seemed to be happy. She would show how much she cared about him, would always be with him, and would always smile.

_Everyone was happier._

"I'll do the laundry, Tohru." Her face dropped. She didn't want to bother him!

"N-No! That's okay! I-I can do it!" She smiled, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I want to help you. I told you I was to do the laundry, correct?" She nodded and he began to walk towards the basket. "Then it is my duty to do it. You should rest." She shook her head and saw the grocery list on his desk.

"But I need to get the food! And prepare lunch and dinner!"

"We can skip lunch. We can get the food some other time. As for dinner, let's go out to eat. I haven't been around town," He picked up the heavy load. "for a while." She started to tremble.

"Oh! B-B-But I don't want to trouble you!" She nervously laughed and saw how serious he was.

"It wouldn't trouble me. You need a night out on the town, and it would strain you to work." She saw him walk out the door, and stopped before closing it. "Be ready by seven." And he closed the door, walking right across the hallway to _his_ room.

0o0o0o0o0o

She sat in his chair by the desk and watched the clock slowly tick. 'It's only six and I am already ready!' She really didn't dress up for the event, and thought it was appropriate for it. 'Though, he probably has a suit on!' She sighed and heard the door being opened. She sat up straight and kept her eyes looking out towards his shelves on the desk.

Hatori walked into the room, noticing she was just sitting there, staring at nothing. He looked on his shelf to see what was so interesting, but there was nothing on that shelf! "Tohru?"

"I didn't touch anything!" He blinked several times and saw her sweating. Did she have a fever? "I-I mean… Welcome back!" She looked over at him, and saw she was right: He _was_ wearing a suit!

It was out of the norm for him! Usually, she would see him in a lab coat and in casual wear underneath! She saw the suit was a dark color, almost black, and it looked like the suit Shigure wore at the parent-conferences. To her, he looked incredibly handsome.

He brushed his hand through his hair, and started to blush. Has she ever looked this cute? In his eyes, of course. But, like a porcelain doll?! She wore a white buttoned shirt, with a white tank top underneath, (it was see-through) and a black skirt that went halfway to the knees. She looked really formal.

'I might as well get this done fast before something comes up.' He held out his hand and she smiled. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up from the seat. "I'm ready." Both of them were still blushing from each other's outfits, and both had smiles on their faces.

Hatori, of course, drove to his favorite restaurant as a kid, probably about five to seven blocks away from the Main House. He remembered going with Shigure and Ayame to the place when they were little, and also in high school after school. He didn't want to look at Tohru, who was eager to see where they were going, and do something stupid.

They arrived at the place in ten minutes, since traffic was still bad, and entered the place rather quickly. They sat in a booth and ordered their food, which weren't special, just orders of different sushi, like salmon, tuna, and odd ones too, and an order of three rice balls. It was normal enough at a sushi bar.

He leaned back on the booth with his eyes closed and sighed. He wasn't able to leave the house for a while, and it was nice to relax. He opened them and saw her looking out the window, around the place, everywhere! Apparently, she wasn't able to get out that much either!

Though, he watched her, getting rather excited at nothing around her. She looked like a little kid going to the carnival and seeing all the rides. She had a smile on her face and a glimmer in her eyes. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hand. She looked at him and started to panic. She looked down at her blouse and started to play with it, embarrassed and ashamed at what she was doing! He smiled, and began to talk.

"Tohru." She looked up, frightened. "How are Shigure and them?"

"Oh! They are doing really good! They told me that they learned how to cook better than before, and how they can do their own laundry now! It was really incredible to hear that about them, but then they can do anything they want because they know how to!" She smiled, and he nodded.

"Good. It's nice to hear how they are doing once in a while." She nodded, and asked him.

"Do you ever call Shigure?" He nodded, and she smiled wider. "That's good! You two are good friends!" He chuckled and leaned back again. 'That's what he thinks.' He saw the food placed on the table and they thanked the waiter. Soon enough, they began to eat.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow! That was good food!" Everything was gone! All that Sushi was delicious and gone! They were _really_ hungry! "Thank you again, Hatori! I've never been here before!" He bowed his head, and smiled.

"Shigure, Ayame, and I used to go here all the time when we were young. A lot has changed since the last time I was here. Including the tastes of the food." 'Though, it is delicious.' He looked around and there were many different objects around the room, but it still had the same feeling like before. He looked at Tohru, and saw her smiling like a goofball again. He had the _urge again_.

"Tohru." She opened her eyes, and saw herself stuck in his gaze again. A tug at her soul came. "I need to tell you something." She looked at him seriously, and nodded. "I--" The waiter came around and placed the bill on the table.

"Sorry to interrupt, but here is your bill! Enjoy the rest of the night!" She bowed and headed for the front of the restaurant. 'Why does this happen all the time?' He placed his hand over his eyes and sighed.

"-Will pay for the bill." She laughed, and nodded. That wasn't what he wanted to tell her! He had something else in mind! He placed the money and a tip inside the envelope and stood up. "Ready?" She looked up at him and nodded. She tried to avoid eye contact and to not stare long enough at him where she couldn't move. They walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand, out the door, and towards _home._

0o0o0o0o0o

A month went by with the same schedule, with them never seeing each other on the weekdays and getting little time to spend time together on the weekends, with the weekly checkups with Akito. Every week, Hatori would ask her to go out to dinner or to have a picnic, to catch up with each other. She would always nod and would always have a good time laughing and smiling with him.

A couple of times, Akito had a bad case of the flu, so Hatori had to leave Sunday afternoon to see how he was progressing. He hated to leave her all alone, in his office. She seemed so _vulnerable_ to get caught by a servant and scolded. In the end, he was always relieved to see her doing something safely. He enjoyed that.

One day, they got a call from Akito.

Tohru was organizing Hatori's desk, since she noticed it was getting messier each day, and Hatori was sitting at his desk, what to throw away and where to put what. "What would you like for dinner tonight?" He thought about it. He hadn't had one of Tohru's magnificent dishes in a while, and since it was the only day to get anything delicious, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cook whatever you wish to. Anything will do." Then, the phone rang. It startled both of them. Tohru watched as Hatori picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Hatori Sohma speaking."  
"_Give the phone to her._" He recognized the voice anywhere. Did he dare tell her who it was? He didn't want to take the risks, and gave her the phone without any words spoken. She looked worried and he watched her.

"H-Hello." Tohru heard nothing come from the other side, and continued. "This is Tohru Honda speaking." Then, _he_ was heard.

"_You may leave the House. You can go and live at Shigure's again. Your choice._" _Click. _That was all he had to say for her to stop everything she was doing. She gave the phone back to Hatori and he put it back. He looked at her and saw her surprised. What did Akito tell her that was so important?

"What did he want?" She jumped and looked at Hatori. She smiled and looked down. 'Bad news,' Hatori thought.

"He said that I can leave the Main House to live at Shigure's again." Hatori's eyes widened and he abruptly stood up. 'What am I doing? It's her choice to leave.' He continued to look at her and she looked up at him. She had tears rimmed on her eyelids and her bottom lip was trembling.

"I'll go pack your things." She watched as he left her eyesight and left her staring up at the ceiling. A tug at her soul began to hurt again. She looked to her left and saw him picking up things on the ground and placing them in her bag. She never saw the tears in his eyes falling down his cheek.

He didn't want her to go.

Then, he heard the words he wanted to hear from her. "I'm not going." He stopped suddenly and looked down at the bag. 'She's not going?' "I would've if it was a month or so ago, but I like being here!" He looked back at her, and saw the tears falling down her face and smiling. "I'm already _home_." He dropped everything he had in his hands and stood up. He started to walk towards her and she continued to smile. He didn't care if she saw his tears.

He stopped really close to her and, suddenly, he put his arms around her. She opened her eyes in shock, and heard him whisper the words, "Thank you." Nodding, she closed her eyes tight and felt the tears falling down, while her arms wrapped around him. The tug stopped hurting and she cried in his chest while his tears hit her hair.

They were the tears of _happiness_.

0o0o0o0o0o

'Maybe, if I get rid of her, she will leave my head. But, what if she cannot leave? What if she is a _poison_ and the only way to cure it is to have _her_ around? What if… what if I cannot stop this? If she is leaving, which she will not leave, what will happen?

'I see the birds fly around, landing in their nests and caring for their children. I don't see that in her. I see her helping me, helping _others_. Where am I? I am on the sideline, routing her on, just like any other bird. If I stay around her long enough, will she rub off on me so I can be _loveable_?

'My wish is to be loved. That's all I want before I die. And maybe, just maybe, she can be my _only_ friend that can help me make this wish come _true_.'

* * *

**Mann This chapter kept going on and on. I just want the other chapter to come! ((I have that one _all planned out_))**

**You'll be surprised at the next ending in the next chapter 8D**

**ANYWAYS! Yes, this chapter kept going on and on. I didn't know where to end, how many pages I had, etc. I decided to end it... short and sweet, if you must. You go inside of a head and get a little sweetness! I really didn't know I was going to add the little "You can go" scene because I deleted so many scenes and wrote probably 3 chapters before I decided on this. Literally. **

**But I guess I am a sucker for my own cute moments XD**

**At any rate, this isn't my best chapter. It's one of those boring chapters. Until the end of course X3 Then it got hot in this joint XD **

**Be prepared for the next chapter. BE PREPARED I SAY! You won't be disappointed... I hope!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews again! I smiled at them 8D I hope you don't quit on me! **

**Keep reviewing to make me happy!**

**And until next time!**

**TLS**


	8. Chapter Eight: I Love You

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Fruits Basket. Sad._**

* * *

I'm coming out of the cage that Akito has held me in for years. For so long, he has held me down from everything in life that any normal person can feel, including _love _and _happiness_. The chains he had wrapped around all of us have finally broken free, from the key that we have found one fateful day. 

_She _was our key to freedom. _She _was our key to _happiness_. Everyone thought she was just another outsider, someone that didn't _deserve_ to be around us. Akito despised her so much; he wanted her to _die._ Akito tried to hurt her in every possible way to make her stop our happiness from growing. But every time she smiled, we would smile back. Every time she talked us through something, we would smile. Every time she was _around_, we would smile. We still do.

She's the flower that never dies.

But, perhaps, only in my eyes.

I always wondered if we were part of the flower. Part of _her_ flower. Then, I came to realize we are. Each one of us is a pedal, with our heads held high towards the sun and the deep blue sky. When one of us gets depressed or down, we tend to wilt. Then we have her to hold us up, the stem, and telling us to be strong and keep our heads held high.

Her love is the water that keeps us growing.

Everyone in the family, maybe the ones that were cursed, loves her. Whether it's a friendship or a romantic one, we all love her. We are all different to show our love to her, either open to it or shy to tell her. It's up to us to tell her that we love her.

Maybe I am part of _both_ groups.

Recently, though, I made a vow. A certain vow that would perhaps hurt or heal myself. My vow was to tell her I love her. At the perfect opportunity, I will tell her. Who knows when that would be, but it will be when my wall is demolished. At her happiest time, her saddest time, her time of need, I will not know. When her eyes show love to me, maybe that will be the best time.

All I know is that I will give her all of my love _before I die_.

Because she's the only one that _deserves_ it.

0o0o0o0o

Tohru woke up in a daze from the cold breeze she felt from the window near the bed. She rubbed her eyes and flipped over on her left side. It was her day off, and she didn't want to get out of bed. 'Maybe if I try hard enough, I can sleep in!' She opened her eyes to see where she was, when she felt under her a soft, comfy bed, which didn't surprise her, and saw something lying next to her. 'EH! OKAY! DON'T PANIC!' She sat up in the bed and saw Hatori lying there, sleeping! 'He must've came into the bed after I fell asleep!'

_About ten minutes after holding each other and crying to themselves, they reluctantly let go and looked at one other. They both smiled, and Hatori walked towards his desk. He sat down in his chair and kept his smile on. "I wish you a good night." Bowing his head, he looked at one of his shelves to help him fall asleep when he heard her speak._

"_Oh! But, um, I found a bed when I was cleaning today! You had so much stuff lying around that when I was picking many papers off the floor, I ran into something wooden! It reminded me of when I was cleaning Shigure's room! Your room is like that as well! Anyway, I thought it was a dresser or another desk, but I realized it was a bed from the sheets! Please, use the bed to sleep!" She pointed to his room, and he looked at her._

"_That's all right. I'm comfortable he—"_

"_But your back! It must be hurt from sitting like that and sleeping like that too!" That was true. His back problems have gotten worse._

"_I don't need it. Why don't you take it?" He saw her shake her head, and sighed. "Do you want to settle this?" She nodded. "Then we'll have a competition. Rock, paper, scissors. One round. Whoever wins chooses who gets the bed. Deal?" She nodded, and held out her hands, a fist on top of another. Hatori held his hands out, and nodded._

"_Rock!"_

"_Paper!"_

"_Scissors!" Tohru picked scissors, and Hatori picked rock. Tohru's jaw dropped and his smirked. "Looks like I get to choose. Tohru, take the bed." He pointed to the far bed and sat back down. She bowed her head in defeat and walked calmly towards the bed. She closed the door behind her, and Hatori turned back around to the desk. _

_It sure was lonely in that room without her sleeping right next to him._

_He sighed, and put his head on the desk. He couldn't help but want to go in there and ask her if he could sleep with her. What was he thinking! He wasn't Shigure! 'Make this one count.' He began to flutter his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, with a picture of Tohru running away from him in his head._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_A few hours later, he woke up in a sweat. 'That was a horrible dream.' He dreamt of Tohru running away from him while falling out of his grasp. It was a confusing dream, nonetheless. But, he still thought it was horrible. He looked up at the clock and saw the time. 'Only 1 AM.' He sighed. 'Why do I even dream?' He put his hand over his eyes and sighed. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without her to calm him down near him._

_Or, he could—_

'_No! I will not do that!' He looked back at the door behind him and sighed. Who would know? Then again, he would probably make Tohru worry and go nuts about why he was in her bed. No. He would be a good boy. He would be an adult about it and stay out there. He wouldn't stoop to a new level. He spun around in the chair and looked at the shelf._

_Who was he kidding? He loved this girl. 'I'm trying. I am trying so hard to stay out of there. That's an invasion of personal space, I know that. It's bad, I know that. But, Tohru, do you see what you are doing to me?' "Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered. He widened his eyes and put his hand over his mouth. He just said that out loud._

_He said 'I love you'._

_Abruptly, he stood from his chair and looked back at the door. How he hated his decision. How he hated his mind at the moment. But, he would get no sleep. 'Sleep. That's my reason. When I wake up, I'll just say I slept-walked in there.' He nodded, knowing how bad that excuse was and opened the door. There she was._

_In all of her beauty, there she was, with the moon shining down on her. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked right over to the bed. Though, he didn't just jump in right away. He stood there, and wondered if this was the right thing or not. What if she woke up just now and screamed because someone was standing over her bed? What if she got scared? Could he calm her down without any harm done to the Main House?_

_He slowly sat on the bed's edge and looked back at her. She was out. Nothing could wake her up. He didn't climb into the dark blue sheets. 'I'm not cold. It's a nice night out anyway.' He placed his head on the pillow and looked over at her. Her back was towards him, and she was curled up in a ball. He smiled, and turned the other way, curling himself in a ball. 'Wow. This is comfortable. Better than my desk.'_

_He fell asleep, knowing she was right beside him._

Tohru started to blush. She didn't know what to do! 'He needs his sleep! He hasn't gotten any in the past couple of days, and if I wake him up, maybe he'll hate me! Oh, but if he doesn't wake up, he might be late to his appointments with his patients and Akito wouldn't like that at all! Oh, what should I do!' She began to worry. Why did he come in here? Did he sleepwalk? 'I should just leave him here to sleep. He can finally rest up on a bed. Besides, I have stuff to do!'

She pulled the sheets off herself and made her bed. She noticed Hatori was not under sheets, and was worried if he was going to get a cold. She got a bright idea and ran out of the room. She looked around the office and remembered the blanket in that room! 'There!' She ran over to a corner and picked it up. It collected dust.

'I'll just shake that off!' Of course, she shook it off, but dust flew into her throat, causing her to cough. She ran back into the room and saw he was still asleep. 'Here.' She placed the blanket over him, and saw him snuggle into it. She giggled and began to walk away. 'I hope he'll keep warm now.' She closed the door, and grabbed the laundry next to the door. 'Time to hang some laundry!'

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori woke up to find a blanket over him. When did this happen? 'She must've gotten up before me.' He looked at his watch. '9 o'clock? I slept in another hour. Odd.' He climbed out of the blanket and folded it up, placing it at the end of the bed. He might as well do something for her. 'I wonder what she's doing.' He began to slowly walk towards the door and sluggishly opened the door, only to run into something.

With clothes dropping to the ground.

He blinked a couple times to find Tohru in front of him with a startled look on her face and a basket in her hands. 'She did the laundry.' He ran his fingers through his hair and felt a faint blush creep over his face. She started to nervously laugh and quickly picked up the clothes.

"Oh, hi Hatori!" She smiled. He looked down and smiled back, seeing the clothes neatly in the basket.

"Good morning." She stood up and kept smiling. "You have work today, right?" She shook her head.

"Nope! I'm off today, so I get to do everything I can't do normally!" He nodded and put his hand in his pocket.

"So am I. There were no appointments to be made today, so I took it off." He looked down and saw her smile grow wider. She must've not known that. "We should have another picnic. It's a nice day out." She nodded.

"I'll cook the food! Give me five to put the clothes away!" Off she disappeared into his room. He was confused. When did she ever move that fast?

0o0o0o0o0o

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki got done eating breakfast, barely talking to each other at the table. Shigure was still very tired, since his normal time of getting up would be 3 PM. Kyo didn't have anything to talk about, and neither did Yuki, so it was a very silent morning. Until Shigure spoke up, of course.

"I know what we can do today!" He yelled. Kyo and Yuki both jumped and looked at him confused. "Let's pay Hatori and Tohru a visit. We only speak to them on the phone, and never see them. Come on, it'd be fun!" They both nodded and went back to eating.

'So much for a conversation.' Shigure sighed and continued to eat.

0o0o0o0o0o

"All the food is cooked! You can go outside and pick the spot outside, if you wish." She smiled and ran over to the basket to place the food in. He began to walk outside and breathed in the fresh air. It was a gorgeous day, and what made it better was to spend it with Tohru, and only—

He saw something walk through the gate. He turned his head, and saw orange hair, blue-green hair, and gray hair. Oh no.

They came on the day of their picnic! What are the chances!

He heard Shigure yell, "Ha'ri!" and started to run towards him with his arms out, waiting for a hug. He walked back into his office and closed the back door, seeing Tohru with the basket in hand. He looked at her, and said, "We have company." He saw her smile grow and opened the door for her. There stood Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, in their glory.

'There's always something up on these days, aren't there?' "Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki simultaneously said. She smiled even more and ran outside to greet them. While they were talking, Shigure slipped into the office and stood next to Hatori.

"You knew I had the day off, and you knew she had it off too."

"Instinct." Hatori sighed and Shigure continued to talk, but to Tohru. "Oh, my beautiful flower! Has Hatori done anything wrong to you?" He hugged her, but felt two punches come from Kyo and Yuki, both muttering "Pervert" and Hatori just shaking his head. 'He'll never learn.'

0o0o0o0o

After spending a few hours talking, laughing, whining from Shigure, crying, and catching up with each other, they were done eating under the tree near Hatori's home. Kyo and Yuki left before Shigure, because they had somewhere to be. Kyo had to go to the Dojo and Yuki needed to be with the student council. Tohru, of course, cried, and held onto both of them with a death grip, and they both assured her that they would see her again.

"_Don't worry, Miss Honda. We'll come back another day." Yuki laughed nervously at the girl hugging him. Even though it was nice to see her again, and to feel her touch again, he was right about coming another day.._

"_Yeah. Geez, you don't have to cry when we leave after a visit." Kyo patted her on the head, and felt her grip loosen. She nodded her head and let go of the two, wiping her eyes. He didn't want to see her cry, so he tried his best to comfort her. Meanwhile, Shigure behind him and Hatori beside him were talking._

_"Oh, but Kyo! This is one of those rare moments with the precious flower! You may never see her again." Wiping fake tears away, Hatori hit him in the head._

_"Shut up." Shigure whined to Hatori, who didn't pay any attention, and watched Tohru begin to smile towards Hatori. Then, she shot her head towards Yuki and Kyo and smiled for them._

"_But it's been so long since I've seen you!" She laughed, and smiled to both of them. They both smiled back and waved farewell. She waved as hard as she could and watched the two boys walk away from her. Hatori and Shigure both waved too, on each side of her, and put their hand on each shoulder. They were on their own in life._

_They had lives to live._

Now, Tohru was in the kitchen cleaning all of the silverware and dishes from the picnic. She didn't mind if she had to clean. She thought of it as a hobby. 'Besides, I spent a wonderful day with my previous family and with Hatori!' Humming to herself, Hatori and Shigure talked amongst themselves, and she didn't hear a word of it.

"Did you see the looks she gave you? It was full of love! Oh, Hatori! It's so soon!" Hatori smacked Shigure in the back of the head and Shigure began to whine. "I didn't do anything!"

"You annoy me." Shigure rubbed his head and began to laugh.

"You want to know why I told her to come to you for a little roommate for her living space?" Wait, he told her to come here? 'I thought she came on her own will.' He shrugged and Shigure continued. "Because I knew you wouldn't hurt her or ignore her like some of the others. You love her that much, and it seems she does too." There was that word again.

Love.

Hatori looked down at the ground, and frowned. He said it just last night. Why couldn't he say, or stand to hear it, now? "No one would ignore her. They would be near her whenever they had the _chance_. You just didn't pay enough attention to her." Hatori heard Shigure's gasp, and sighed.

"But my flower is so per—"

"Right to the point. No one would ignore her, because we all love her. No one hates her, except for the ones that were _not_ cursed." Shigure nodded, and smiled.

"I sure hope your right." Hatori nodded and looked up at the shining sun. Then, he heard Shigure stand up. "You know, you should wait just a bit more. She'll open up to you _for you_." He brushed off some dust from the porch and Hatori stood up. "I better be gone! My editor is probably killing herself!" Shigure laughed, and Hatori tilted his head in disgust. 'Figures.'

"Why can't you do what she says for once?" Shigure shrugged and went inside. Hearing his silly goodbye to Tohru and Tohru saying goodbye, he ran out, waving farewell to Hatori. Hatori didn't wave back, but kept his words echoing in his head. '_Wait just a bit more.'_ He sighed and walked back into his office, hearing the hums of his beloved and closing the door.

Today _was _a good day.

0o0o0o0o

They didn't do anything else for the rest of the day. Most of the time, Tohru was busy cleaning or cooking dinner for Hatori, and Hatori was reading a book Shigure gave him a couple months ago. Even though he didn't really like Shigure's choice of genres and the plots he wrote, he still enjoyed reading them.

'**Chapter 11: Help on it's way**

_In the park stood Luna, at the age of 23. Five years later, she was back to the same park she met her lover. Luna looked down at her watch. Something caught her eye before she could glance at the time. A small, white daisy grew in the midst of red roses. She reached down into the rose bush and pulled out the daisy. She held it up, high towards the blue sky and saw the sun allow the daisy to glimmer. The petals were a pale white, in contrast to the bright yellow center._

_She felt the flower blow out of her hand and land down in the street. She looked both ways before reaching for the flower. Before she knew it, she was struck by a vehicle, with the flower in her hand. She was hit by her lover, the one she waited for. The lover ran out, by her side, and yelled for an ambulance. No one came to help. He looked down at her, and she held out the flower, just for him and smiled. "I still love you." The lover took the flo--'_

He snapped the book shut, and sighed. 'Love. How I despise that word.'

0o0o0o0o0o

At night, Tohru went to bed a couple hours earlier then expected and fell fast asleep. Hatori stood there leaning on the doorframe and watched her sleep. This night, she was lying on her back, with her head towards the window and tightly snugged in the sheets. 'What if something happened to you? You wouldn't know that I loved you. You wouldn't know how I felt about you all this time while you lived with me and before you lived with me. You wouldn't know what I have thinking about since I fell in love with you.

'Why you? Was it destiny that brought us together that one day? Remember? When I asked you to come over to talk about staying at Shigure's? I truly smiled that day, something I didn't think I could do.' He began to slowly walk towards the bed, and continued to think. 'You didn't know that it was the day I fell in love with you, did you? No one did. No one except Shigure. I told him, and that was a mistake. He's trying to _make_ us be together.

'I want to do it. I want to win your love _fair_ and square. I don't want anyone's help with this.' He stopped in front of her, blocking the moonlight from her face. He saw a little space on the edge and sat down next to her, slowly. He didn't want to wake her. He saw that she didn't wake up, and continued to wonder. 'Again, why you, I wonder. When I first fell in love, I didn't know why. Yet, you do so much, you care so much, you _love_ so much. That's why.

'At first, I didn't know whether or not I loved you. That's why I went out with Mayu. After six months, she called it off, telling me that she knew I loved another. That's when I realized that I didn't _love_ anyone else.' He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and put it behind her ear. He placed his hand over her shoulders, and looked down at her face. How it looked so gorgeous at night. It was as if it glowed just for him.

'When I first met you, my mind was only in business-mode, where I didn't care about anything else. When you entered the room, my mind was still the same, but my body was different. It started to change. My heart started to pound in a way that it never did before. Not even with Kana. And certainly not with Mayu. It was as if it was looking for something it had never grasped before, or had seen something that it had never seen before.

'After you left, I started to cry. I never intended to fall in love with you. I only wanted to warn you about Akito, about what he was going to do to you. No one was there to comfort me, but I could feel your spirit present in my office, and felt that comfort. The things you do to me, Tohru, are not meant to be described. But, I've never felt this way before. It's like you've discovered a new me.

'Tohru, you really are an angel. Somehow, someway, you were meant in my life. I don't know why still, but every time I'm around you, my heart yearns for you.' "I…" He moved closer to her, and placed his hand towards her face. He leaned forward, mere inches from her lips and slowly began to close his eyes. He still didn't know if this was the right thing to do. What if it was too soon? What if it was too late? '_Wait just a bit more.'_

He stopped and kept the love in his eyes strong. He began to worry again. What if she was going to wake up? What if she wanted to get up and use the bathroom or something and found him hovering over her? What could he say to that? "I…" He whispered. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it to her. It was like something was stopping him again and he couldn't do anything about it. Someone built a wall and he couldn't climb over it.

'If I said it earlier, why can't I say it now? Why is this wall coming again? Why can't I overcome this?' He felt something disappear. It was like something was _demolished_. 'My wall. I can do this, right? Akito, I can move on, right? This time, I will not lose another love. This time, she will stay. You have no say.' "I…" He whispered again. He leaned closer, closing the gap more and more, barely touching her lips. He could feel her warm breaths touch his face and he felt his heart pound harder, the tug hurting more.

'I don't know if you love me. I don't know if you love me as much as I love you, and as much as I need you. You are everything that I need in my life, Tohru. If you leave me, what will come back? Would my loneliness come back? Would the _pain_ I've endured in the past come back? Tohru, don't leave me. Whatever you do, please. Don't leave me. Stay with me.' "I…" He formed a fist with his hands and flinched.

"I… I love you, Tohru." His heart stopped pounding, and the tug at _his_ soul began to hurt less and less. He finally said it to her. Only now, he would have to say it to her awake when she fell in love with him. 'It's a small step. Not what I intended to do, but I feel as if this will reach you, one way or another. You are proud of me, aren't you Tohru?' His mind went blank, no thought roamed in his mind anymore, and he leaned in for the final time.

He closed his eyes and felt his lips touch her's, though it was only a peck on the lips. He felt the _angel's _lips under his lips. Just like he imagined them to be, they were _perfect. She was perfect. _He lifted himself off of her, and looked down at her again, with love still in his eyes. This time, he had water on the rims of his eyelids. He was crying. 'So this is how it feels to be in love again.' Before he kissed her again, this time romantically and longer, he whispered the words he yearned to say, without any hesitation.

"I love you so much."

'_Wait just a bit more.'_

* * *

**o3o Squee.**

**I had fun writing this one. I had SO much fun writing this one. Basically, I knew what I was going to do for the last 3-4 pages, so I did those first XD THEN! I did the rest of the chapters. Not before doing his little p.o.v. Oh no. That's always first X3**

**My schedule:**

**2-3 days after I submit: **Do Hatori's POV** ((Usually 3 days XD))**

**Day later: **Think about what's going to happen in the next chapter **((I sometimes dream about it too XD))**

**2 days later: **Type up chapter. **((In between all of this? Nothing really. I have school... and video games to distract me 8D))**

**Day later**: Submit chapter and do any revisions.

**Just in case you were wondering what it was XD I like how I don't do anything right away to the story. What a lazy bum I am.**

**OH! Did anyone think this was going to happen!? ANYONE!? Well... if you did, congratulations. You know what I am going to do +3+**

**Really, I made Hatori the main point of this chapter, didn't I? He was really focused on at the end, wasn't he? Well. If you were in love like that, it would take forever, wouldn't it? XD Did I make it too long though? If I did, I am sorry X( I didn't mean to! I was caught in the moment and I couldn't stop. By the time I _did_ stop, I figured it was long enough, and full of details T3T**

**Did you like my little chapter from Shigure's book? I tried my best, but my imagination isn't the greatest XD**

**Reason for Akito not being in this? ... Do I really need to say anything? x3x**

**I sure hope this is good enough for a lot of you. I know one of you wanted them to confess their love in the previous chapter 8D But, I saved his until this chapter, because I was tired of him not confessing it and finally, _finally_ kissing her. Don't worry. Soon.**

**This will all be over.**

**Maybe in ... 3 - 5 chapters, it will be over XD I don't want this to end! X( Don't worry! I want to make another HatorixTohru fanfiction, so look for that in the future after this one is done 8)**

**With that, I leave you. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! And keep reviewing! It makes me smile X3**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Sickness Called Love

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Fruits Basket. I just dream I do._**

* * *

They say to us, the cursed, that we can never _taste_ freedom. That we are _bound_ by the invisible strings to the one we call God. Otherwise known as Akito in real life. We will never _have_ freedom or the luxuries that the others have. But we had a trick up our sleeve; one that showed us that we _can_ have freedom and can have _more _than what they have.

_Tohru_ gave us that. She showed us all that we can have whatever kind of freedom we want. She _gave_ us the power to change our lives, to do whatever we need to do in order for us to survive. _Whatever it may be_. Whether it's friendship, money, or _love_, she showed us that we could have it.

God, I want her. I need her so badly.

Why can't I though? Something holds me back, an invisible force, and I'm stuck to figure out why. Shigure's words tell me to back off for a while, telling me not yet. Why? Why can't I go for her yet, Shigure? You tell me to tell her, and you expect me to overcome your inconsistent words. You're the same _child_ I grew up with, Shigure.

One minute, I feel like holding her with all the strength I have, and feel like kissing her with all the _love_ I have. Then his words come, and I become scared. The next minute, she's gone. I run, trying to find her, and there she is, smiling at me and waving, asking how my day was. That's what I want my future to be.

But I'm a coward. I run away from that future, no matter how much I want it. _She _tries to find me, and I hide, hidden from the world around me. No matter what state she finds me in, I get scared. Until, she shows me the freedom I _can_ have, the _future_ I _can_ have. Then, I don't become afraid, but become stronger.

With her back turned, I reach out to her, wanting her more and more. She faces me, and I stop, wishing to be right next to her. My heart yearns, aches for her touch and warmth next to me. This isn't lust, this isn't 'like'. This is far more then that with Tohru then anyone else.

This is _love_, a coward's love.

0o0o0o0o0o

Two weeks have gone by since he proclaimed his love to her while she was sleeping, and this was the first day he's actually had a conversation with her. He was ashamed to kiss her that night. He felt out of place when she was around him. He would act busy around her, or just leave when she came, telling her that he had another patient to tend to.

_Hatori lifted off her lips and began to blush. What had gotten over him! She began to move, and he began to worry. What if she was awake all this time? Was this her plan? He regained his composure and began to walk out the door when he heard something from her. __"Hatori." He froze. She was awake!_

_He turned aro__und, and saw her eyes closed. She was dreaming of him? He shook the thought away and walked out of the room. Right into his chair, he closed his eyes and began to think about what had actually happened. Before long, he dozed off, and started to dream about Tohru._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_He was the fi__rst to wake up. He felt so lost, so out of place in his own office, or 'home'. He glanced up at his clock. 7:30. He was 10 minutes early for his first appointment. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He slid across the floor towards his files and began looking for the first file, then the next. Then, he heard the door behind him open. It was Tohru. _

_He didn__'t look over his shoulder. He was too embarrassed. Hatori grabbed his equipment and abruptly stood up from the chair. Tohru looked at him and was about to ask if everything was all right, but she saw the files and tools, so she looked down to the floor and smiled. That's right. Today was a Monday. Everyone was back to work. _

_Hatori walked out the door and Tohru waved, saying, __"Be safe, and have a great day." That didn't help him. He closed the door and stood in front of it. Putting his hands over his own eyes, he wanted to hide. He felt so ashamed of being near her all of the sudden, and felt like crying. This week was not going to be a good week._

He saw her walk out onto the porch and sat down. It was a Sunday. The first Sunday of the month, and the first Sunday since they talked or went out. A few words here and there were not a conversation, in his opinion. He bit down on his lip and opened his mouth. "How was your day, Tohru." There! He said something! It wasn't that hard, right?

But she didn't answer right away. Was something wrong? He stood up from his chair and began walking towards her. She didn't move, didn't look like she was actually _alive_. He walked out onto the porch, and saw her looking down at the garden, smiling. Did she not hear him? "Tohru?" She jumped.

'I didn't even hear him coming!' She looked up at him, and saw him sitting down. "Sorry, I didn't know you were coming. I didn't mean to be scared, I just was in deep thought, and I didn't know you wanted to talk! So, I figured I was start thinking about something because usually it's really quiet around here, and I went out here to listen to the birds, but they aren't--" Good. She was talking. He sighed, and smiled.

"It's alright, Tohru. I was just worried about you. How was your day?" She looked at him. No one had ever asked that!

"Oh, um, well, it was good! I didn't really do much today, but I hope to get something done before the day is over with! How was your day, Hatori?" It had been so long since she said his name. He felt good.

"It was alright, I guess. I didn't get much done today either. I was suppose to do my charts for tomorrow, but I feel it's unnecessary to do it at this time." It was almost sunset, which he thought it was sunrise. He always loses tracks of time. "I wonder. What does a sunset look like?" He couldn't see it from his porch, or anywhere in his home. He only knows the colors it brings.

"Well…" She couldn't think of anything to say. "When I wanted to watch the sunset, I would go on the roof!" She pointed up, and Hatori looked up. 'The roof…' There was a way to get up there too!

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and stood up. He started to help her up, and smiled. It had been so long since he held her hand. "We should hurry before it disappears." She nodded and smiled. They began to walk out the door, and up towards the roof and towards the sky.

0o0o0o0o0o

'The sunset. How I despise that sun. It shows that I have one less day to live, and time never on my side. I never wanted there to be any sunset, or sunrise, and yet look at what the sun does. It taunts me; it laughs at me, and tells me that I can no longer rule it. It _smiles_ down on me, and tells me to search. For what?

'I hear talking. Someone is coming.' He looked over at the door, and saw Hatori walking ahead of someone, with his arm behind him. Then, he saw _her_, holding Hatori's hand and laughing. 'Tohru. I need to speak to her. I will get her tomorrow, and talk to her about this thing called _love_.' He looked back at the sunset and watched the birds fly in their nests and sleep. That's what he needed. He needed sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow." He had forgotten what the sunset looked like! He saw the oranges, the reds, the yellows, and the beauty inside the sunset. He stood there, in awe, while Tohru sat down and smiled. She thought it was beautiful too, though she had seen it so many times with Kyo or just by herself when she was at work.

Hatori still stood there in awe as he saw the final gleam of the sun's rays disappear underneath the horizon. The sky stayed a perfect orange glow, while specks of the night sky were appearing right before him. He sat down, finally, next to Tohru and watched the sky change above him. Stars dimly sparkling, clouds shifting it's way with the wind, the moon glowing through the orange and dark blue sky; it was like Heaven opening up for him early.

Tohru looked over at him and saw him so shocked to see the night sky! His eyes were shifting one way or another, his jaw dropped from the image he was put in front of; it was like life was showing him things he had never seen before! He was like a little child! "Hatori," Hatori looked over at her. "if you want, we can come up here every Sunday for the sunset! It could be fun!" He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. Fun." He looked back up at the night sky and closed his eyes. Lying back, he put his arms behind his head and opened his eyes, watching the orange disappear and the stars shine. Tohru looked down at him, and decided to lie back too. It would look odd if she were sitting up and he was just lying down. She flopped down, about a foot away from him, and he looked over at her. Why was she that far away?

"Tohru, you can come closer if you want." She looked over at him, and started to blush. She didn't know if that was a wise thing or not! She didn't know what to do! Playing with her blouse with her hands, she scooted closer to him until the gap was halfway gone. He sighed, and kept looking at her. Was she afraid of him? Should he bring her over to him or should he just keep offering to keep getting closer?

Finally, his mind went blank, before she could make her own final decision and brought his right arm out from under him. He made his way towards her and tugged on her left sleeve. Her head whipped over at him, and saw him pleading, in his eyes, to come closer.

She was stuck again! She wondered if she went closer, would something happen? No; nothing could happen, right? She smiled and moved until she was almost on him. He brought out his other arm from under his head and brought them on his stomach. He didn't stop there! He brought his right arm over to her left arm and linked hands with one another. They both smiled and looked up. Side-by-side, they laid there, watching the Heavens move above them, _together_.

0o0o0o0o0o

Akito woke up, with a bird chirping near his window. 'Awful. It's a happy morning.' He saw a servant go past his door, and began walking towards the door. 'Maybe that servant came for me.' He whipped the door open and saw the old servant outside his door. "What is it that you want, Master Akito?"

"Bring me Tohru Honda when Hatori is not around. They are probably still on the roof, so wait an hour before getting her." Slam. He shut the door in her face and the servant bowed. 'I have some questions for Miss Tohru Honda again.' And he went back to his bed, next to the window, and watched life pass him by, slowly but surely.

Then, he heard some footsteps pass his door. 'Hatori.'

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori woke up, and saw him facing Tohru, and she was facing him. Only, they weren't in bed. No, they were on the roof still! His eyes shot open, and looked down. Their hands were still together. They didn't leave one another? He shook the thought away and looked at his watch. 7:25. He was early for his appointment, but not by much. He sat up, and reluctantly let go of her hand.

Then she moved. Where? He didn't really pay attention. She just moved closer. 'She'll probably get a cold from being out here with no jacket.' He sighed and looked over at the opening on the roof. This was going to be difficult. He put his arms under her and cradled her in his arms. She looked like a little kid accidentally falling into a deep slumber!

He looked down the ladder. This was _really_ going to be difficult. Then he saw Ayame. Ayame? Why was he up this early? 'Probably to go to work.' He whispered, "Ayame!" barely noticeable and saw him whip his head around. Ayame looked around. There was no one there. But he could've sworn he heard his name! Then he heard it again. "Up here!" He looked up, and saw Hatori up on the roof, holding someone!

"Hatori! Well, this is certainly a good morning!" He loudly said. Hatori closed his eyes and began to hear his loud speech. "Hatori, I must ask why you are on the roof at this hour! Surely the roof can wait later on for anything you need! Or did you just have a romantic getaway with this lucky woman here last night? Oh, Hatori! You are moving on! Why, I reme--"

"Ayame." He whispered. Ayame was being WAY too loud! "I need you to take her. I can't carry her down the ladder." Ayame nodded, and climbed the ladder with ease. He took the 'woman' in his arms and looked down that the face, for he wanted to know who she was! 'It's…!' He looked up at Hatori, who was already descending down the ladder, so Ayame quickly moved down the ladder and moved out of Hatori's way.

"Hatori! Why is Tohru with you!" Hatori smacked him in the head, and grabbed Tohru away from him.

"Be quiet. You don't want to wake her up, do you?" He glanced down at his watch. 7:35. He had to get moving! "I must be leaving. It was good to see you, Ayame." He bowed, and walked away, while Ayame stood there, wondering why Tohru _was_ with him!

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru woke up, feeling the wind from the window creep in. How long had she been here? She remembered the roof, then now she was here. 'Hatori must've moved me. That had to have been difficult!' She sat up, and saw a note on the other pillow. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched over to the pillow and picked up the note.

_Tohru,_

_I'm sorry that you might a cold from me. I didn't mean to leave you up there. And I'm sorry that I am not here; I had an appointment. I'll be back in two hours. (9:45)_

_Hatori_

She sighed, and placed the note under her own pillow. He never told her when he was coming back. What was the occasion now? She shrugged, and smiled. Today was a Monday! She had stuff to do, and kept smiling as she rolled out of bed. She stretched, making sure she didn't get any strains while she was up, and heard a knock at the door. 'Hatori?' She looked over at the clock in her room. '8:30. No, it can't be Hatori.'

She wandered out into the other room and opened the door. She saw the old servant! "Well, good morning!" The old servant ignored her and grabbed her arm.

"Master Akito wishes to see you."

0o0o0o0o0o

Akito watched the outside world pass by as he waited for Tohru to arrive. So many questions ran through his mind, so many answers he wanted to hear from _someone_. Then, the door opened behind him, and he heard the old servant. "She is here." Slam. The door was closed. She was inside his room!

"Have a seat anywhere. This won't take long." She looked around. She took a couple steps in the room and just sat down, as far away from him as possible. It had been months since she saw him last, and she didn't know if he changed or not. "I will not hurt you. I promise." She didn't believe him, but she sighed a sigh of relief. "How does it feel to be loved?" She froze. He looked over at her, and she looked him in his eyes. He wanted an answer.

"I, um…" She couldn't think of the words when he was staring right at her. "I believe that you can't feel it, but you can see love." He kept looking at her, and saw looking right back at him. She was telling the truth. "If you could feel it, you would be overwhelmed with it, but if you can see it, you can smile." She smiled and he looked away. He was not going to smile around her.

"Then, tell me. How do you see it? Why can you see it, and I can't?" Tohru's eyes widened and looked at Akito. He looked out the window, and leaned back on the wall. "Take your time." But she didn't know how to answer it! Why was he asking these questions? Was Akito in love with someone? Did he want to be loved? Was he confused about love? What was going on!

"I…" She wanted to say, "_I don't know_" but she knew that wouldn't be the greatest answer. She looked down and smiled. "What kind of love are you looking for?" Akito looked over at her, and saw he smiling. What kind of an answer was that? Was that a question towards him?

"Romantic."

"It's hard to look for that." She quickly replied. "Romance isn't something that comes right away. It takes a while. If you look for friendships, you'll see that it's almost the same kind of love, minus the kissing and hugging and such. It's the same amount of love, just put into a different category!" She looked up and kept smiling towards him. _That's_ what he wanted to hear. _That's_ what he was looking for.

"But why can't _I _see it?" She kept smiling, and he had the actual urge to smile!

"Because you haven't looked hard enough." She stood up, and began walking towards him. Akito didn't know what she was doing! She stopped right beside him, and sat down next to him. "Akito, I'll be your friend!" Akito's eyes widened. He never had a friend before. _Never_. 'Do I accept her offer?' She held out her hand, and he looked down at it. 'She really means it.' He put his hand in her's, and kept looking down.

"Thank you." She nodded, and smiled more. She heard the door open, and saw a servant come through.

"Akito, Hatori has just left his last appointment for an hour. She must get back to the room." Akito frowned, and looked up at her. She nodded, and let go of his hand. She walked out of the room, and Akito looked outside. He was alone again, but never _truly_ alone.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru began walking towards her room with Hatori, and began to think. 'Huh. I've never been in love before. Maybe I haven't been searching hard enough, either. Mom, what did you do when you started looking? When did you know you were in love? Did you know you were in love?'

She opened the door, and saw Hatori wasn't there yet. Good. She didn't want him to worry. 'When you met dad, did you ever search for him when he was gone? Tell me your story, mom.' She closed the door behind her and walked out onto the porch. She sat down on the edge, and looked up at the sky. The season was changing from fall to winter. It was becoming cloudier; the leaves on the trees were falling down, changing colors. It was also getting cold. She brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

She needed _some_ warmth. And she got it.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori walked down the hall, face in his charts from his last appointment and sighed. 'It was nothing.' He felt the cold air rush through someone's window and shivered. Winter was approaching. The windows were definitely going to be shut when he got home. 'Home…' He wondered what Tohru was up to. 'She's probably cooking.'

He reached his door, when he heard footsteps go farther away from him. Then, they stopped. She must've sat down. He quietly opened the door, and saw her out on the porch again, looking up at the sky. She wasn't wearing a jacket! 'She'll get a cold.' He shut the door behind him and put the charts down on his desk. He took off his lab coat, and walked outside. It was cold!

He placed the coat over her shoulders, and saw her look up. She smiled, and he sat down next to her. "Thank you! But, won't you get cold too?" He shook his head. He was a bit used to the cold already.

"I'll be fine." She nodded and wrapped the coat around her. "Are you that cold?" She shivered, and shook her head. She was lying. He chuckled, and put his left arm around her. "If you are cold, don't be afraid of warmth." A tug at her soul began to hurt. Her heart began to pound against her chest, and she started to blush. Biting her bottom lip, she placed her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she was asleep, again!

He smiled, and cradled her in his arms again. She looked tired. Really tired. He walked into his office and walked into the other room towards the bed. He made sure he didn't make any loud noises. She would snuggle closer to his chest, and he would blush when she was against him that close.

He gently placed her in her bed, and closed the window near. 'She'll get a cold.' He looked down at his watch. 10:15. That much time went by? He sighed, and hurried to put the covers over her. He sat down on the edge and moved his head to look down at her. God, she looked beautiful. He hesitated, but kissed her forehead and got up. He had to leave. Again.

0o0o0o0o0o

_When I was a little girl, Tohru, I believed in love. When I saw my parents, they looked at each other with so much love. That's what I wanted. But, in my teenage years, I forgot all about love. My rebellious side came and kicked it out. All I wanted to do was be in my gang, fit into the crowd. I rarely went to school, you know that. But, that one day I went, it changed my life. I don't even remember why I went, I just did. I'm glad I did._

_When I met your father, my soul always tugged towards him. My heart would always pound against my chest, and I would always feel embarrassed to be around him. Of course I blushed! All girls do! Whenever he wasn't around me, he would always find me, and if I wasn't around when he missed me, I would find him. We always searched for each other, no matter if we were around or lost. In the end, we always found the other._

_I never knew I was going to fall in love, though. At first, I thought it was just a little friendship, and we would always have casual conversations. After months passed by, and the seasons changed, I grew to love him. In fact, it was during the winter did I realize I loved him. But right away, did I know? No. No one ever does. I don't know about your father, but for me, it was never love at first sight._

_We loved you so much, Tohru. We would always run around with you, play with you, talk to you, even accidentally hurt you! But you never cried. You always had a smile plastered on your face, and I always had one on mine, even when your father passed away. I gave you the best life I could, when you were growing up. When you find that special person, Tohru, I will always accept him. Whether he is a scumbag, or the perfect gentleman, I will accept him! Don't forget, Tohru. When you feel something tug, you are in love. When that happens, don't lose him._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Tohru shot up and started to pant. 'Mom.' She looked over at her table and saw her mother in the picture. She never heard those words from her before. Did she reach her in death? She laid back down on the bed and sighed. Wait. When did she get into this bed! 'Hatori carried me!' A tug at her soul began to hurt. A tug…

She looked outside and saw it snowing. December 15th. It was close to Christmas and New Year's. 'That's right. They have their banquet on New Year's. I wasn't stuck alone last year, thanks to Kyo and Yuki. But… the curse is done with. Maybe they need to be with each other still.' Then she remembered Christmas was coming. 'Oh no! I need to buy presents for everyone!'

Her list consisted of: Hatori, Hatsu-Haru, Momiji, Ayame, Shigure, Kagura, Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, Kureno, Akito, her grandfather, her aunt and uncle and her cousin. 'That's so many people!' She closed her eyes, and watched the list run down through her mind. Yes, it was a lot of people, but it was worth it to see their smiling faces. She smiled, and started to wonder what to get them.

'For Yuki, I think some seeds for some fruit. Kyo can get a cookbook, since he wants to learn how. Shigure will get some writing utensils for his books!' She kept listing off what to get them, and putting the items next to their names. Then, she got to the last name. 'Hatori…' She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the window. It was snowing harder. What could she get Hatori?

She never knew what he liked, what he disliked. She never asked such questions to him! 'It's like I don't know him at all!' The tug came back. She turned her head to the other side, where _he_ laid that one night. She remembered that night. She remembered that _morning_! Tohru placed her right hand and arm over towards the other side, and smiled. A _genuine_ smile.

Then, the tears began to come. She felt one slide down the side of her face, and took her other hand to wipe it away. Grasping the fitted sheet underneath her, she felt more tears fall. 'Why am I crying? Of all the times, why now? Mom, why am I crying? Could it be something that I miss or something that reminded me of you?" '_When you feel something tug, you are in love.'_

Tohru let go of the sheet underneath and looked at her hand. She could smell anything and everything that made her think of _him_. She sat up in the bed and backed up until her back hit the headboard. Bringing her head up to eye level, she started crying more, with a smile on her face. 'But, mom, I can't be. I can't be in l…' She couldn't even say it. 'in _love_. Mom, could it mean that I love…?' She heard the door open in front of her, and looked up. "Hatori?"

There he was, right in front of her. Holding nothing, there he was. She brought her hand to her heart. She could feel her heart pound against her chest. '_My heart would always pound against my chest.'_ Her mother's words rang in her head. "Glad to see you awake, Tohru." Her eyes widened, and her cheeks felt hot. '_I would always feel embarrassed to be around him.'_ He walked into the room, and proceeded towards her. What was he doing? What was he _going_ to do?

Finally, he sat down on the edge of the bed, on _his_ side, and put his hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes and could feel his warmth shoot through her. "Are you feeling okay?" She opened her eyes. She didn't know what to say, or what to think. Her cheeks got warmer and her heart pounded more. But, she felt another tug. '_When you feel something tug, you are in love.' _Her mind went blank, and 'pounced' towards Hatori, wrapping her arms around him and hiding herself from the world. Half of her was under the sheets still, and the other half was hugging Hatori, with Hatori not knowing what to do while almost falling _on_ the bed!

Yes, she was sick. But she had a sickness no one else had when Hatori was near or gone:

_Love_.

* * *

**T-T I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! I didn't mean to have this much time to have this lousy chapter. **

**Just, school got in the way and I went on vacation, and I completely forgot about it. BUT! Good news: I have wireless! So! I can update a LOT quicker than before! I promise! ... But, my next update will be _after_ I am done with my homework. [I'm not even IN school yet. It's summer homework! (It's just journals. They aren't hard. I just answer a question by writing my thoughts ABOUT the question. Takes me no more than 30 minutes. So, don't worry! I only have one more to do X3)**

**This chapter? I FINALLY got Tohru's feelings out there. Who was waiting for this to happen? Anyone? Anyone? Probably not, but I tried! X3 What I planned to do, actually worked! I just made her go see Akito again, (Alone! OMGSH!) and talk about love. NO! Akito does NOT love her. End of THAT story! I don't know. I may allow their friendship to be incorporated in the story by adding some side-stories with them, but eh. I may not. **

**So! Be on the lookout for the next chapter! I am probably going to go with the story ending with 13 chapters, instead of 11, because that'd be rushing for me T-T I don't want to rush! I want to take my time!**

**Now, I am going to reply to EVERY review! Every ALL; from EACH chapter! Be ready! X)**

**About Chapter 1:  
fakirhottie**_Hooray! You were the first reviewer! Yeah, I knew Hatori was a little bit OOC, and I hope I made it better. Although, I think he is the same XD ((I love ToriRu too. They are just too cute together!)) Oh, and I hope this chapter was/is to your liking:D  
_**One Who Rides On The Wind:**_ That's true. I cannot stand short prologues. I like it when it's descriptive... Fun. XD And thank your for reviewing and liking the story!  
_**bugaboo107: **_I try my best to have the best angst in my stories. X3 And yes, it does slow down! Don't worry. I love to take my time! Thank you for the review!  
_**SesshoumaruxRin: **_Oh don't cry! I don't want you to cry! Full Moon is SAD! I cried! X3 There are a lot of depressing animes / mangas out here, shockingly! Thanks for the review!  
_**Princess Miyazawa: **_I love your name X3 It's pretty! 8D I try my best to get his p.o.v so exact, but it's SO hard! He's rarely in the anime AND in the manga! And I love this pairing so much, no matter if they are odd X3 I love it too! Thanks for the review!  
_**pleasureskey:**_ Really! I'm glad that I'm your first! (Wow, that seems wrong... Never mind that!) Thanks for the review!_

**About Chapter 2:  
reader78: **_I'm glad you like my story! And I'll try to go fast with my updates! Thanks for the review!  
_**cm1000: **_I'm happy that you enjoy my story! It makes me happy! I love Toriru so much. They are so cute! X3 Well, I hope the scene up there calmed you down, and from the previous chapters! I made Akito change a LOT! 8D Thanks for the review!  
_**XOiHeartMiloOX: **_The match IS really cute! I love Toriru! Thanks for the review!  
_**SesshoumaruxRin: **_Hey, you're back! Yes, I tried to make Tohru happier and hoped things would get better. It did. Thanks for the review!_

**About Chapter 3:  
cm1000: **_Hey, you're back! I tried to incorporate as much emotion as possible, and STILL stay in character for them! Hopefully it worked! I love doing different p.o.vs and emotions for each Sohma. It's fun! Hatori can. Don't worry about that! XD Thanks for the review!  
_**SesshoumaruxRin: **_Hello again! 8D No! Don't make Akito suffer! X( I love Akito. . . Even though he's mean and a jerk X3 And I will take it as a compliment! Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile!  
_**dianna: **_Well hello there! I'm glad you think this is awesome! I try to make it that way. Thanks for the review!_

**About Chapter 4:  
cm1000: **_8D Hello again! Akito is a jerk. I try to make him that way. But, he still has a heart X3 And yes. I almost cried when I was writing that flashback! Never made anything that sad before! Thanks so much for the review!  
_**XOiHeartMiloOX: **_Hey, you're back! I usually make my ends of the chapter cute, and stay cute onto the next chapter. I just love cute things! Hatori is SEXY! X3 That's all I have to say about him! XD Thanks for the review!  
_**SesshoumaruxRin: **_I feel so special to see your reviews! 8D I think the next chapter was bright ... I don't even remember! How silly of me! Thanks so much for the review!  
_**Kyuu-kun: **_I love your name! It's so cute! And I will update! I promise! Thanks for the review!_

**About Chapter 5:  
cm1000: **_I feel so honored to see your reviews each chapter! (You're welcome for the update!) Ha! I love that scene! It always make me laugh. Yes, I laugh at my own story! I'm glad I made that scene! And I try to make their relationship as sweet as possible X3 Thank you so much for the reviews!  
_**CultKagome and Sesshomaru: **_Oh, I forgot to add: The curse is lifted, so bye-bye poofness! 8D And I try to stay away from depression and angst, but come on. Hatori looks like he brings it. He's dreamy, I know! Thanks for the review!  
_**Taylor: **_Oh thank you! I'm glad you love my stories! 8D It makes me feel so special X3 REALLY?! Oh I achieved something today then! I will update so FAST for you! Thank you so much for this review! It made me smile! 8D  
_**dianna: **_Hey, you're back! 8D And yes. That scene ALWAYS makes me laugh! Thanks for the review!_

**About Chapter 6:  
Star Garden: **_8D Thank you for loving this! That makes me smile! I know! People need to love this pairing, and I absolutely ADORE this pairing! I agree with you. People, start writing Toriru stories NOW! 8D OMGSH! I'm glad this is your favorite! Oh I know. Akito wants some hugs. (I'll be willing to give him one too!) Thank you so much for the review!  
_**BlobBl0b: **_XD I laughed at your name! Thank you for the review!  
_**cm1000: **_OMGSH Hello again! 8D I try my best to add SOME fluff to their relationship! They need it X3 Yes, I try not to have Akito like a monster. He's not like that! I love doing flashbacks. Much fun! Let's my imagination FLY! Thanks for the review!  
_**Silver Fang: **_8D Thank you! I didn't think it was brilliant at all, but you made my day! And I try to make everything flow! (While jumping time periods too XD) And yes, he's not evil in my eyes X3 He's a nice guy! Thanks for the review! (And I will update fast too!)_

**About Chapter 7:  
WannabeFoxFire: **_Aww! I'm sorry! I didn't want to rush it THAT soon X3 It's all planned out, don't worry! Thank you for the review!  
_**cm1000: **_I am running out of welcomes for you! Like I said somewhere up there, I love doing p.o.vs. They are so much FUN! That servant is mean X3 She's ALWAYS mean. (That old one. XD) I needed her to stay! Or else the story would be hard! (Or else... Hmm... I might have to do an alternate ending for this series! XD) Thanks again for the review!  
_**SilverFang4190: **_Hello again! (I assume...) Yes, he needs a friend. (I'll be his friend... X3) Thank you for the review! I will try to update faster!  
_**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin: **_8D Thank you for loving this story! I'm glad! And soon, you will know more! Don't worry! 8D Thanks for the review!_

**About Chapter 8:**_ (Last one XD)  
_**cm1000: **_Welcome, my friend! I try my best to let people love them. I really do, since I go and revise them the most X3 (It's a long process in my mind XD) The picnic must've been delicious to eat X3 I LOVE THE ENDING TOO! XD I was PUMPED to do that scene too! I was READY to do it! Thanks for reviewing!  
_**Yuki's-lil-sis: **_I try to think they aren't an odd couple, but they are. Sadly X3 Of course! I love them too! 8D And I assume you love the ending! Yay! And here is your update! I tried to have excitement, but it wasn't as much as the last chapter X3 Sorry. Thanks for the review!  
_**SilverFang4190: **_Hey, you're back! 8D I know! I made him say the L word! XD I feel proud of myself! Thank you for that! I always think I am not in character for him, so I begin to worry. Even in this chapter, (Chapter 9) I believe he's out of character! Thank you so much for the review!  
_**dianna: **_Hello again! I'm glad you love this story! I love it too! Thanks again for the review!_

**PHEW! That's all done with! Now, if you wish, review to make me happy! 8D Thank you to ALL of my reviewers! You make me write even more! Will there be a surprise in the next chapter? Maybe. You'll have to read! X3 Sorry if I made ANYONE OOC! I try my best!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


	10. Chapter Ten: Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I just download the manga online 8D**

* * *

My past Christmas' haven't been successful. Either I was in no relationship, or it was awkward to be around each other during the holidays. This year is different. It's far different then the past experiences I have had with Kana. This year, I'm with _her_; the one and only that I _want_ to be with. I may sound like a fool, but maybe, just maybe, this will bring us closer together.

But what does she like?

I've never asked her what she liked, or actually watched her expression to certain objects. She will probably reject my present, because she hates taking things from people. Why? I don't know. That may be the way she was brought up in this world.

And I'm glad she was brought here.

The _angel_ who descended from the Heavens to be with _me_ is _truly_ a blessing. She was brought to me for a reason, and that reason will be hidden from me until the right day is among us. Who knows when that will be, but soon. I can already feel it. Yet, I'm afraid of what that day will bring us. Will it bring us apart, away from each other forever, or will it bring us to where we want to be together?

_Forever_ seems like a long time, but not to me.

_Forever_ is just the right time for me to finally be happy. To _finally_ feel the love that I have been looking for all of my life, no matter if I almost found it with Kana, or never found it with Mayu. The farthest any one of my relationships got was kissing, hugging, holding hands, and eventually turning into a friendship.

But I want so much _more_ then that.

This year, for Christmas, I will pray. I will wish for something out of my own grasp, something that is harder to get then any toy out there, any piece of candy made. Something that is for a limited time only, with three easy payments of some ridiculous price on television. An object that is useful to some, and may only be just a little toy to play around with until boredom reaches its limit, throwing it away.

I will wish for Tohru's Love, the one thing I desire the most.

0o0o0o0o0o

The watch alarm on his wrist began to beep. 8 AM; the time he promised himself he would get up. Hatori opened his eyes, noticing he was at his desk, and felt something papery underneath him. Did he sleep on one of his files again? 'No, I remembered to put them all away.' He lifted his head up and looked down. There, in all of it's glory, was Tohru's present to him. It was in a rectangular shape, neatly wrapped, and with a little red bow on it. A card was attached to the present, saying, "Merry Christmas!" neatly written. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out a bit. This sleeping arrangement of theirs wasn't doing wonders to his back at all.

He picked up the present and shook it. It made no noise. 'It's either wrapped so tightly where sound cannot escape, or it's something that can't make noise at all.' Though, while looking at the present, he wondered how she got it under his chin without ever waking him up at all.

_Tohru crept out into the living room. According to her clock in her room, it was midnight, officially Christmas. She could hear Hatori lightly snore with his head down on the desk and his back hunched over. She really did wish that he wouldn't sleep like that, and would just take up the offer that she gave him and take the bed. But, he would rather take his desk over the bed, and she wondered how his back felt. 'Ouch!' She stepped on a tack._

_Silently crying to herself, she hopped around on one foot for a bit before the pain went away. She massaged her foot long enough for the pain to dull away, and attempted to stand on it. It was fine. She began to tiptoe over to his desk and bent over. 'Not too far, Tohru! Remember last time!' She sighed, and a faint blush crept over her face._

_She could distinctly remember that kiss too. It was her first kiss! Not a true first kiss, but it could be categorized as a first kiss! She never forgot about that day, and never forgot about his actions that he gave her __after__ that kiss. Tohru even dreamt about future kisses they would share together! 'Focus, Tohru!'_

_With her right hand, she lifted up his two arms, which was probably his pillow, in the air and slid the present far enough where it grazed the side of his face. Sure enough, he moved up and placed half of his head onto said present and she jumped, letting go of his arms and hearing a large 'thud'. Surely he would wake up from that!_

_No. He didn't move at all. She sighed, and backed away from Hatori. 'At least he didn't kiss me.' She smiled, and walked forward towards him again. 'Oh, why not. 'Tis the season!' She bent down and gently kissed his cheek, and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Hatori." With that, she tiptoed away from the sleeping man and right into her room. Not without stepping on the same tack again._

Hatori leaned back into his chair and stared at the present. Should he open it now? Or wait until she got up? 'Why not. She won't be up for another hour.' He began to tear at the green striped paper. It was shiny, reflecting it's shininess from the sun's rays. The paper started to fall down onto his hardwood floor, and he saw a gold border. He continued to rip at it, and felt shreds of paper fall slowly to the floor.

Soon enough, the present was unwrapped, and there it was. It was a picture frame, with a note stuck to it. Carefully ripping the note off, (he didn't want to smudge it from the tape) he opened it up. It said,

_Hatori,_

_This is for the picture frame with Kana's picture in it! I hope this is good enough for you! Merry Christmas!_

_Tohru_

'So, this is what she got me. She was probably worried that I wanted a new frame.' He looked over at the old one, with Kana's picture still in it, and smiled. 'Though, there will be a new picture in there soon.' He placed the frame next to the broken one, and continued to stare. Did he even have another picture of her? 'I could always ask Shigure. I'm sure he would own one, the pervert.' He sighed, and leaned back.

That's right! He had a present for Tohru! Well, he had two, but the other one was for later. He scooted back in the chair below his desk, and grabbed his present on a ledge. Though, he almost grabbed the wrong one. Holding it in his left hand, he brushed off any dust that collected on it, and looked at it. 'It' was a stuffed animal, rather, a stuffed dog that was black with brown ears. She would think it was cute enough, right? 'I hope so.'

He stood up, and began to walk over to her door. He noticed a tack lying down, pointed directly at her door. There was also a spot of blood next to it! 'She must've stepped on it.' He sighed. She was always the clumsy one. He opened the door, and saw her sleeping on her left side, facing the window. The sheets rose and fell in a calm way, with her fidgeting around once in a while.

He slyly walked over to the side of her bed, and looked at her face. God, it looked lovely, even in the morning! He looked down at his present and looked back at her. Well, if it's a stuffed animal, people usually cuddle with it, right? He cautiously slid it under her right arm and curled her arm around the dog. With a kiss on the forehead, he whispered, "Merry Christmas" before walking right back to his room, waiting for his princess to wake up.

0o0o0o0o0o

The clock next to her began to chime. 9 AM. The time she wanted to get up. She reached over for the alarm to shut off, and lazily laid her arm on the button. But, she felt something furry under her right arm; the same one that turned off the alarm. She opened her eyes, and saw two black eyes staring at her. (She was curled into a ball, allowing her eyes to meet with the dog's.) She jumped, and widened her eyes. Hatori must've gotten her a present too! 'And it's cute too!' She instantly loved it and wrapped her two arms around it and squealed in delight!

Hatori, who suddenly heard an odd noise come from her room, rushed in and saw her under the covers hugging the poor stuffed animal in delight. He sighed in relief. 'Good. She actually liked it.' Tohru stopped for a brief moment and looked up at Hatori. "Oh, thank you, Hatori! I love it!" He nodded and walked over to the bed.

"It's the least I can do. Thank you for the picture frame." She nodded. "I also wanted to mention that we are cordially invited to Shigure's this afternoon for a party." She sat up in bed and looked at him. "I don't recall telling you, but it's at 1 PM, allowing enough time for us to get ready. He has this every year. Remember?" She nodded. She remembered last year's, and didn't want to remember it at all! "Are you willing to go?"

"Of course!" She smiled brightly, and he smiled back. "Besides," she pointed over to a corner. His eyes followed her finger. "I have so many gifts to give out this year that it's much easier to hand out there!" Of course, there was a huge pile of gifts for everyone in the family, excluding Kureno, Akito, and Hatori. Bags, wrapped presents, unwrapped presents, you name them. They were all there.

He chuckled. How much money did she spend on them? However much it was, she must love each and every one of them a lot! 'How much, though…' He couldn't get the money situation out of his mind. He just thought that she just wasted so much money on so many people, just to make them _happy_. He looked back, with the same smile plastered on his face, and patted her head. "I hope they love it just as much as you do." He stood from the bed and walked away, into the other room. Before he left, he said, "I'll assume you'll be ready at 1. I'll be waiting." Shutting the door, he left Tohru alone with her new stuffed animal.

She let out a deep breath, and leaned over. Underneath his pillow was another present for later today.

She got one more, just for him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru sat on her bed, watching the clock tick and time move slowly. 12:50 PM. She looked down at her outfit, with her new dog on her lap. She wore a long sleeved shirt, a pale pink color, with a v-neck line down the middle of her chest. Her black skirt went down to her knees, barely passing them, with ruffles around the edges. She put on her favorite shoes, which were a brownish-black, whose heels were two inches high and two inches wide, which had a silver buckle on them.

She thought she looked cute.

Hatori, outside her room, wore his usual. He wore a white buttoned down shirt with long sleeves, tucked inside black pants that laid right on his black shoes. The shirt had vertical silver stripes down the front and back, along the arms as well. He decided to add something festive, and placed a bow on his collar. With her present in his back pocket and his presents to others in his hands, he knocked on the door.

When she opened the door, he too thought she was cute.

"Are you ready?" She nodded and held onto her presents. She was struggling with them. "Would you like me to assist you and bring them to the car for you?" She nodded, and he grabbed about five of them from her. She sighed in relief and smiled. With that, they walked out the door and towards her old home: Shigure's.

0o0o0o0o0o

It was 1:25; Hatori and Tohru were not there at the home yet! 'I told them 1!' He whined in his head. 'Where could they be!' He heard the door open behind him, and saw Tohru holding most of the presents while Hatori carried a handful. "Ha'ri! Tohru! Welcome!" He smiled and pointed to his tree. "You can place them over there. Ha'ri! Do you like the tree? I decorated it myself!" Hatori looked over. It was the same tree from last year. It looked the same! Same red ornaments, same silver tinsel, same green tree.

"Yes." Shigure gave a thumbs-up to Ayame, who returned the thumbs-up. Hatori sighed and walked over to the tree. Tohru was already talking to most of her friends, so he scurried off to the kitchen, where Shigure and Ayame were going to end up while opening presents. While standing there, he heard Shigure telling everyone to calm down while opening presents, and after his little speech, the paper started to rip and shreds were making it's way towards the kitchen. Hatori sighed, and closed his eyes, leaning on the sink.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru watched her pile of presents rise. There was a stuffed rabbit from Momiji, garden gloves from Yuki, a rice cooker from Kyo, (He bought one just for her) a flower from Shigure in a glass case, clothes from Kagura, a black and white necklace from Hatsuharu, a stuffed tiger from Kisa, a new wallet from Hiro, a sock monkey from Ritsu, (Tohru loved it) and hair accessories from Rin! She smiled at all of her presents and thanked everyone! She found her last box from Ayame and began to rip at the paper.

Momiji whispered to her, "Usually, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori only give presents to one another, no one else. It's like a custom for them." She nodded. She remembered that from last year. She smiled, and looked at her presents to each one.

She broke the custom.

0o0o0o0o0o

'Christmas is a time of love, a time of giving the ones you love your presents, right? When will _I_ be able to with all of these people?' He walked out, which he decided to join in, and watched her open all of her presents. 'I want her to open it in front of my eyes only, no one else's. So, when can I allow her to have it?' He saw the one that Ayame wrapped for her, and she opened the box.

It was a dress! He made a dress for her! "Oh, Ayame! Thank you so much! I'll go try it on right now!" In a hurry, she ran up the stairs to her old bedroom. Shigure wandered over to Hatori, who didn't notice him actually walk over. He was too busy watching her.

"You know, you could follow her." Hatori jumped out of his thoughts and looked over to Shigure. "Or, you can just fantasize, like me! Here." Shigure handed Hatori his present. "Merry Christmas." Hatori stared at the present. He knew what the present was already. He got the same thing he gave Shigure: a cookbook. Hatori sighed, and placed it on the table next to him, next to Ayame's. (Ayame just placed Hatori's present down so he could open presents.) Without causing any disruption to the tearing of the paper, Hatori made his way up the stairs.

He was going to see her first.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru shut the door behind her and looked around. Everything looked the same, just without her possessions in the room. 'It's odd. I don't feel right here anymore.' She didn't. She didn't call it home; she didn't call it her house anymore. She just called it Shigure's. She walked around and felt the same floor she did from before. But, it just wasn't the same. 'It's not _home_ anymore.' She looked down at the dress and smiled.

She enjoyed it while it lasted, though.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori reached her room. He could tell which one was which, seeing her's the only one that was closed. He knocked on the door, and heard a muffled, "Come in!" from inside. He placed his hand on the doorknob and cautiously opened the door. He could've sworn he saw Shigure downstairs with Ayame watching him. "Sorry to enter." He looked up and saw her, standing in the middle of the room, looking right at him.

It was a yellow dress, much like the one she wore when Yuki and her were at his shop. Though, it was much more fancier and much more Victorian-esque. The sleeves were just below the shoulders, on the upper arm, and the neckline was an arch-like neckline with ruffles on the edges. The simple deep yellow rose in the middle led down the corset and to the bottom. With many ruffles, the transparent layer fell over the bottom layer, hanging halfway down. The bottom layer, with many more ruffles then the transparent layer, soared down towards the ground, hiding any evidence of feet.

Her pale skin against such a bright color made Hatori speechless. He quietly shut the door, and stood there. He widened his eyes each time he looked at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous, to him. He began to walk towards her, and she began to speak. "Um, I like it! It's absolutely stunning! Though, it does make it somewhat hard to breathe." She smiled, and he stopped in front of her. In an instant, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her's. She placed her arms around him, and closed her eyes.

"Wear it." He whispered. She nodded, reluctantly, and sighed. "You look beautiful in it." She blushed, and held him tightly.

She was going to wear it for the rest of the day.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru walked down the stairs, and heard everyone gasp. They liked it! A lot!

"Pretty!" Kisa, Kagura, Ritsu, Rin, and Momiji said.

"Ayame actually made that?" Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Hiro asked.

"Ayame, you make such pretty dresses!" Shigure said.

"Thank you so much, Ayame!" Tohru smiled. Ayame nodded and began to speak.

"It's all for you, princess. With grueling hours of work ahead of me, I decided to tailor you a dress. Oh, but it was so hard to find your measurements, with all of the pap—" Shigure put his hand over Ayame's mouth and smiled.

"What he's trying to say is that he worked hard just for you." Shigure smiled and Tohru smiled back. Hatori walked down the stairs behind her, and walked over to Shigure. Tohru watched him leave, and frowned. Shigure watched him walk right into the kitchen, and soon, they, Shigure and Ayame, followed.

"Tohru, let's play a game!" Momiji shouted. And outside the group of kids went.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori leaned back on the sink and saw Ayame and Shigure walk in soon after. 'Great.' "Did you tell her?" Ayame asked. Shigure must've spilt the news to Ayame.

"No."

"Ah, but why not, Ha'ri!" Shigure whined. What he wanted to say was, '_Because it's not the right time.'_ But, instead, he said,

"Because I can't." Hatori looked down and folded his arms across his chest. Ayame and Shigure found themselves comfortable leaning against a wall, and watched the emotions run through Hatori like a waterfall.

"Are you ever going to tell her? Or will you watch her be stolen away from you?" Shigure asked. He had a point. Hatori _was_ scared to a point where he couldn't tell her. But, it was hard.

"I will. Soon." He told them. Both Ayame and Shigure looked at one another, and looked back at Hatori. Even though they were his best friends, there was nothing they could do for him that could help get through this tough time.

It was all up to Hatori.

Hatori pulled out his present from his back pocket to Tohru, and ran over the paper with his thumb. He could feel Shigure and Ayame's eyes on the present, and both asked. "What's that?" Hatori looked up, and smiled.

"Something that'll help me tell her." He began to walk between them, and out into the den. Ayame and Shigure looked at their friend's back as he glided across the floor. With the present in his right hand, his head held high, they both smiled.

It was a small step, yes, but if it would help him, that's all they needed to hear.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru sat down on the patio as she watched the kids have a snowball fight. She couldn't play in the dress she was wearing, since it would probably ruin it, and saw the snow fly in the air and hit every one of them somewhere on their body. She smiled, and sometimes laughed at how they would react, and sighed. In her conscious, she was thinking about Hatori and the present she was going to give him.

The rest of the money she had left over was for it, and if he didn't like it, she didn't know what to do. She thought of everything that he would actually need, and this was the only thing that could come to mind that she thought was actually a good thing. But, there was something else that was bothering her, not just the present. Her heart began to beat harder against her chest, and she rose a hand up to her heart. Feeling the beats get stronger and stronger, she gripped the fabric on her dress.

'Oh mom. What do I do? What if something goes wrong, or he doesn't return these feelings I have for him? What if I'm the only one with these feelings and am left all alone to pick up the pieces? What do I do then?' She closed her eyes and felt the cold wind whip through. She brought her knees up to herself, and wrapped her other arm around the knees. "Tohru." She heard someone say her name behind her! She turned her head, and saw Hatori standing there in the doorway.

In his right hand, there was a present.

"H-Hatori!" She could feel her face get warm. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!" She stood up and walked over to him.

"I think you'll catch one before me." He held out the present. "This is for you." It was square-shaped, with yellow wrapping paper folded around it. She smiled, and looked up at him.

"Hold on!" She ran inside towards the tree. Behind one of the branches, she grabbed a rectangular-shaped present wrapped in red paper. She ran back out, and smiled. "This is for you!" 'So, we got each other another present.' He smiled and exchanged gifts.

"Thank you." They said to one another. They watched, wondering when they would open the present and who would open their present first. Finally, after standing in the doorway for a couple minutes, Hatori spoke. "On the count of 3, let's open the gifts together. Deal?" She nodded. "Okay."

"1…"

"2…"

"3." Tohru neatly took off the paper and folded the tape off the paper. She didn't like to rip the paper. Hatori, on the other hand, ripped his in pieces, shredding them in equal sized strips of paper. Finally, they each got to their gift, and saw they were both white boxes! They couldn't have gotten the same thing, right? Hatori lifted the top off of his box, and Tohru did the same, and both widened their eyes.

Hatori saw what was inside first. He saw a silver wristband with a watch attached to it, diamonds on each of the four numbers given. (12, 3, 6, and 9) He heard the clock tick with the right time, exactly actually, with two circles next to a line that represented a number. The background on the watch was brown, a light brown, which brought out the silver hands on the clock inside. It truly was stunning.

Tohru saw her gift. She lifted it out of the box and held it by it's chain. 'It' was a silver locket, with a rose on the back of the heart. The chain was bright silver, with tiny links holding it together. She saw the opening for the locket, which was a little fingernail slot to open it up, and brushed her thumb over the whole thing. She wasted no time and put the locket around her neck. Clasping the chain together, the locket rested just above her heart, and she smiled. They both looked at each other, and smiled to one another. "Thank you." They echoed. Hatori saw her about to open it, and held her hand to stop her.

"Don't open it until New Year's, after the sunrise." She allowed him to take her hand and sway it away from her locket, and nodded. They both said thank you to each other over and over again, with Hatori putting his new watch on where the old one was and Tohru playing with her locket. Hatori asked, "What are the two circles for?" She looked and laughed.

"To put pictures in! That way, when you look down, you can smile because someone else is smiling back!" She smiled, and excused herself for a few minutes while throwing the paper away. The house looked like a mess! Hatori, however, brushed his fingers over the glass of the watch and smiled.

'Always smiling.'

0o0o0o0o0o

The party was just about over, with everyone exhausted with everything they did. Hatori and Tohru stood in the doorway to the kitchen, saying their good-byes while people waved away. But, before they left, Momiji pointed something out.

"Don't forget to _kiss_ and make-up, you two!" Tohru and Hatori looked at each other. Were they fighting? Haru spoke next. "Yes. _Kiss_ and tell before the night is over." The group started to laugh and headed out the door. Each person had a bag in one hand or both, and each person was still laughing. 'What is so funny?' Hatori thought. He shrugged and looked over at Tohru.

"Oh, I'll be right back. I must tell them I will miss them! Then we can go, okay?" He nodded, and she ran out towards the door outside and hugged everyone. But, while she was away, Shigure took her place, and stood next to Hatori.

"What is it now, Shigure?"

"Oh nothing." He started to snicker.

"You're up to something. Don't play that with me." Shigure looked over and shrugged. He pointed up to the ceiling and Hatori looked up. He didn't know what he was looking at, at first, but he knew. He widened his eyes, and stood there in awe. He missed his first, true opportunity to kiss her. No one pointed it out to him, and everyone gave clues to them about the stupid thing hanging in the air. There it was, in all it's glory, laughing at him, mocking him because he didn't even know.

A green mistletoe.

* * *

**... Long chapter, isn't it? T-T Sorry, but I love writing Christmas chapters XD**

**I'll post what everyone got from everyone ... AFTER I post my replies to reviews! 8D**

**From Chapter Nine:**

**cm1000: **_Hello again! Yay! I updated! XD Shocking T-T I know! I love the roof scene. It's like, my second favorite scene in this story! (My first is him kissing her 8D) Thanks for the review!  
_**SilverFang4190: **_Okay, I just wanted to make sure, because I didn't know and it was similar names! XD Oh, good! I always think I do something wrong in each chapter, because there's not enough romance or something T-T I'm glad you liked it! 8D Thanks for the review!  
_**romdevil: **_Hello! I'm sorry that it ended! And I hope this is fast enough update! 8D Thanks for the review!  
_**Panda-Pigeon: **_Hello! I'm glad I posted! 8D I hope this chapter is good enough for you X3 Thanks for the review!  
_**dianna: **_Hello again! Oh I'm glad this is one of your favorites! 8D I feel honoured! Thanks for the review!  
_**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin:**_It was bound to happen, because I hated her not knowing. But yay! I'm happy I did it before Christmas! 8D Thanks for the review!  
_**shouryuujo: **_Hello! I'm glad you love the story! It makes me feel proud X3 Thanks for the review and I hope this update was fast enough!_

**Okay, now the gifts: (Warning: This list is LONG DX)**

Hatori to Tohru : A locket and a stuffed animal ; Tohru to Hatori : A picture frame and a watch.  
Momiji to Tohru : A stuffed rabbit ; Tohru to Momiji : Different types of candy X3  
Yuki to Tohru : Garden gloves ; Tohru to Yuki : Packets of seeds.  
Kyo to Tohru : A Rice Cooker ; Tohru to Kyo : The finished cat sculpture (See Volume 13, last chapter in the Manga)  
Shigure to Tohru : A flower in a glass case ; Tohru to Shigure : A writing set. (For writing T-T)  
Kagura to Tohru : Clothing ; Tohru to Kagura : A cat backpack.  
Ayame to Tohru : A yellow dress ; Tohru to Ayame : Sewing set.  
Haru to Tohru : A Black and White necklace ; Tohru to Haru : Black earrings.  
Kisa to Tohru : A stuffed tiger ; Tohru to Kisa : A snow globe.  
Hiro to Tohru : A wallet ; Tohru to Hiro : New sunglasses (XD)  
Ritsu to Tohru : A sock monkey ; Tohru to Ritsu : A diary for his 'mistakes'  
Rin to Tohru : Hair accessories ; Tohru to Rin : A necklace.  
Akito to Tohru ? ; Tohru to Akito ? (Coming soon X3)

**Hatori to Ayame : Needles and sewing set ; Ayame to Hatori : An organizer. (He needs it T-T)  
Shigure to Ayame : A scarf (He loves them!) ; Ayame to Shigure : Expensive tea.  
Hatori to Shigure / Shigure to Hatori : The same cookbook (XD)**

**I decided not to add, like, "Yuki to Kagura" because I just made them open their gifts on Christmas Eve. You just don't know that ;D**

**Next Chapter : Nothing really. XD Sorry. Maybe, if I think about it more and more, I'll add something that's shocking, but probably not T-T Sorry.**

**Countdown : 3 Chapters left!**

**OH! I wanna ask you guys: What should my next FULL story be of? (I'll be doing oneshots here and there, but I need a story to work on too T-T) I'm think of : HatxToh , ShixToh , KazxSaki (Kazuma X3) , UoxKur , and KyoxToh , but I can't choose one T-T Anyone wanna suggest? 8D Because that'll help A LOT! (I'll post the votes in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Who knows!)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as me! Review to make me smile, and until next time!**

**TLS**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Go and Love Him

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I did, but I don't. Darn._**

* * *

Preparations start as soon as Christmas is over. As usual, the Main House is busy as ever, the busiest it gets every year. Invitations to the banquet are sent out, people respond to Akito by saying their thanks and leave almost immediately. Work begins again, and Akito gets sick regularly before New Years, then miraculously cures himself. But, what I'm worried about the most is _her_.

Is she invited? Will she be stuck alone, almost like last year?

I heard about that last year. Kyo and Yuki ran back to Tohru so she wouldn't be alone for those days, completely against Akito's orders. They stayed there the whole time the banquet and ceremonies went on. I heard they watched the sunrise on New Years, making their wishes.

When I heard that, I knew Kyo and Yuki were rushing to her side because of _love_. I instantly realized that they were desperate to rush back to her side, and to make her _happy_ those three days. I remember thinking about it that night. I began to wonder why I couldn't do that for anyone, why I didn't have anyone to run to. This year… this year can be different for me, a turn of events, if you must call it that.

Because _she's_ with _me_ now, and they have their _own lives._

I can already feel it. Akito will not allow her to be with us for the banquet, she'll be left all alone, and then, no one will come to her rescue while we sit there, gazing towards the sky for the sun to rise. But, does she have a place in Akito's heart that'll allow him to invite her?

Will she become _one of us_?

And how would she react if she were rejected to come to the banquet and ceremonies? Would she cry tears of sorrow? Or, would she be grateful that _I_ was there, that _I_ came to her rescue and stayed with her those three days, just like the princes she had just a year ago?

Anything could happen.

0o0o0o0o0o

It was a few days after Christmas, all of the errands done for post-Christmas. For Tohru, that meant visiting the family that resides with her grandfather, and handing out presents to Uo and Hana as well. But, she did not go alone.

_She felt the cold, winter breeze brush over her chest and shivering the moment it contacted with her skin. She woke up, pulling covers over herself, and looking at the other side of the bed. Empty. She sighed, and sat up. Looking at the clock, which read "9:14 AM", she slipped out from the covers and closed the window. Snow was drifting into her room, so she made sure to leave most of it out, if not all of it. _

_She opened the door to the den, and saw Hatori standing over the stove and cooking something. It smelled like chocolate. She just stared as he stirred the contents around and kept looking down at the fire. She shut the door quietly and leaned on the door. Tohru watched him, and wondered._

_She closed her eyes and a dream unfolded. She could see him standing over the said stove and her waking up, with a smile on her face. Wearing shorts for pajamas, it was spring, with the sun creeping in from the cracks of the door. He was placing the contents of the breakfast into the bowls and looking at her, with a smile plastered on his face. From there, they walked, hand-in-hand, food in the other, and walked right outside, watching the sun rise up on the beautiful morning. _

_She opened her eyes, and saw him still looking at the food. She sighed, and opened the door to her room. She shut the door, and Hatori glanced over. He could've sworn he heard something._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"_Hatori, is it okay if I go out and hand the last of my presents?" She pointed to a small pile in the corner by his desk. Of course, he didn't mind. But, was she going to go alone? Surely that wasn't her plan. Was it?_

"_I don't mind. But, mind if I tag along?" She looked at him, puzzled. Before she could ask, he answered. "Preparations do not start until tomorrow, so I'll aide you for the day. Akito is feeling well, and I have no appointments. I'm all your's today." She smiled, and nodded. She walked over to the presents, and he watched her. He closed his eyes, and wondered._

_He could see her with a tree in front of her placing presents under said tree. Only a few reside under the tree, wrapped so nicely in shiny, glossy wrapping paper. She was wearing a skirt with a long-sleeved shirt, with the lights dimmed and candles all around lighting her whole face up. She handed him a present, whispering, "Merry Christmas" and both holding each other in the candlelight, watching each other unwrap their presents._

_He opened his eyes, and she handed him some presents, because they were heavy, and smiled. "Are you ready?" He nodded, and off they went, towards his car and to hand out presents. 'I feel like Santa.' He thought._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_They arrived at her grandfather's house first, but no one was home. Her guess was they went on a vacation for a week or two. She shrugged, and got her house keys out from her pocket. Hatori watched her. 'She has keys?' He never knew! He stood there, with the presents in hand, and watched her open the door quietly to her former house. _

_The home she had _forgotten_ from them._

_She walked into the den, and pointed to a table. "We can place them right there," she whispered. He nodded, and he gently placed the presents on top of the table. She followed suit, and rose. She looked around the room, and glanced down as many hallways as she could. She sighed; the place really _did_ change since the last time she was there._

_It wasn't a good change, either._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Uo and Hana, well, they met up with them on accident. Tohru and Hatori were at the train station to ride to Hana's and a girl bumped into Tohru while walking. The girl yelled, "Watch where you're going, twerp!" Tohru, of course, apologized, and the girl stared. "Tohru!?" _

_It was Uo, along with Hana behind her. It was a reunion for the two friends, and Hatori laid back on a pillar and watched the three girls converse with one another. Uo was just visiting from her home with Kureno, she told Tohru, and Hana was just out with Uo for the day. They asked what she was doing out there, and she replied, "I have gifts!"_

_They all laughed, and each one said thank you to her. "Oh! I forgot!" Uo and Hana looked at her confused. "Everyone," she turned around. Hatori straightened up. "This is Hatori Sohma. Hatori, this is Uo," She pointed. "and Hana." They both bowed before him, and he did the same thing. _

_Hana, eyeing the man she just met, began to walk up to him. She stared at him, straight in the eyes, and he did the same thing. He wasn't afraid; he just didn't know how to react. "You have lost a loved one." He continued to stare. "Yet, I sense waves of affection off you. Interesting." He leaned back on the pillar, and sighed. This girl was telepathic?_

"_So, Tohru," Uo whispered. "Are you dating him?"_

"_E-E-E-EH!? N-N-No! O-O-Of course n-not!" Tohru replied._

"_You're actions say otherwise!" Uo laughed, and Tohru chuckled, blushing in embarrassment. _

_Hana, on the other hand, watched his actions towards Tohru, and saw him glancing up at her before shooting his gaze back down towards her. "Mr. Hatori, she has had her share of heartbreak along with you. Do not cause anymore for her." She turned around, and began to walk away. "I wish you pleasant waves this year." He relaxed, and watched the girls group up again, laughing away._

'_I hope not to, young one.'_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Tohru was at home, alone of course, and wondering what kind of preparations went into the Banquet. Sure, decorations were key to the whole celebration, but what else was there? 'Food, maybe. Or costumes. Oh, I want to know!' She spun around in Hatori's chair and stared at the ceiling. 'Then again, maybe there are so many branches for this that I don't even know about it. Oh, it's such a complicated system here!' She sighed, and sat still, looking at his desk.

She saw the old picture frame, with Kana's picture still in it, right over one of his files. She eyed it, and frowned. How she wished to be the woman in the picture, the one smiling to him. She sighed, and saw her picture frame on another shelf! The glare from the sun reflected, and she couldn't tell what picture was in it. She stood up and leaned forward. Her hands grabbed the frame, and she looked down.

Before she could react, a knock was heard. She jumped, and set the frame, and picture, down on his desk. She walked over to the door and opened it. The old servant! "You are to come with me." She nodded, and the old servant walked away, expecting Tohru to follow. But, before she walked out, Tohru had something to say.

"Oh, wait. Please, let me get something for him." The old servant nodded, and watched her grab a present from behind the desk. Tohru looked back at the picture frame and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She couldn't look at her own picture in that frame.

0o0o0o0o0o

Akito looked out the window while the snow fell down onto the green ground so calmly and freely. He wished he could be like that snow, without a single care in the world, without any pressure on anything. He sighed. He felt like jumping outside, to feel the cold, deep snow under his feet and on his back. But, he knew there would be consequences with his mother, and servants inside as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." The old servant from before entered.

"She is here, Master Akito." Akito nodded, and she walked in, with a smile on her face and a present in her hand. He smiled, and waited until the servant left them in peace, alone.

"Hello, Tohru. How are you?" She walked over to the window next to Akito, and smiled again. She sat down on the windowsill and looked at him.

"I am fine, thank you! How are you feeling?" He coughed, and looked outside.

"I think I am getting sick again." She frowned, and looked down at her present to him. "But, don't worry. It happens every year. It's nothing new." He looked over, and saw her looking down, playing with the paper on the present. "I'm sorry, for everything."

She looked up at him, and shook her head. "Oh, no, Akito, you don't need to apologize for anything! It's not your fault! I like it here, I really do! Please, don't blame yourself! I should be apologizing to you for all the troubles I have put you through these years!" She smiled, and he smiled back. She placed a hand on one of his knees, and he looked at it. What was he suppose to do? He hesitated, but placed his hand on top of her's, closing his eyes. It was pleasant to feel someone's hand under his.

"Merry Christmas, Akito." He opened his eyes, and saw her holding out a little box in front of him. He stared at it for a minute, and took it into his other hand. He untied the bow and watched the ribbon limply fall under the present. He smiled, and began to tear at the paper with the one hand he had. From there, it was a white box, with a lid on top. He opened the box, and widened his eyes.

It was a white angel, with a yellow halo above it's head held by a piece of wire. The dress flowed down past her feet; the sleeves stopped at the top of her shoulders, while one of the hands held a harp. The expression on the angel was serene; eyes closed, mouth in a faint smile; her wavy blonde hair went to the middle of her back. Akito took the angel out of it's box and saw two white wings sprout from her back. He held it up, and saw the snow circle the angel in a peaceful, calm way. _That_ was something he wanted to see.

"Thank you." He held the angel to his chest and smiled. She smiled back, and nodded. "Though, I have nothing for you. I'm sorry." She looked around and saw a tree full of candy canes.

"Oh! But, you do" He felt her hand leave his knee and walk over to his tree in the corner. He never liked that tree, at all. It was too small, something that no one would ever realize it was in the room. He saw her pluck two or three candy canes off the tree and turn around. "I love candy canes! Thank you so much!" He smiled, and placed his feet on the floor. He pushed himself up from the windowsill, and walked over to the tree.

Akito looked at his angel. It was a tradition to place something on a tree, right? 'It's absurd, but it's something I should do.' He placed the angel on top of the tree and saw how it stood out from the rest of the room. Maybe he did like the tree after all. Maybe, just maybe, someone would see the tree and compliment on how beautiful it looks.

"It looks beautiful, Akito!" His eyes widened, and looked down at her. She was smiling, candy canes to her chest, and he chuckled. For the first time, he actually _chuckled_.

She looked back down at the tree, while he kept his eyes on her. "Tohru." She looked back up at him, and smiled. "Would you like to come to the banquet?" Her eyes widened.

"O-Oh! But I-I couldn't! I-I'm not p-part of the family!" He placed his hand on her head and smiled.

"But I want you to come." She closed her eyes and smiled. She nodded, and he rubbed her head. "Good."

A knock was heard at the door. "Master Akito." It was the same servant from before. He quickly removed his hand from her head and looked over his shoulder. "Hatori is done with his rounds today. She must return." He frowned. He didn't want her to leave so soon.

"Well, Akito, I'll see you soon, okay?" He looked back at her, and saw her smiling. He nodded, and felt her pass him and towards the door. Before she left, she heard him.

"Goodbye." With that, the door closed, and all he had was the angel for company.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori opened the door to his room and noticed something strange: Tohru wasn't cleaning, or sitting in his chair waiting for him to arrive. He saw her bedroom door open with no one in it, and the door was unlocked for him to enter. Hatori placed the files on the desk, and looked outside. _No one_ was there.

Now _that_ was strange.

He stretched and breathed in a huge breath of air. All of the preparations for New Year's was stressful enough, but with appointments piled on, he didn't know if he was going to get _any_ rest that night. He looked around, and saw no sign of Tohru. 'Did something _happen_?'

No, he thought. He looked to his left, and saw the entrance to the main house. To his right were houses lined up with one another. He looked up to the sky, and closed his eyes. 'Calm down. She's fine. It's not like she was kidnapped or anything.' He opened his eyes. 'Right?'

On cue, the door opened from behind him and he quickly spun around. Though, it wasn't Tohru. "Ha'ri!" It was Shigure. He sighed, and walked inside.

"What is it that you need, Shigure?" Shigure just smiled, and leaned back onto the wall behind him. Hatori proceeded to walk towards his chair and sat down.

"Well, how's the preparations going!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru walked down the hallway towards home, and saw someone enter before her. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and saw it was Shigure! She wanted to scream out his name, but it would draw attention, and she needed none of that. She ran to the room, but he shut the door behind him. Was something important? 'Oh well! At least they are together and talking!' She sat down on the ground next to the door and listened.

To her, it was rude to eavesdrop on anyone. Really, it was wrong to do that at all, but she was always interested on what both had to say to each other and what their conversations consisted of that she couldn't help but _want_ to listen!

"Well, how's the preparations going!" She sighed. 'Shigure is always one to be nosy!'

"Fine." She smiled. 'He's always right to the point.'

"You know, Hatori," She noticed the serious tone of Shigure for once! "Is there going to be a time when you'll tell her your feelings? I mean, it's almost the end of the year, and yet you have made no move to tell her."

Before she could hear Hatori's response, she felt someone right next to her, and she whipped her head around. It was someone in a furry, elegant coat. "Hello, dear princess!" It was Ayame.

"Ayame!" She stood up. "It's nice to see you again! What brings you around here?"

"Oh, I was out and about when I thought I could come along and visit with you and Hatori, to see how everything is working out! But, as you can see, we are waiting outside the door while Shigure and Hatori are talking! Shigure always beats me to it!" He laughed, and Tohru just stared there, in awe. 'He said that whole thing in one breath!'

"Oh, I'm sure they are catching up with each other, that's all. Though it sounds like Hatori is having a situation." She smiled, with a hint of sadness covered up, while Ayame watched her. Her eyes strayed away and looked right at the door. Something Tohru would not do.

She was always flamboyant to look you right in the eyes.

"Oh? What kind of a situation?" Ayame asked, peering over her shoulder.

"I don't know." Her eyes dropped to the floor, and Ayame placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, princess! In fact, I'll ask him about it right now!" In a flash, he zipped right by her and ran right into the room, leaving her to wonder.

'Is he in love with someone?'

0o0o0o0o0o

"I told you, it's a matter of time before I tell her. When will you get that through your head?" Shigure sighed, and looked down on the floor. 'When will he learn?'

"Are you afraid of what she'll say?" Hatori was about to answer, but found no words to actually answer her. 'Afraid? Why would I fear that?' He looked down on the desk, and saw a picture frame lying there, face up. He spun to face said frame and looked down. Was he really afraid?

'I can tell her when she sleeps, I can tell her in my dreams. Why is it that I can't find the words to tell her right _now_? As I look at her, I can't tell her. When I talk to her, I can't tell her. No matter what I do with her, I can't do it. Why is it that love … why does it have to be this complicated?

'Why can't it be what it is like in my dreams? Why can't it be that simple?' He picked up the picture frame and looked her right in the eyes. He rubbed the picture with his thumb, grazing over her face, and closed his eyes. Shigure watched him, wondering what he was doing, if he were reminiscing or not. "Ha'ri." Hatori looked up. "You know, it'll be just as painful if you don't tell her."

Hatori looked down at the picture again. 'I know.' He placed the picture frame down, facing him, and looked at Shigure. "Shigure, you're an idiot." Shigure laughed, and Hatori smiled.

"Ha'ri, why do you have to be so mean to me!" Shigure whined. He sighed, and heard a voice coming from the outside.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, princess! In fact, I'll ask him about it right now!" 'Dear princess?' Just as he finished that thought, Ayame stepped into his room, and looked at him. "Hatori, what is your situation!" Hatori stared at him, while Shigure began to laugh.

"I-I'm a-a-afraid you're t-too late!" Shigure said in between laughter. Hatori leaned back in his chair, and looked at Ayame.

"My situation is you two in this room bothering me. Please, leave." Ayame looked at Shigure, which he whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you later on." He nodded, and looked at Hatori. "Whatever you wish, Hatori! Take care of the princess for us!" Hatori rose and nodded. He was sure he was going to take care of her.

No matter what it took.

Ayame left the door open, and saw Ayame telling someone goodbye. He couldn't catch the words, they were silent, and watched both men walk away from the room. Hatori walked over to the door and was about to shut it when something, or someone, caught his eye. There, standing there in the hallway, hand to her heart and tears running down her face, was _her._

Tohru.

0o0o0o0o0o

'Does he actually love someone that I don't know? Well, of course he would love someone else. Why would he love me? I'm 10 years younger than him, and I expect him to love me? I guess I have my wild fantasies once in a while.' She placed her hand over her heart. 'But, I can't feel something here. I don't know why, but I feel like I can feel him loving me. Why?

'Right now, I feel... I feel I can never reach him with my emotions.' Tears started to stream down her face. 'If he loves another, I feel as though I'll never be able to reach him.' Her hands formed into fists. 'I guess this is what they call heartache. But, whoever it is that he loves, I will not cry, I will not breakdown.' One of her hands went up to the locket around her neck. 'I will congratulate him. But, it just isn't fair.' She opened her eyes, and saw two men, Shigure and Ayame standing in front of her. She jumped and Ayame leaned in.

"Don't cry, Tohru. Heal him, please. _Go and love him_." Ayame smiled, and waved Shigure to walk past her. Did they know...? She looked down to the ground, and sighed. She couldn't, though. _He loved another_. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked up. She saw the shadow get closer and closer, and held her hands close to her heart and locket. She saw him step out and look directly at her.

_He was worried._

0o0o0o0o0o

Her lips were quivering; her tears falling to the floor as soon as they left her eyes; her hands balled into a fist on her heart. He walked out there, calmly, and looked down at her. Something _did_ happen, he knew it. But, what exactly _did_ happen? Did Ayame or Shigure say something to upset her? Or, was it something else?

Did _he_ say something to upset her?

Before he ever thought about it, he wrapped his arms around her, and dragged her into their home. (It would cause a scene otherwise.) He shut the door with his foot and leaned back on the wall, with her on his chest. He whispered, "I'm sorry" in her ear, and held her tighter. He wasn't going to let go.

Soon enough, he felt her arms wrap around her, and the tears seep through his clothing. She shook her head. "It's not your fault." He shook his head. She swallowed her tears, and grasped onto his clothing on his back. _That's_ what _she_ wanted to do _at that moment in time_. _She_ wanted to _feel_ _him_ hold _her_ with the _love_ she wanted to feel off him.

She just wanted to feel _loved._

For the rest of the day, they stayed like that. For the rest of the day, Hatori rubbed her back to help her stop crying, to end the tears. For the rest of the day, Tohru held onto him with so much strength as before, and vice-versa with Hatori. For the rest of the day, both felt the love they both had radiate through the room, but didn't believe the other loved the other. For the rest of the day, Hatori stared at the picture on his desk.

_He loved her. And soon, he would tell her. Soon._

* * *

**TT Sorry that I didn't get this up sooner.**

**School just started a week ago, and I'm so worried about failing, so don't expect quick chapters, please 8D Anyway, this chapter? I think I rushed it XD I started it this last weekend, and I was doing so well! Then I completed it tonight, and I was like, all the while, "I have history and physics and english and AHH!" XD Whoops!**

**Countdown : 2 chapters left! 8(**

**Reviews from Chapter 10: (I think XD)**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: **_I know! He completely missed the whole mistletoe opportunity! How dare he! Thanks for the vote(s)! It helped me a little more 8D And thanks for the review!  
_**SilverFang4190:**_ XD I wish I could do that, but I would love to make a bit of an interesting chapter for all of you! 8D And of course not! I never thought about an Akito x Tohru, because usually I've read friendship ones, but never a lovey one! That'd be something new! Thanks! 8D And thanks for the wonderful review!  
_**cm1000:**_ 8D I tried to give stuff funny, yet equally satifying from each character, but I don't know if I actually succeeded! And I love Christmas chapters too! They are so fun! I tried to give them cute, loved presents, but I couldn't really think of anything for a guy TT I'm not good with guy presents XD Thanks for the recommendations! I'll write them down right away! Thanks for the review!  
_**midnitearz: **_Well I'm glad you love the story! 8D Makes me smile! Thanks for the review, and I hope this update was fast enough for you!  
_**SmallvilleBabe19: **_8D I'm glad to hear that! It made me giggle when I read that the first time! XD Thanks for the review!  
_**devilgrl1:**_ Yay 8D I'm glad you love the story! And don't worry. Who knows what'll happen ;D Thanks for the review!  
_**stream of tears:**_ 8D I'm glad you are in love with the story! Makes me happy! 8) Thanks for the review!_

**Thanks for the votes to all that voted! I'm still taking suggestions for my next story, so if you REALLY want one, PLEASE!!! Suggest it to me! Thank you X3**

**What will the next chapter contain?: I can't tell you that! It's a secret! (It'll be the most AWESOME chapter EVER!)**

**Oh, I was also thinking of an epilogue, because I did a "prologue" for this story, but I really hate doing epilogues. What do you think? And, I was also thinking of posting the chapter that never came around to existance because I thought the story would be too short, SO! Would anyone be interested in seeing that? Because I'll post it (Once I actually revise it and that XD) once the story is done with X3**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and I hope you loved this chapter too! Review, and until next time!**

**TLS**


	12. Chapter Twelve: One Wish

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, so many relationships would go so differently XD_**

**WARNING: ... I think I went OOC in this chapter, so if I did, I am so sorry ;...;**

* * *

I have never been the one to be courageous or come close to being a "knight in shining armor". A fantasy that all men at a younger age have; yet I've never had such fantasies. I daydreamed, yes, but I never thought about love in a way that I do now. A celebration clears my mind, usually New Year's, but I seem tense around others, mainly Akito.

The love the others hide from him is nothing _I dared to have._

But, I _do_ have it. Before, I would've been scared to announce a love to _anyone_, including Shigure and Ayame. Now, I feel as if I can't hide it any longer, I can't hold it inside any longer, I can't _ignore it anymore_. I hold out my hand to her, anxiously waiting what will happen next, what will _unfold_ in the next chapter.

She slips her hand through mine, and I save her.

When the banquet begins, what will she be doing? What will anyone of us be doing, as she sits home, all alone to wonder what it would be like to be with us? It's unfair, to be secluded from the group when you _live here_. In my eyes, she would be at the table, enjoying the food we offer to each other while the fun begins under the stars.

Would she enjoy that though? From the stories I hear from Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, she hadn't really _celebrated_ New Year's with anyone but her mother. To be with a different pack, would it make a difference to her? Would something inside her _break_ and show a different _emotion _instead of _happiness_ to bloom? It's not something I want to see.

It's something no one here _wants to see._

But, I love her. I will not deny that any longer. No matter what state she is in, whether it's something as serious as delirium or as simple as happiness, I do love her. It's a matter of time of when this _love_ comes out and is finally visible for her to see. The only thing that I'm afraid of at this _moment in time_ is _rejection_, the feeling of being _turned down_. My only wish this year for New Year's, when the moment is right, when the sun rises over that horizon, is this:

_I wish for Tohru to love me._

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori shifted around in his sleep, and heard the ruckus outside his walls from the celebration. It was already starting. 'A little early, but it's like this every year.' He opened his eyes and saw he was in _her_ room, with _her _cuddled up to his chest, in _her bed_. He felt his left arm under him, falling asleep as he laid on it. But, his right arm? He didn't feel it at his side, but felt it somewhere else.

Around _her waist_. He stared at the arm. Did they fall asleep like this from the previous night? He closed his eyes, and heard the cries she wept, felt the tears he saw, smelled her warmth on his chest from the hug.

_For the whole night, there they were, up against the wall, holding each other for life. His arms were wrapped around her head and waist, with his hand holding her head to his chest. Her arms were around his waist, with her arms crawling up his back for support. Occasionally, Hatori would close his eyes, then reopen them to look down at her. Was she broken?_

_Tohru didn't care. She needed to feel him in front of her, and she needed to hold him at that time. Her cries quieted down as time progressed, but she wrapped around him as tight as she could, maybe tighter. But it didn't matter. Tohru knew that was what she wanted, what she desired. She thought about how Hatori was probably sick of seeing her cry, how humiliating it was to see her like this, but she didn't think of it for more then five seconds. _

_Hatori started to rub her back to quiet her down a bit, and felt her relaxed in the grip she held around him. She took deep breaths as Hatori whispered, "Shh" to her. He would feel her nod against his chest, and inhale deeper breaths. He heard something muffled against his chest. He looked down, letting go of his grasp on her head. She looked up, and he stared._

_Her eyes were swollen and red, puffy from all of the tears she cried. Her cheeks were flushed to the max; the lips that were quivering before had now stopped, with a smile shining up towards him; her eyes still held the sadness he felt that night. She opened her mouth, and asked, "Will you stay with me tonight?" She brought one of her arms back to herself and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, he could tell. He smiled at her. He felt the other arm let go, and he let go at the same time. She brought her other hand up to her mouth and yawned._

"_Of course." She stretched, and laughed. Not a full laugh, but one cute laugh he loved to hear. She dropped her arms to the side, and began to wonder. 'Should I?' There was nothing stopping her at that point. She held out her arm and grabbed one of his hands. It felt so right to do that, in her mind. _

"_Let's go to bed, okay?" He nodded, and felt her drag him to her room. She opened the door and kept walking. She didn't bother to turn on a light. She wandered, not before Hatori closed the door, towards the bed, and reluctantly let go of his hand. Tohru went to her side while Hatori went to his. He took off his lab coat, and she took off her socks. Each flopped onto the bed, with their heads on the pillows, looking up at the ceiling._

_The silence was a comfortable one. Hatori looked over at Tohru and saw her eyes slowly closing from the darkness. Finally, he spoke. "If you want…" he paused. Was this right? "You can stay by me." Without hesitation, he felt the bed move and someone crawl over to him, cuddling up against his chest. He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist, with her hands touching his chest. Before she drifted off to her dreams, she whispered a hushed, "Thank you." Hatori nodded, and closed his eyes._

_He followed her._

He felt someone move and looked down. He was met with the eyes of Tohru. She smiled, and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Hatori! Did you have a good night's sleep?" He smiled. 'Always thinking of others, even this early in the morning.'

"As a matter of fact, I did. Did you?" He whispered in a passionate voice. She blushed, and nodded. He brought his right hand up to her head and rubbed it. "Good." She sat up, and he the same thing, except he brought his back up against the backboard. She stretched and yawned. She was still tired. She felt the cold metal on her neck and she brought a hand up to the locket. 'That's right! The banquet's tonight and I never told Hatori!'

He closed his eyes. How was he going to tell her that he was going to leave a bit earlier then expected for the banquet? 'I could just tell her flat out, but that's rude.' He sighed, and opened his eyes. He saw her turn around and look him right in the eyes. There was bit of a silence before they both opened their mouths.

"Umm…" They both said. There was another pause.

"Yes, Hatori?"

He was shocked. Wasn't the man supposed to give the woman the right to speak first? "I am leaving a little earlier for the banquet that's tonight. I'm sorry that I can't spend more time with you." She shook her head.

"Oh no! That's what I was going to tell you!" 'Tell me?' "Yesterday, I went to go visit Akito an--"

"Wait." She stopped. "Visit Akito?" He was a bit worried.

"Hn. Don't worry about it, Hatori. I'm fine!" He nodded, and she continued. "Anyway, he invited me to the banquet and the celebrations tonight! I can come with you!" He blinked. 'Since when is Akito this giving?' He shrugged it off. 'Wait…'

'She's going tonight?' She stretched her arms again and he saw one come closer to him. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back. Both stared at each other for a brief minute. With Hatori wondering if he should say anything and Tohru's mind drawing a blank as to what he was going to do, they just stared at each other. "Tohru, is it okay if, after the celebrations, that we watch the sunrise?" She smiled, and nodded.

"Of course!" She wouldn't pass up that opportunity any day. Hatori let out a sigh of relief. 'The biggest step. Complete.'

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori waited for her outside her room. He glanced down at his watch and smiled. He remembered the day he put her picture in the watch. 'Putting it in was a hassle.' Which was true, since it took him over an hour to actually put the picture (given by Shigure) in there. He read the time; 5:34 PM. They were a half an hour early before the celebrations officially began. It wasn't until 8 PM or so until the banquet started. 'It'll never be earlier.'

He glanced down at the outfit he was wearing. As usual, he was in formal wear; a buttoned-up white shirt, black pants, black shoes. He did think about wearing a yukata, or something that was more comfortable, but he decided on that instead. It was more fitting. He heard the door open in front of him and he looked up.

She was wearing the dress she got from Ayame at Christmas. Actually, Hatori insisted that she wore it, because Ayame would wonder if she was actually wearing the dress he gave her. But, he didn't mind. She looked _beautiful_ in the dress, so he didn't mind it at all. She blushed, and smiled a cute grin. "Are you ready, Hatori?" He looked down at her neck. 'It's still there.' He nodded, and held out his hand.

"I'm ready when you are." She smiled, blushing a deeper red, and slowly put her hand in his. He tightened, a little, his grip on her hand, and her the same. He spoke again. "Might I add, you look wonderful tonight." She started to nervously laugh, and shook her head.

"O-Oh! No I-I-I don't! N-N-Not as h-h-handsome as y-y-you!" She blurted out. He felt his cheeks warm up, and he laughed. He brought his other hand from his side and rubbed her head. She moved closer to him, until she was side-by-side with him. She put her head on his arm and closed her eyes. It just felt _right_. He looked down at her, and slid his hand from her hand down around her shoulder, and gently hugged her. To him, it felt _right_. He dropped his arm down by his side, and had the _urge_ to say his feelings to her. But, they never came out.

He wasn't ready.

"Let's go." He said. She smiled, and nodded against his arm. He took the first step, and she followed in suit. She wrapped her other arm around his, and blushed. 'Is this how you're suppose to do it?' Tohru laughed in her mind. 'I tried! I practiced for so long, and I can't do any of this!' It's true. While changing into the dress, she thought long and hard about romantic moves, and how to do some of them with her stuffed animals. It didn't work as well as it did in her head, but it helped.

Hatori opened the door, and heard the loud noises from all over, and the decorations falling to the floors and draping over almost any door that was around. He was the lucky one with no decorations to worry about over his door. Him and Tohru walked out into the hallway and noticed servants running all over to put the final touches on certain things. His watch started to beep from his wrist. He looked at the time. 5:53 PM.

'This will be one long night.'

0o0o0o0o0o

Akito walked around his room, making sure he was prepared for everything that was going to happen that night. 'I should make sure the seating arrangements are correct.' He shrugged it off, and looked outside. The sky was turning a faint orange and pink from the sunset; a bird flying in the distance landed in the tree below it, going to it's family. 'Family…' Akito frowned, and looked around.

In all actuality, he knew he had no family.

The only one that really cared was his father, and even he died when Akito was at a young age. Akito sighed; he just wanted the night to go by quickly. He most certainly was not looking forward to the banquet, just like any other time, and was not in the mood to. He could fake an illness, but something in his mind flashed at him, and he shook his head. He was going for one reason:

Tohru.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Kyo! Yuki!" Shigure yelled up the stairs. "We must get going!" He heard footsteps from the rooms above move about, and he sighed. Surely they weren't going to be late _again_, right? He glanced over at the clock. 5:43 PM. 'We're going to be late.' He heard the door on his left open, and Yuki came out, in casual wear. A minute later, Kyo stepped out, also in casual wear. Shigure smiled to both of them.

"Now remember, please be on your best behavior you two!" Shigure whined. Kyo chuckled.

"We should be on our best behavior? What about you!" Kyo yelled. Yuki nodded.

"Don't drink too much, Shigure. Remember two years ago?" Shigure nervously laughed about the incident, and patted Yuki on the shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Now!" He loudly said. "Are you ready to leave!" They both nodded, sluggishly, and Shigure smiled. "Then to New Year's we go!"

0o0o0o0o0o

As the celebrations of the New Year rolled on, Hatori looked down at his watch; it was 7:30 PM. He stood on the sidelines, along with Shigure and Ayame half the time, watching the people run around and laugh, with _happiness_ filling the room. Maids, servants, and cooks can dance and let everything out while they can; the members of the former zodiac talk amongst themselves while playing childish games and laughing at other's misfortunes. Some depart an hour earlier, for the banquet to begin sooner, or because their energy had left.

He sighed. He put his head back onto the wall, and closed his eyes. He replayed the memories from one hour ago back into his head.

"_Ha'ri! We have something to show you!" Ayame grabbed his arm, and Shigure pointed into the room with a stupid grin on his face. Hatori looked back towards Tohru, to get one last glimpse of her dancing in her dress, and was thrown into a room with two crazed idiots he grew up with. He heard the door shut, and Ayame held out his hand, while Shigure spoke._

"_Hatori!" He jumped. "You will dance with the flower, Tohru!" Hatori wasn't the type to dance. It wasn't because he didn't like it; (though, in his mind, he loves to watch others dance) it was because he didn't know how. Ayame grabbed his hand and placed it in Ayame's left hand, while the other one wrapped around his waist. Hatori felt Ayame place his free hand on his own shoulder. _

"_This will be one lesson, and only one lesson. You have little time to woo the young princess!" Ayame whispered. So, Hatori followed the directions he was given. He watched Ayame's feet flow with the music outside, and felt the rhythm he needed to dance the correct way. Before, he would step on the other's toes and apologize every five seconds. Then, Shigure walked over. _

"_May I have this dance?" He asked Hatori. He looked at him, in disgust. _

"_No."_

"_Oh, Hatori! That's mean!" Shigure whined. "I want to dance with you too!" Hatori still said 'no' and Shigure began to pout. Hatori refused, and heard the music end. Ayame looked at Hatori, as well as Shigure, and nodded. _

"_It's time."_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Hatori stepped out of the room, and heard the door shut behind him. 'They must want to stay back and discuss what just happened.' He sighed, and walked to his right, to the dance floor. He saw her, being spun around wildly by the hands of Momiji, and barely missing anyone around them. It was a slow song, and he didn't understand Momiji's dancing techniques at all. So, he took a few steps onto the dance floor, towards the couple. _

_He stopped. He was afraid._

_He swallowed anything and everything in his mouth and took a few more steps. He held out his arm and wrapped it around Tohru, stopping her before she spun around more. She wobbled around at first, but the dizziness wore off and she looked up. Hatori looked over at Momiji, and bowed. "May I have this dance?" Momiji nodded furiously, and smiled. _

"_She's all your's, Hatori!" Momiji skipped off, and Hatori looked down at Tohru. His arm was still around her waist, his face inches away from her's. Tohru began to blush, and he switched arms. This time, his left arm was around her waist and the other was held up. He moved her closer to him, barely touching. His gaze still held the intensity in them, and her's the same. She slipped her small hand into his own, wrapping her own arm around his waist. She looked down to the ground, embarrassed at this fact. Hatori smiled, and brought his right hand, with her left hand, to her chin, and tilted it up to face him. "Don't be afraid." _

_The next song began to play, and Hatori led. Neither one spoke during the dance. The only words spoken was through their eyes. When the song ended, they kept dancing. When the others stopped dancing, they continued. Their eyes never left the other's, dancing to the music that was never there._

_They were silently saying, "I love you."_

Hatori opened his eyes, squinting up towards the ceiling. When had he ever been so profusely in love before? 'Was I even this way with Kana? I remember my first love, the one that I could never let go, but now that I have Tohru…' "Hatori!" He blinked, and looked down. It was Momiji.

"Ha'ri! Ha'ri! Are you ready to go into the banquet room?" Hatori glanced down at his watch again; it was now 7:45 PM. "Everyone is in there already!" 'What about Tohru?' He looked around, and saw Shigure and Yuki entering the room. But he still didn't see Tohru anywhere.

"Tohru in there too?"

"Why would she be in there?" Momiji looked confused, but it dawned on him. "Oh! No, she went to go and do something before the banquet! One of the maids took her! It had something to do with Akito!" Hatori looked at Momiji, then down the hall to the banquet. He wondered, 'Should I go and find her? She went to see him earlier, and she said it was a friendly visit. But…' He smirked, and looked back at Momiji.

"She's in good hands, then. Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Akito? Are you ready?" She asked him. He was looking out the window, in his formal kimono and yukata over it. Akito turned around and looked over at her. The only light that gave him any indication that she was actually standing there, smiling, was the moonlight. Tohru walked over to him, and smiled. "I'm sure it'll be just fine! Everyone's waiting for you!" He smiled back. She held out her hand, and he accepted the offer, without any hesitation.

"I'm ready, Tohru." They nodded to each other, and looked at the door. They silently walked in the moonlight to the doorway, and opened it, cautiously. They stepped out of his room and strolled down the walkway to the festivity. She saw Hatori enter the room with Momiji, and she glanced down at the floor. She felt so nervous around him, because of the dance and everything else. She brought her free hand to her locket, and closed her eyes. With Akito guiding her to the room, she trusted him.

With all of her heart.

She opened her eyes, and saw the room getting closer and closer, inch by inch. She felt the tug at her soul pull her towards Hatori more and more, the pain worsening by the seconds. Her heart pounding on her chest did not help; she blushed in embarrassment as to what came over her in such a short time. Yet, in her mind, she was doubting herself.

'He doesn't love me.'

They reached the door, and stood there for a minute. They could hear everyone talking loudly, screaming at each other about absurd things. Then laughter came, with the free spirits inside not caring whether they were in trouble or not. Akito's hand grazed the doorknob, and Tohru nodded. He turned the knob, and was brought to everyone's eyes staring at him.

It was 7:56 PM: they started early.

0o0o0o0o0o

For the first hour and a half, Akito told the whole room a speech, something that he had planned out every year. He saw the similar faces throughout the years. Now, though, a new face joined the room, sitting right next to him instead of Hatori, and Hatori sitting next to her. Akito spoke with dignity, looking down at Tohru every so often to get her approval and her gratitude, and she would always smile, nodding away at everything he said.

To some, it was a boring speech, since they have heard bits and pieces of it throughout the years. But, one new addition shocked them all.

"_This will be the last banquet the zodiac will ever have."_

Tohru sat there, looking down at her food, wondering what that meant for everyone. For Rin, the battle was finally over; for Shigure, the shadows of insecurity were lifting off him; for Yuki, he could finally run away from the darkness he had gone through; for Hatori, he could find _love_. Hatori sat there, looking down at his food, wondering why Akito said such a statement. For most of them, the battle was over, their lives were all theirs; for him, it meant that he was one step closer to confessing his love to the one next to him.

He shyly slipped his hand in her's under the table.

They both held on.

0o0o0o0o0o

After the whole banquet, which lasted from 8 to 5 AM, most of the occupants fell asleep on the floor from so much partying, food, and drinks. It was a wild night for everyone.

_Rin danced her ceremonial dance for the banquet, nervous all throughout. Tohru smiled; she never had seen anything like it! When it was over, she stood up to clap, while the rest sat there, clapping away. It brought tears to her eyes, joy in her heart. Akito stood up, and held up his glass of alcohol._

"_A toast, to the festival of the lifetime!" They all held their drinks up, and drank to it. Shigure, across the room, nudged Yuki on the arm, and Yuki looked at him. He could smell the stench of alcohol already._

"_Pour me another drink, Yuki!" He whispered._

"_Fine. This will be your last one." He was wrong. After 10 minutes, he got another drink, then another, then another. After about ten drinks, Shigure was drunk, and so was half of the room, and all started to dance around like fools. They got up on the table, with the sober ones clapping a rhythm for them, and laughing at them all. _

"_C'mon, ev'ryone! Join 'se party!" Shigure screamed, and started to dance. Pretty soon, every started to dance the same that he was doing. Tohru started to laugh, while Hatori shook his head in disgust. 'Almost every year, this is what happens.' He looked over at Tohru, who looked like she was having a blast. _

"_Let's dance." He grabbed her hand and dragged her up onto her feet. He started to twirl her around to the clapping, and she began to laugh. She started to swing his arms around wildly, dancing like idiots, and both laughed._

"_Hatori, this is so much fun!" He smiled, and continued to dance along. The clapping began to hush and couple of the drunks falling off the tables created a loud 'thunk' through the whole room. But, that didn't stop Hatori and Tohru from having their fun. They continued to dance. Just like before, with no rhythm to help them and no music to accompany them._

_It was just themselves in their world._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_A few fell asleep while a small group started to crack jokes and playing 'truth or dare'. Of course, Hatori and Tohru declined to join, and Akito decided to leave to get some rest, and the rest started to play. They sat in a circle, first telling each other jokes without a punch line or an answer to the joke. The group consisted of Shigure, Ayame, Haru, Rin, Kagura, and Yuki. The rest were already asleep._

_Hatori and Tohru sat at the table, hearing laughter roaring through the walls. Tohru was worried that some of the people were going to wake up and start a riot; Hatori was worried that something was going to happen later on. He looked over at her. "If you don't want to watch the sunrise," she looked at him. "you don't have to." She shook her head._

"_But I love to watch the sunrise! I can make my wish, and you can too!" He smiled and looked back down at his empty plate. "Besides, Hatori," He looked back at her. "I want to. I want to be with you." She smiled a true smile, and caused his cheeks to heat up. They both stared down at their empty plates, holding hands._

_They were going to wait as long as possible to be together._

Hatori tiptoed over the sleeping ones and reached Tohru, who was sitting in the corner looking up at the sky. He tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to look back at him. "Want to go?" She nodded, and stretched. She was tired, but she was going to stay awake as much as possible to be with him. She yawned, causing him to yawn too, and stood up. She took his hand and began to walk out of the room.

Shigure watched the two leave the room, side-by-side, hand-in-hand. He nudged Ayame, and found he wasn't waking up. He kicked him in the leg this time, and Ayame jumped. Shigure pointed to the door, and he looked over.

"He's going to do it."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Looks like we made it just in time!" She sat down on the roof and saw the sky turning into a magnificent orange with tints of pink and red mixed in. Clouds loomed overhead, with some stars still visible to the human eye. Hatori sat down next to her, to her right, and looked out at the horizon. He leaned back and let his own back rest on the shingles of the roof. Tohru shrugged, and did the same thing.

She closed her eyes, and spoke. "Close your eyes, and make a wish, Hatori!" She clasped her hands to her heart, and wished. '_I wish Hatori would love me.'_

Hatori looked over at her, skeptical, but saw her doing it. He shrugged, and closed his eyes. He brought his hands together, and wished as well. '_I wish for Tohru to love me.' _Hatori opened his eyes, and looked over at her. She still had her eyes closed, but now her hands were resting on her stomach. He took a closer look at her.

Her hair was sprawled in different directions from the roof; the dress blew with the wind, almost dancing with it at times. Her skin popped out from the dark shingles that covered the home; her legs were a bit bent, but looked like they were as straight as they could be. In his eyes, she was gorgeous.

"Hatori," She said. Hatori jumped, and listened. "What did you wish for?" Her eyes were still closed. Hatori looked at her, and started to wonder. 'If I tell you, it won't come true, right? That's the old myth behind wishes, behind the superstition. But, if I showed you, you would believe me, right? It would come true, right?'

He cautiously sat up. He didn't want her to open her eyes. Though, he wouldn't have minded at all, considering her eyes were always full of joy, always full of _love_. He looked down at her. She really looked like an angel right there, the flower that had been growing ever since she arrived at his house. He slid over to her, without disrupting her thoughts, and looked down. 'This is it.'

"What I wanted?" He asked. He inched closer, barely touching her skin. She seemed to not notice at all. He placed his right arm over her body, barely touching her left arm. He placed his other hand inches from his own body, and kept the _love_ he had for her in his eyes.

"All this time, Tohru, I've wondered what I wanted. I've wished on the stars above, wished to the Heavens above, wished to Akito himself. Yet, my wishes never came true." He leaned down further to her face. He was a foot away from her own. "But then, all of that changed. I felt there was something there, that something here was helping me change all that. That something, was you.

"Tohru, you've helped me change in ways you don't know. You've helped me through this life even when I have known you only for a year or two now. Tohru." He leaned down even further, inches from her lips, the _love _in his eyes visible. She opened her eyes, and jumped. Her eyes widened, and she tried to back up more.

"H-Hatori, I--"

"Tohru, you want to know what I wished for?" His warm, soothing breath fell upon her face; she began to blush. The tug at her soul began to tighten, her heart trying to escape her own body. She tightened her grip on her dress. "What I wished for, what I really want the most from this year, what I really want--" His eyelids started to droop.

"Hatori, I-I-I--" She couldn't find a way to escape. Not that she wanted to, but the intensity in his eyes was killing her. "Y-You d-don't have t-to s-say w-wh--"

"But, Tohru, I need to. I want to. Tohru, you don't know how much you torment me. When I'm at work, when I'm in our home, when I slip into your bed when you need the comfort, through my own dreams," He inched closer, his lips barely touching her's, their noses touching. "Tohru, what I really want right now, is _love_. I want to feel _love_ every day for the rest of my life, with the person I want to spend my life with. Who I want to _love_, is you, the one that took my heart. Tohru," He hesitated. "_I love you_." He placed his lips on her's perfectly, love exploding in the air; her eye's widened.

_He sealed his love with one kiss, and one wish came true._

* * *

**I swear, this has to be the longest chapter ever that I have written for this story.**

**But. Squee o3o**

**OMGSH X3 I had SO MUCH FUN writing this one! Well, just the romantic, lovey-dovey scenes. Some of the others are awkwardly placed in there. Whoops. Anyway, NO! I did love writing this one! I especially love the ending! I am sorry, but that's a cute ending to a cute chapter XD Well, in my eyes anyway TT**

**Anyone else think this way? Anyone at all!?**

**Countdown: 1 chapter left!!! D8 So soon!**

**A lot of you (well, like 2 XD) said to do the epilogue but ALSO the extra chapter that was never released! Here's what I'll do: After I am done with this story, BEFORE I post the epilogue, I will POST the chapter that never made it, and see which ending you like better! We'll make it a ... voting contest as to which one you all like the best! (Personally, I like this ending I have right now X3 The other one is so old XD)**

**Responses to Chapter 11: (The first day, I get like, 6 reviews XD I feel loved X3)**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: **_I know! Damn it! XD How dare they get so close! Thanks for the review!  
_**devilgrl1: **_8D Thanks! I hope I did a good job on this chapter X3 Thanks for the review!  
_**midnitearz: **_8D Thanks! I feel special X3 I hope this chapter is good enough for you. Because, if it isn't, I'll cry 8( Thanks for the review!  
_**Yuki's-lil-sis:**_ I was like that in the beginning too! I always went, "What?! Hatori and Tohru can't be a couple!" And now I'm writing about them being a couple! They are that cute! X3 We can't resist the fluff! Thanks for the review!  
_**stream of tears: **_8D I'm so glad you loved this chapter! I hate school right now XP Good luck in school! 8D (I know I'll need it DX) Thanks for the review, and I hope you love this chapter just as much as the last one!  
_**loretta537:**_ 8D I'm glad it's good! And I'm not happy that it's ending. I had so much fun writing this too X3 I will do both! 8D You were the first to actually tell me to post them too! And I will write those pairings down! Thanks for the suggestions and the review!  
_**cm1000: **_XD I couldn't think of anything else! I thought they were lame XP At least someone liked them then! ;D I say just the atmosphere, but you never know. Let your imagination run wild! XD 8D I love Uo/Kureno! They're a cute couple, so I had to incorporate them in my story! I know! I was like, "I want to write the next chapter NOW!!!" Because I didn't like to write about how she thought he didn't love her! DX Thanks for loving the ending! I tried my best X3 Hope this ending is as good as the last one! Thanks for the review!  
_**SilverFang4190:**_ Yay! 8D I tried to make it cute and that, but in my mind, it's lame XP At least someone liked it! 8D I know! I was like, "I am so making her go to the banquet!" because that would be so unfair to stay home and hear the celebration going outside her door! That's mean! Thanks! I need that luck XP Thanks for the review!  
_**CultKagomeandSesshomaru: **_XD I was actually thinking that for a while too! In my mind, I wondered, "Hmm. Should Akito fall in love with her?" Then I was like, "No. I like Hatori and Tohru too much for an outside force to disrupt them!" X3 Thanks for the suggestions! I will write them down as soon as possible! I hope this chapter is good enough for you, or else I'll cry D8 Thanks for the review!  
_**BlobBl0b: **_Okay, that's creepy, because that was my, like, third choice for the locket to say. 0..o Don't get inside my mind like that! XD 8D I'm glad that it's a good story! It makes me smile! Thanks for the reviews!  
_**chanelrocks612: **_When I got this email, I was actually working on the chapter! 8D Thanks for the review!_

**Phew. That's a lot of reviews from one chapter! 8D I'm glad about that, though X3 Oh well. I'm sorry if this chapter is poorly done, or if it's awkwardly written, or it sucks, (In my mind, I love it XP) because I'm sick, so I can't really pick up on a lot of errors and that right now XD Whoops! (I shouldn't be writing then XD)**

**Review! And keep sending in your votes for my next story and/or the epilogue / extra chapter idea! Until next time!**

**TLS**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Fruits Basket. I'm not that creative._**

* * *

Whenever I have the chance to hold her in my arms, the arms that cause pain to many I have loved, the hands that rub her back, which are the same that cause depression for the ones I love, I feel _new_. She must have an effect on men or women, to be able to do this to someone. My heart feels stronger, my soul feels revitalized, and my _love_ feels _wonderful_.

The trouble with love is you don't know if it's playing tricks on you or not.

One minute, my heart feels like it can fly away, that it is free from his chains and love's _grasp_. The next minute, it feels weighed down, crying silently in a dark room with _no way out_. I don't know what to expect from her. All I really want is her presence, but she may place something out, something I _don't need_. If I don't need it, who does? Maybe, the problem with my love is that I give _nothing_ and expect _everything_.

Maybe my love is worth _nothing_ and her's is worth _everything_.

We would exchange our love. She wants nothing, in her own mind, and I need everything, in my own mind. My heart yearns for things it needs and my soul yearns for what my heart does _not_ want. What _I _want is _her_, something I may never get because of my selfishness. Will someone take her away from me? Steal her heart away from me right before my eyes? While I hold her, do they break us away from each other?

I will _not_ allow anyone to get in-between us.

It is time for the dragon to stand up for something it wants, for what it _needs_. It has never asked for anything else. It always obliges for what others want, whether it is absurd or just plain simple. Yet no one gives the dragon the things it needs. They battle for the prize, hoisted high in the air, as God beside him watches in amusement. The dragon knows it is not stupid enough to fight for something it _needs_. No one offers to the dragon to just take her.

She watches on, secretly watching the one she needs. The dragon looks up to her, watching her _worry_ about the fights. I sneak away, and hold out my hand. She smiles, and I feel her hand hold onto mine. The fighting stops.

My _dream_ has finally been realized.

0o0o0o0o0o

'Don't reject me,' was the only thought running through Hatori's mind; everything else was lost. He didn't care what she was doing, didn't care what he looked like. All he cared about was _her_, what _she_ thought about him, and what _she_ felt for him. He could feel the sun's rays heat his back up, but it didn't matter. He felt the warmth of her lips for the second time, not counting the mishap from his desk, and he felt he was finally doing something _right_. But, did she think this? Was she okay with all of this? He felt his heart stop pounding, and the repeated thought stopped.

Tohru, on the other hand, had her eyes wide with surprise. 'Hatori…' Her hands slid down to her sides; she felt more pressure put onto her lips. She didn't care what she looked like, what he looked like, or what was going on in the house. All she cared about was _him._ Her hands gripped part of her lace on the dress, part of the shingle on the roof. Her eyes started to droop, but she felt him lift his lips off. She opened her eyes again, and saw him _sad_. She sat up, and he moved away from her.

"Tohru, I-I…" He couldn't face her. He took his arm around her away, and stood up. He looked down at her, with _regret_ filling his eyes, and turned to walk away.

"Hatori!" She whispered. Tohru reached out her arm to grab his coat, but she was too far away. He stopped to look down the ladder, and whispered,

"_I'm sorry."_ With that, he disappeared back into the house, back into the _shadows._ She let her arm drop onto the roof, and looked down at the shingles. Her eyes watered, her hands formed into a fist. 'If only…' She spotted something sparkle on her neck. 'The locket!' She leaned back, her right hand coming to the locket. She felt the cold, metal locket rest in her hand. She brought her other hand up, and went behind her neck. Disconnecting the chain, the locket fell into her lap. She stared at it, only for a brief moment, and picked it up. She looked to the side for the opening, and placed her thumbnail in the slit.

The locket popped open, and her eyes widened.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori climbed down the ladder, his eyes closed. He did _not_ want to cry. If he did, what a disgrace to his family that would be. At other times, with _her_ around, he seemed it was _okay_ to let the tears fall. _But not now_. He set his last foot down on the floor, and sighed. 'I'm so afraid right now…' His hands let go of the sides of the ladder and he turned around. "I'm a fool," Hatori whispered aloud. He heard footsteps come closer to him, and he opened his eyes. It was just a servant.

He looked down to the floor and took his first step. He could practically hear his own heart break in two, while her's remained intact. He took his second step; then his third. Then he started to run. Where? He didn't know. 'I have to hide.' He looked down each hallway, and found no luck to find an empty room. He stopped. He found one room that was mysteriously empty, a room that no one dared to go in, a room where the hearts of men were afraid and the souls of women were talked down.

Akito's room.

The same room him and Tohru were summoned to the first night she was there…

"_Master Akito wishes to see both you and Hatori. Come with us."_

_--_

_They flew the door open, and both of them looked into the dim room. No light resonated in the room, the sun just glimmering off of Akito, and all you saw from him was the malicious smile._

_--_

"_What makes you think you can betray me, you monsters?" Hatori looked at Tohru, tears in her eyes, and stood before Akito._

He looked inside, and wondered whether to go in or not. 'Is it right…?' He looked behind to see no one coming. He took his first step in with caution, and then ran right inside. He closed the door behind him and looked around. It was a very empty room. Except there was a tree on the ledge, with candy canes hanging from the branches and an _angel_ glowing from the shadows. He looked to his right and saw the window wide open, birds drinking the water left out.

He fell to the floor on his knees, and placed his hands in front of his knees. "I'm a fool," he kept repeating. Why did he run? Why couldn't he face her when she didn't even respond? He heard her call for his name, _urging_ him to come back and speak, but he had no more will to do anything. _He was getting weaker without her_. He wanted to run back so much, climb up that ladder and see her sitting there, heartbroken that he left and think that everything was going to be alright. _But_, in _his_ mind, they _weren't_. He heard the door open, and, to his surprise, found himself staring into yellow and gray eyes.

"Why are you here?" Shigure said while crossing his arms.

"You're not a fool." Ayame said with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o

It was two pictures, one on each side, and a message engraved on the sides of each heart. In actuality, it was one picture, just both their heads cut out from the picnic they had with Shigure and the rest. He was looking _down_ at her, smiling, and she was looking _up_ to him, smiling. Both their eyes open, staring _longingly _to one another, _love _filled in their eyes.

"_Let's take a picture, you two!" Shigure held up a camera in front of their faces. "But! Let's start with you two!" He pointed to Hatori and Tohru. Tohru looked up at him, smiling with the smile in the picture._

"_What should we do as a picture, Hatori?" Hatori looked down and smiled the same smile in the picture. _

"_It doesn't matter." Their smiles stayed that way for a few seconds before seeing a flash go between their eyes. They both looked over at Shigure, who was grinning like an idiot, and laughed._

"_That's a good picture!"_

She brushed the engraved markings with her thumbs, and felt one tear fall from each of her eyes. One side said, "_For you," _up at the curves of the right heart. On the left heart, up at the curves, said, "_my love."_ 'For you, my love…' She felt her soul tug immensely towards Hatori, her heart pound furiously against her ribs. She was in _pain_, for the first time since she felt in _love_. She closed the locket, and faintly saw something on the back of the locket. 'What's this?' She never even saw this, not even when she first got the locket! 'I must've just put it on so fast I didn't stare at this beauty.

Her thumbs ran over the message, and felt her lips quiver. 'You stole my heart, _Tohru_' was what it said. 'All this time, I practically knew. Hatori, why didn't you tell me sooner?' More tears fell from her eyes, She took the chain of the locket and wrapped it around her neck. Once it was connected, the heart fell down, sliding on her chest, on top of _her_ heart. She placed her hands up to the locket, and closed her eyes. Tears sprang from her eyes, and she bit her bottom lip. 'Should I…' She didn't care. At that moment, she opened her eyes, placed her hands on the roof behind her, and abruptly stood up. She looked at the ladder, and ran.

She ran for _love_.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ayame and Shigure walked into the room, while Shigure closed the door, and sat down next to him. Hatori straightened up, looking at both of them while they stared at him. "What do you want?" Hatori asked. Ayame and Shigure looked at one another, and looked back at Hatori.

"Why are you here?" Hatori bowed his head in shame, and brought his hands up towards his face. He began to shake, tremble with fear.

"Because I belong here." He whispered. Ayame and Shigure looked at one another, and Hatori continued on. "I'm a fool, you know that? I ran away from her, right after I kissed her. I couldn't hold her, couldn't do anything at all. Why? Because I'm afraid of what she'll say. Because my fear took over my whole body, and there was nothing I could do.

"All this time, I was looking forward to this day, after Christmas, after every holiday imaginable." He clenched his hands into fists. "Now, look at me. I'm a coward!" He raised his voice, slightly, and Shigure and Ayame jumped. His hands and arms were dropped to his sides, and he looked up. "Do you know how it feels to kiss the angel you want to be with your whole life? I was afraid that I was _tainting_ her, and that _she_ was going to _fall in love_ with a worthless soul like me. I didn't want that for her.

"What I wanted for her, was happiness. I brought that to her, but I don't recall her ever being happy with me. All those times, every time in fact, that I've been with her, she ends up crying into my chest, _longing_ to be held and to smile once again. I told that to her, 'Smile for me' and she did. But, was she happy? I don't know. I just don't know anymore." A couple tears sprang from his eyes, and Ayame stared, while Shigure crossed his arms again.

"You know, you could tell her that yourself." Shigure said. Ayame looked over at him, and Hatori looked up.

"You see? That's the problem. I tried. Before I kissed her, I thought of every humanly possible way to tell her everything that led me to this conclusion. But, once I did kiss her, even before that, I felt her push away, I felt her eyes widen by my actions, and never felt her back. It's like I've loved her for no reason at all." Ayame stood up and looked down at Hatori.

"Hatori, this is not the type of person you are!" Hatori looked up into his eyes. "Look at you! You were the same when Kana left you! This time, you truly do have an angel beside you, and you're afraid of what's to come! Has she told you that she'll reject you? Has she ever said 'I hate you' to you?" Ayame pointed a finger down at him. "Right now, Hatori, you're afraid because you don't know what'll happen, and that's not right! She does love you! I know it!" Ayame snatched his finger back towards his chest, and Hatori stood up.

He was about to yell at Ayame for being rude and dishonest, but looking back… 'She never did tell me she hated me. She always was by my side.' His eyes widened. He began to walk towards the window by the tree. He glanced down at the angel sitting prettily on the tree, smiling up at him with her dress flowing with the wind. He looked up and sighed a heavy sigh.

_He made a mistake._

0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru took her first step onto the floor and held onto the ladder. 'Hatori…' She opened her eyes and saw a servant looking at her through the steps, and smiled. "Are you lost?" The servant asked. She shook her head, and wiped her eyes from the tears.

"Have you seen Hatori?" The servant nodded her head, and pointed down the hallway.

"He ran that way, madam." She bowed in honor, and walked away with bowls in her hands. Tohru stared while the girl walked away from her, and let go of the sides of the ladder. She placed one of her hands on one of the steps and sighed. She closed her eyes again, and whipped her head around. Opening her eyes, she felt the hallway get longer. She couldn't see straight, but pushed herself off the ladder and ran down the hallway, looking through every single room open.

She saw no one. She spoke to no one. At every corner, she peeked around to make sure he wasn't there, and ran on. A couple times, she had to stop to catch her breath, ask a servant if they saw him, and they'd say no to her each time. Tears continued to fall, while she pushed on, hopefully finding him in one of the rooms that came at fast speeds while she ran.

Then, she heard his voice after she passed Akito's room. "You see? That's the problem. I tried. Before I kissed her, I thought of every humanly possible way to tell her everything that led me to this conclusion. But, once I did kiss her, even before that, I felt her push away, I felt her eyes widen by my actions, and never felt her back. It's like I've loved her for no reason at all." She stopped abruptly, and stared down at the floor. She heard Ayame's voice boom through the walls, and then silence came. She felt like eavesdropping again…

"_You know, Hatori," Tohru heard Shigure's serious tone. "Is there going to be a time when you'll tell her your feelings? I mean, it's almost the end of the year, and yet you have made no move to tell her."_

'Was that what he was thinking about when that happened up there? Am I that kind of person to reject someone without realizing it? I didn't mean to. You didn't love without a reason, Hatori. I did. All this time, I thought I was in love without you to love me. My reason to love you? I don't even _know_. It just … It just _came _when I wasn't looking. And, you know, Hatori? I don't regret falling in love with you.'

She turned around and stared at the door. She took her first step, then her second. Soon enough, she was at the door. She reached out to the handle when someone's hand grabbed her wrist before she could even touch it. She whipped her head up and widened her eyes.

"Akito…"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Maybe you're right." Hatori whispered. Ayame looked on with regret yelling at Hatori while Shigure turned around, watching him contemplate.

"Does this mean you'll tell her the truth on how you feel?" Shigure asked. Hatori looked up at the red-orange sky and frowned. 'What if I don't? What would happen if I never told her, and things would go back to normal with silence running through our home? Would that be okay for her, to put everything behind that just happened moments ago?

'Ayame was right. Every time I suggested something to her… She would always say yes.' He closed his eyes and remembered everything he told her to smile.

"_Smile. For me."_

"_You are safe."_

"_Never call her a monster. Ever."_

"_Stay with me."_

"_Please don't leave."_

"_I want you to come with me."_

"_Let's go."_

"_You look beautiful in it."_

"_You can stay by me."_

"_Don't be afraid."_

"_I love you."_

He opened his eyes again and saw the morning birds fly over the house, dip down for water and food left out by Akito, and frowned. 'I made her smile all those times, trying to make her love me. But… But what if that wasn't enough?' He felt his hair blow with the calm wind from outside, and turned his head.

"I don't know."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Shh." Akito placed his finger on her mouth, and looked at the door. He knew. He knew all along that Hatori loved her, and she loved him. She didn't realize that he loved her, and he didn't realize that she loved him. It was an honest mistake. "We must listen as the story unfolds." Tohru watched his eyes flash over to the door and smiled. "This is the part where the hero is confused about his princess, and the princess is desperately trying to find him. Little does he know, he has her heart right in his hands, and doesn't know anything about her feelings at all." His eyes flashed back to her, and she jumped. "In the end, the princess steals a kiss from the hero, and they live happily ever after."

"Akito--" He pushed his finger on her mouth a little harder, and strayed his gaze back to the door.

"When Hatori stood up for you, when I was calling you absurd and pathetic names, what was going on through your mind?" Akito asked.

"I… I was thinking about the safety of Hatori." Her gaze strayed to the door.

"Was he acting like a hero?" She nodded. "Were you the princess he was trying to _save_?" She blinked, and stared over at Akito. His gaze was now on her.

"No." She replied. "I'm not a princess. Akito, I'm in love, I know it." She whispered. "But, I know he feels differently about me. He still loves Kana, and I respect that. The love he feels for me… I don't know how to describe it! My heart, it aches so much, and Akito!" She let out a hurtful cry. _"I love him so much!"_ She knelt down to the floor, and felt Akito still hold onto her. She brought her left hand to her mouth to keep it all in, but heard Akito whisper.

"Let it all out, princess." She closed her eyes, and felt the tears roll down her face one after another. Akito knelt down in front of her, and let go of his grip on her wrist. "Thus the princess realizes her feelings for the hero, and goes after him." He whispered. "Tohru, you never realized what you had in front of you. All the times he told you to be okay, all the times he's protected you, all the times he's been there with you, never letting _go_, you failed to realize that, in the end, it was all for _love_.

"Tohru, what do you want the most right now? Him? Then go to him. Run to him when that door opens, into his arms, scream at him for running away from you. Then know that the argument will melt away and you'll realize that you're in his arms, held by the hero himself, while you are deemed his princess. Tohru," She opened her eyes. "_Don't be afraid_." He stood up, and turned his back to her, walking away. Tohru stared out in front of her, watching him take one step after another.

"Akito." She whispered. He stopped and looked back. She closed her eyes, and _smiled_. "Thank you." He nodded, and walked away, disappearing into the lost hallways of the house. 'Tohru, I wish you the fairest love of _all_.' Tohru looked down at the ground and wiped the tears away. The smile still plastered on her face, she was about to stand up, but heard the door slide open. She looked up and was met with a pair of yellow and gray eyes.

"Tohru."

0o0o0o0o0o

Those three words echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls while the stares of the two men began to burn on his back. "You don't know," Hatori looked behind, and saw Shigure standing up. "Or you just don't _want_ to know?" He leaned back on the wall, and stared right at Hatori. Ayame looked at Shigure, and he continued.

"Hatori, I've known you all my life. We know you like the back of our hands. You are the serious one of all of us, keeping us in check. Whether we fool around, making ourselves look foolish, or are in dire need of emotional help, you are there to pick us up and tell us everything will be alright, that everything will turn out _just fine_.

"Now look at you. Remember Kana? I'm sure you do. Remember everything you did, just for her? How everything you did _made her smile_, because you _wanted _to see her smile? Then, she left. For a year, you never came out of your shell. You were stuck in a rut; every night, you cried, hoping she would come back and things would _work._" Shigure closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Ha'ri?" Shigure walked into Hatori's room, no lights on. It was the night Kana left. His hands were shaking, papers flown everywhere, and her picture right in front of him. Tears flowing down his cheeks, he never looked at Shigure._

"_It's all my fault, Shigure. These hands," He held them up. "They'll never love again. Look what I did. She didn't deserve anything from Akito, did she? I should be the one to blame! I should be the one out there, lost!" Shigure closed the door from his home while he stood there, hearing the painful cries of Hatori, his best friend. _

Shigure opened his eyes, and continued. "Then came Mayu. You took her into your life because you wanted to _forget _anything about Kana. You thought that everything would be normal, that you could _move on_. But, you went to Yuki's school to do a check-up, and you met up with Tohru. At that moment, you fell in _love_.

"Now you screwed up. You told her everything that was in your heart, you told her your _love_ to her, and look what you did. All those months together, all the interruptions, everything that has happened to you, and you run? Look at you!" Shigure hissed. He leaned off the wall and took a few steps towards Hatori. "You shouldn't be like this! You know better!" His voice began to get louder. "How dare you hurt that angel, the one called…!" He stopped. He heard something from outside, a familiar voice screaming to be heard.

"_I love him so much!"_

"Tohru." He ended his sentence. Shigure turned his head towards the door. "No more running, Hatori. You can't hide from her forever, you can't do this to her forever." Ayame looked over at Hatori, who's eyes were cast down, wide in fear.

"Hatori, don't worry. She would never bring pain to any one of us, including you." Ayame whispered. "Shigure." Shigure nodded, and turned his head to Hatori.

"Hatori," Hatori didn't move. "_Love her forever._" Shigure walked over to the door, and Ayame followed. Hatori heard the door open, and heard the cries from Tohru.

"Tohru." They all whispered. Hatori's eyes strayed to the door, seeing Shigure step outside and Ayame closed the door. He was all alone.

_He was found._

0o0o0o0o0o

"Tohru, don't cry." Shigure said. He took one tear from her eyes and she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry to make you worried!" She smiled, and Ayame rubbed the top of her head. Shigure chuckled.

"We aren't worried. Just go and tell him everything. Please." She looked up to both of them and saw each one smiling. _They cared about Hatori_. She nodded a small nod, and Ayame took his hand off her head.

"Tohru, we must leave you. Enter whenever you want to. He's waiting." Her eyes gazed down to the floor, and heard Ayame and Shigure leave her. She looked back up, and saw no one there. _She was all alone. _She swallowed. 'Is this it?' She looked over at the door, and hesitated to reach out. Her hand touched the handle, the cold handle making her shiver, and gripped it. She maneuvered to stand in front of the door, and blinked. 'It's time, Tohru. You can do it.' She pushed the door open, and let out a huge breath of air.

There he was, sitting on the ledge of the window, staring up into the sky while the trees blew with the wind. Snow creeped inside, making the room look like it was part of the clouds. He turned his head over to her, and she closed the door. He abruptly stood up, and stared at each other. They stared in silence, not knowing what to say to one another. Tohru's eyes widened with surprise, while Hatori's widened with fear.

Neither one of them moved, except Tohru, who's arms slid down to her sides after she closed the door. Neither one of them took any steps towards one another, feeling the cold wind go right through them. Their minds filled with thoughts, wondering which was the one to say and which one was wrong to say at any time. Finally, Hatori spoke.

"Tohru," She jumped. He took one step towards her. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run, I didn't mean to… to kiss you like that." She looked down. "I…" He looked down at his hands. "I didn't mean to _hurt you_. I want you to be happy, to smile every day, and if that's with someone else, then that's fine. I… I don't want to see you _cry_. Tohru, I love you too much to see you cry because of what I did. But, I was afraid. I…" Tohru took a step towards him.

"Hatori." She whispered. He continued.

"I couldn't stand to see you cry because of my foolishness. It was wrong of me to run away, to make you become _overwhelmed_ by my feelings for you." She took her second step towards him, and started to walk. He didn't notice. "Tohru, in my mind, you are _my _princess. And… and I feel like I didn't protect you enough, that you… that you didn't live _happily. _Tohru," He looked up and saw her five feet in front of him. He jumped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." She said. Her eyes were aimed down to the floor, her head bowed before him. He stared down at her, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say. "Hatori, you don't have to say sorry. You did…" She looked up with a smile. "You did nothing wrong.

"When you ran away, I looked in the locket." His eyes trailed down to her neck, where the locket glimmered from the sun's rays. "All this time, I didn't believe you were in love with me. I thought I was being the selfish one and… and believing I was alone with my feelings. When I looked inside, I knew I had to run. I knew I had to come and find you. Hatori, if you would've told me sooner, about your feelings…" Her hand grabbed the locket on her neck. "Everything would've been just _fine_.

"When you kissed me, I didn't know what to do." She took a few steps towards him, almost touching him. "I didn't know if I kissed back… if it would make any difference. At first, I thought… I thought you didn't love me, when I was sitting out there. I thought you still loved Kana, that she still resides in your heart, but, Hatori, hearing everyone talk to me while you were in here, it made me realize." She took another step, almost against his chest. "That you do love me, that you _do_ care. And, Hatori," She looked up into his eyes, _love_ staring into his soul. "_I love you too." _

Hatori's eyes widened as he felt her two arms wrap around him. She buried her head into his chest as he slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her. 'This has to be a dream,' he thought. Their hearts pounded against one another. Tohru heard his pound against his chest, while Hatori felt her heart pound against his chest. Hatori whispered, "Tohru" while tightening his embrace around her. She gripped his top with her hands, and held on.

She turned her head up towards his, and he opened his eyes. Tohru blinked slowly, a smile on her face, and quickly glanced down at his lips. She blinked again, and inched her way up towards him, standing on her toes. He blinked, and inched down to her. They both stopped, barely touching each other's lips, and Hatori laughed. She chuckled, and slid her arms away from him and onto his chest, with both hands on his shoulders.

"Tohru?" She felt his warm breath tickle her face.

"Hmm?"

"Is this a dream?" She giggled, and shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Good." He lowered his lips on her's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes. There they stood, with the sun beating down on Hatori's back and snow billowing around Tohru's feet, lips locked. Hatori tightened his embrace on her, and held on with all his strength, entering her mouth and passionately kissing her. His hands grabbed a piece of lace hanging from the dress while her hands held onto the cloth on his shoulders.

Behind Tohru, the door slid open while two eyes, a gray and yellow one, peeked in. Shigure whispered, "Start planning," and closed the door. The couple parted and looked behind. They both blinked.

"Did you hear something?" Hatori asked.

"I thought I did. Maybe it was the wind!" Tohru laughed. Hatori chuckled, and spun her around to face the sun.

"Remember, we were going to watch the sunrise." Even though the sun was well over the horizon, Tohru spun around towards the sky and leaned back into Hatori's arms. "What did you wish for, Tohru?" She giggled, and felt Hatori place his arms on top of her shoulders, and Tohru held on to each hand.

"I wished for you." Hatori kissed the top of her head, and she closed her eyes.

"Good." Hatori rested his head on her head, and she smiled. "I love you," they both whispered to one another. For the rest of the day, neither one left each other's arms, neither one left each other's sides. For the rest of the day, love was in the air around them. At night, they fell asleep, sleeping in one another's arms while the moon glowed through the window.

_Their love lingered around them that day and both wishes came true._

* * *

**8( Oh. It's the end!**

**Ahh! I did such a horrible job on the ending too! DX I made it so suspenseful during the story, and when I finally wrote the ending, I made it horrible! I'm so sorry! 8(**

**Though, I'm sad that the story actually ended! Well, technically, I still need to write the epilogue and that, but still! It's sad to end a story that I loved to write about! Oh yeah, sorry that they're a bit OOC in this chapter. That's what love does to you, I guess.**

**Oh! I may get the epilogue up by next week, but it might be a while because I have two papers that are due in October, and I might have to postpone some stuff before it gets complete. Don't kill me for this, but school is my number one priority, and I need to pass the class to actually fair well. Sorry!**

**Response to Chapter 12 Reviews:**

**Yuki's-lil-sis: **_8D No one can resist any fluff! OMGSH! I thought that too! I was like, "Hmm. Should they have a daughter?" and then you suggested it! 8D Who knows, there may be a daughter or son ;D Thanks for the review!  
_**devilgrl1: **_8D I'm glad the chapter was cute! I hope this one was too X3 Thanks for the review!  
_**XOiHeartMiloOX: **_XD OMGSH! I know! I've always wondered what they do, and I wanna go too! 8D Thanks for the review!  
_**CultKagomeandSesshomaru: **_XDD I laughed when I saw your review! I'm so glad it was good enough for you! 8D XD I'm glad I rock...? XP I guess that's a good thing! And I will consider it! (A lot of people want an AkitoxTohru!) Thanks for the review / suggestion!  
_**cm1000: **_8D Yay! I'm so glad you loved it! I know! I love to write about parties, and Shigure being drunk just happened to cross my mind! It's so like him! And Momiji is so cute that he can do that XD 8D I'm glad you love the ending! (I love the ending too) I hope this ending is good enough for you too X3 Thanks for the review!  
_**BlobBl0b: **_I saw your story up! (I was like, "I know this guy..." XD) When I get time, I'll write a review, okay?! (Because I love your story!) 8D I'm glad you think that was sweet! I tried to make it sweet, but sometimes it doesn't work. XD Who knows! If you get the one line Shigure spoke, you might be on to something and might be right! Thanks for the review!  
__I wish I knew a name 8( 8D I'm happy that my story is sweet and I'm glad you liked the ending! It made me happy! Thanks for the review!  
_**loretta537: **_8D I'm glad it's good! I hope this chapter was good too X3 Thanks for the review and the reminder of suggestions!  
_**Ayjah: **_8D I'm so happy that it's a wonderful story! X3 You know, no one thinks about this pairing, probably because of the age difference and that. But, you gotta love them! Thanks for the review!  
_**chanelrocks612: **_Yay! 8D I'm glad it was awesome! I tried to make it that way! I hope this chapter is good enough for you X3 Thanks for the review, and I hope the update was fast enough! XD_

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, guys! They make me happy! Now, this is the order I will go in for the story now:**

**Epilogue will be first. ONCE I enter this chapter, I will put a "COMPLETE" on here, because the story is actually complete. BUT! You can look for the **

**Extra Chapter, which will be entered AFTER the epilogue, because it was never part of the story. Just want to make things clear right now XD**

**Thank you again for the reviews and alerts and all that fun stuff! (In the extra chapter, EVERYONE will be recognized and appreciated!) Keep reviewing, send lots of love for this chapter, and until next time!**

**TLS**


End file.
